You and I, unplanned
by JustUandMe
Summary: A talented doctor obsessed with having the perfect life, will learn that sometimes plans are not always infallible. When she meets a charming young woman in her emergency room that seems to occupy every space of her mind in a short period of time, her life takes an unexpected twist, complicating her so well thought-out plans. Rated M for vocabulary and sexual content. MULTI-CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Helloooo my dearest readers! I bring you a new story and I'm so excited about it (it feels like it's my first story XD). For those who already know me thanks to my other story (Light in the Darkest Place) let me warn you that this one is COMPLETELY different from it. First of all, even when it is set in an AU, it unfolds in the modern world, and there are no fantasy elements in it. This story came up because I needed to write something lighter and different, and it resulted in my first, let's call it "romantic comedy" attempt. We will follow the usual two (Alex and Piper) through a series of events that will bring them together. As I already said, I needed a little break from drama, so I don't intend this story to be distressing or sad or angsty. Of course, it is rated M because with these two it is impossible not to write about certain activities (*cough* *cough*...this story will have an appropriate amount of _smut,_ so to speak). Attraction will be immediate, but it wil take them a little while to get there (I just love sexual tension and build the moment up). So, here it is, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave comment with your opinion. I would like you to tell me if you want me to continue with this one or not... Love you guys! ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

As lucky as being shot in the butt...

* * *

 ** _PIPER'S POV_**

It's been a particularly boring day in the emergency room. It's not that I want something terrible to happen in the city to get some fun; I just feel that my day at least makes sense when I have the opportunity to save some lives and, why not admit it? Maybe I have a little fun with it, because going into the operating room, my hands covered in blood, the broken bodies that need to be fixed...is what gives meaning to my life. My shift is about to end; I have been almost 24 hours on call and I can't believe that nothing interesting has happened in all those hours. Only minor injuries and accidents insignificant enough to be delegated to my residents, that are always too eager to see some action, no matter how little. In that moment of dullness, I feel like a first-year resident myself, anxious to put my hands on a real case, a gory case… _No Piper no…_ I admonish myself because I should be happy that terrible accidents did not happen that day. Even so, I'm sitting behind the counter with my eyes glued to the TV that we always keep in a news channel, just to be on guard in case something happened, secretly waiting for some action… _No Piper no!_ I have to remind myself that it is not okay to think about those things. I lean my head and rest my forehead on my crossed arms on the table, deciding to rest a bit and simply wait for it to be time to go home…

"And on latest news…a dangerous persecution ends in gunfire when the alleged criminal refused to surrender after shooting a police officer…" I listen and snap my head up to pay closer attention. The shooting, I realize, happened very close to the hospital "For the moment, we don't have further details of the unfortunate event, but we can confirm at least two victims of firearm…a police officer and a man that is believed to be the alleged criminal…" I get up immediately and adopt my command mode, without paying more attention to the television and draw the attention of the residents under my orders to get ready to receive the injured, sure that they would end up in our hospital, since it's the closest one from the place of the events…

"Alright people! Listen up!" I speak clearly without shouting and everyone pays attention immediately "We've got a situation with at least two people wounded from a shooting that happened a few streets from here…" I explain "So let's get ready to receive the ambulances, move!"

All the clumsy residents get to work tripping over each other and they begin to put on gloves and disposable paper gowns as they prepare the beds to receive the wounded. I do the same. Within a few minutes, my heart quickens in advance, before I can realize why. My body gets into a fight mode when I'm aware of the distinctive howling of the ambulance that stands out in the distance, and that becomes more audible with the passing of seconds…

"They are coming…be ready!" I communicate unnecessarily; everyone is already in position "Diaz, Washington, McCullough…and…" I doubt for a moment as I signal some of the residents to accompany me out on the street to wait for the ambulances "Bayley…come with me" I say at last, probably regretting my decision already.

The guy is a lost case; I don't even understand how he did it to get that far being so clumsy and inconsistent, but it is my duty to teach him, regardless. We wait outside as the sound of the ambulance becomes piercing just right before going off, as not to cause discomfort to the patients in the hospital with the noisy sirens. Immediately after, the first ambulance makes an appearance at full speed to stop hastily right in front of us. I run to the back of the vehicle and the doors are opened abruptly as the paramedics jump out of it…

"What do we have here?" I ask about the condition of the injured as it is the protocol, without any previous greeting, as we don't have time for that. Larry, one of the paramedics begins to recite the situation and I listen carefully whilst my eyes fall on the person lying face down on the stretcher. It's a woman, I notice for the complexion of her bare pale legs coated with a lot of blood coming from the back of her thigh, all my attention going to the source of the problem as always. The woman seems to be making noises and complaints of pain as she is being moved out of the ambulance. I know immediately that the injured person is the police officer for her clothing; she is wearing a bulletproof vest that reads _NYPD…that_ and also because at her side there is another woman with wild hair holding her hand and delivering words of encouragement, and she has a distinctive badge hanging on a chain around her neck. My mind works quickly under those circumstances. I'm assessing everything I can with my eyes, and hearing Larry, the paramedic guy, explaining the situation to me as I'm already thinking about the steps to follow to save the patient's life…

"Twenty-six years old woman…two shots, one in the upper left thigh and another one…" The paramedic is interrupted hastily

"I've been shot in the fucking butt…!" The police officer screams with pain disguised of true indignation once the stretcher is on the ground

"… _aaaand_ she's been shot in the butt…" Larry resumes smiling slightly as he handles to me a binder with the information I need…

"It's alright Alex…" I hear the companion assuring her "You won't be able to sit in a while, but everything will be fine _…"_

"Shut up Nicky…just shut up!" The brunette screams through gritted teeth while I gesture to two of the interns to start scrolling the stretcher inside the hospital…

"She is completely out of danger…" Larry says overconfident, like playing down the woman's injuries, and it bothers me that he makes such an assumption. I know him…well, I know all the paramedics there are in the city, since I keep meeting them all the time, but that guy specifically annoys me the most. He always seems to be trying to impress me, in an absurd attempt to flirt with me...

"Well…let me be the one to judge the patient's condition…" I say cuttingly and run into the hospital behind the injured police officer. I arrive at the cubicle surrounded by curtains shortly after my residents and ask the companion with the wild hair to get out of there ver nicely. I happen to have a high respect for the police and other security forces "I'm sorry…but you'll have to wait outside" I say contrite, afraid to face an officer...I also happen to find them a little intimidating...

"Can't she stay?" The patient asks with dread trying to turn around in her position looking for my face

"I'm really sorry but no, she can't…" I must stand firm in my decision, despite the pleading tone of the woman and the obvious displeasure on the face of the companion...

"It's okay _kid_ …I'm not going anywhere, I'll wait outside" Her partner assures her caressing her black ponytail tenderly and something about the whole exchange stirs my insides. Clearly the two women have a special bond and the one with the indomitable hair is obviously worried about her partner. She leans to whisper something inaudible and out of my hearing in the brunette's ear that causes the last one to scoff in annoyance…

"You idiot…" The brunette admonishes her and the other woman begins to walk away "Call Diane and tell her that I'm fine!"

"You know I will" The other officer says just before closing the curtain behind her "And doctor…" She says getting my attention "Take good care of her…"

"Don't worry about it agent…that's my job" I tell her with serenity and the woman nods as if assured by my words and leaves "Alright…officer Vause…" I have already read her name on the paramedics report…

" _Detective_ …" The woman corrects me dryly; I don't take it wrongly, always understanding the patients' nuisance

"Sorry…" I continue talking with a light demeanor "Detective Vause…let's check that ass of yours and see how serious it is…" I say evenly, with just a hint of humor to appease the altered state of the woman

"Oh shit shit shit…" She mutters around whimpers…fear is clear in the voice of the detective, and I am oddly moved by how the stranger seems so vulnerable despite being an agent of the police department...

"Hey…it's okay…everything is going to be alright" I tell her comfortingly, stooping a little to face her, since she is lying on her stomach and for the first time I get a good look of the brunette's face "I'm doctor Chapman by the way…I'm incredibly good at what I do and you are in very good hands" I continue saying cheerfully and see the hint of a smile perching on her rosy puffy lips and despite her swollen eyes from crying, I think that the detective is the most appealing woman I have ever seen…

* * *

 ** _ALEX'S POV_**

 _Fucking damn it!_ …I think and swear that, if Nicky says again some stupid joke about my butt, I am going to get up despite the pain and punch her in the face. I know she does it only to lighten my nerves; still, in this moment there is nothing to lighten. I'm scared to death, even though the shots apparently have not hit any vital part of my body, according to the paramedics; I'm shaking with fear as I lie on my stomach on a stretch while the paramedics are trying to stop the hemorrhage on the way to the hospital, and only then it is when I have time to assimilate what just happened; not only the injuries and the blinding pain are what have me trembling. I had never been in such a dangerous situation and I could have died. Everything happened so fast, I had not even realized that I had been shot in the first place. Adrenaline kept me running after the criminal, but my leg began to fail for unknown reasons and the man was getting away…I shouted… _Stop or I'll shoot…_ The man did not stop, and in no way I could let him escape. I did not think much about it and fired…one shot from a fairly long distance and the man fell to the ground.

My intention was not shooting to kill, only to reduce him but I don't know what happened to the man, because after I fired, I suddenly felt the raw pain as if my body had just remembered something important. I took my hand to the source of pain behind my leg and when I saw my hand coated with blood, I got dizzy and fainted piteously. I came back to consciousness when the paramedics arrived to assist me along the man I had shot. They took me first to the hospital.

"What happened to him Nicky?" I ask fretfully to my friend inside the ambulance

"They are taking care of him, Alex…alright?" Nicky assures me and I nod, trying to contain the tears of pain. But I can't help feeling sick with the recent memory. I really hope I did not kill him…

Finally, the ambulance comes to a stop and the paramedics begin to take me out of the cabin; the pain intensifies with the movement. I do not record anything that happens around me and scream that I have been shot in my butt when I hear someone asking what happened, blinded with pain. I hate hospitals so much, and my fear and anxiety are increasing as I enter the immaculate hall, full of curious people in scrubs with open eyes fixed on my ass, totally uncovered because the paramedics have ripped my pants to assess my injuries… _fucking idiots…_ I think that at least they could have give me something to cover my rear

"Shut up Nicky…just shut up!" I yell at my partner for another stupid joke about my ass and squeeze her hand to cause her some minor discomfort that would help me drain my frustration

" _Ouch_ …chill out Alex…" _Good…_ I am slightly pleased to do her some damage "You are going to break my fingers" Nicky withdraws her hand with a gesture of resentment as a bunch of people comes to lift me up and slide me onto another bed that seems wider and sturdier, to immediately continue scrolling me to a secluded space surrounded by thins curtains. The position I'm in, is quite uncomfortable and I feel so exposed, not even able to face the people that are scrutinizing my almost naked butt. At least I'm still wearing my underwear…

"I'm sorry…but you'll have to wait outside" Someone says with the sweetest voice and I know they are referring to Nicky

"Can't she stay?" I ask trying to face the woman who had just dismissed my friend. Maybe Nicky has been bothering me with stupid comments, but I can't be without her in that moment; I need her company…

"I'm really sorry but no, she can't…" The woman repeats gently but immovable and I groan internally

"It's okay kid…I'm not going anywhere, I'll wait outside" Nicky says comfortingly stroking my hair and gets closer to tell me something in the ear "The doctor is pretty _hot…_ " All I can do is rolling my eyes and release a sound of irritation. Nicky never takes anything seriously. There I am, lying on my stomach with my injured butt exposed to the world and all Nicky does is checking the doctor out

"You idiot…" _Yeah, maybe it is better if she waits outside…_ I ponder and Nicky is on her way out "Call Diane and tell her that I'm fine!" I say although I know that's the first thing she is probably going to do

"You know I will" Nicky says before leaving and stops a moment to say something, but she is not speaking to me but to someone behind me "And doctor, take good care of her…" All her joker attitude is gone in that moment, and I know that she, under her cool attitude, is also frightened for the whole situation…

"Don't worry about it agent…that's my job" The apparently _hot doctor_ says and Nicky is gone. Now I can't help but be curious to see exactly how hot the doctor is "Alright…officer Vause…"

" _Detective_ …" I say and sound rougher than I intend, _but man!_ I'm in pain…

"Sorry…" The _hot doctor_ apologizes and calls me again correctly " _Detective_ Vause…let's check that ass of yours and see how serious it is…" _Well, if she is as beautiful as her voice sounds_ …I think for a moment

"Oh shit shit shit…" I'm waiting for the pain to intensify at the doctor's probing and close my eyes tightly, clenching my jaw in the process…

"Hey…it's okay…everything is going to be alright" I hear the sweet voice again, but that time from closer, which makes me open my eyes and look straight to the face of the owner..."I'm doctor Chapman by the way…I'm incredibly good at what I do and you are in very good hands" I'm surprised by the doctor's haughtiness and can't help but smile, momentarily fascinated by the pretty blonde… _yeah, she is definitely hot…and so gorgeous...and those eyes..._

"Wow…" I exhale and try to remember how to breathe again after being struck by her stunning smile "And some people say that doctors are terribly bigheaded…" I chime in with irony, making the doctor laugh animatedly; I'm rapt on high while listening to her laughter and my pain fades away instantly, although I have not yet been given any kind of numbing drugs…

"They are right though…" The cute doctor shrugs it off and takes in a serious behavior "Now, if you excuse me…I have to go back to take care of your butt…" She is out of my sight and I feel slightly disappointed for missing the view, and also, I begin feeling extremely self-conscious because then, it was not _anybody_ seeing my butt, but the hot doctor… _How embarrassing_

"God…kill me now…" I barely say under my breath as I feel already some hands on my rear… _the hot doctor's hands…_ I correct myself

"Did you say something?" Doctor Chapman asks

"Nope…nothing…" I deny with a grimace, feeling the tenderness increasing as the doctor examines my injuries

"Dr. Washington, insert an IV line to the patient…" She orders with a voice of command to one of the other doctors, clearly they are under her direction… _Hot and in charge…_ I like that in a woman

"Right on, Dr. Chapman" Someone agrees and I get to see a young woman with dark smooth skin and short hair approaching me from one side "Hello ma'am…" She greets me with a soothing smile that I return despite the sensation of soreness "I'm going to need you to extend your arm so that I can find your vein…" It already hurts me to think that they are going to stick a needle in my arm, but I'm obliged to comply with the doctors' orders and do what I've been told…

"Dr. Diaz, keep the wounds pressed…" Doctor Chapman continues directing as they work on me…

"Arghhh…" I growl feeling the twinge on my arm from the needle and the pain of my wounds being pressed at the same time…

"Sorry…" Several people say in unison

"Alright, detective Vause…I need you to tell me if you feel anything" But I keep close track to one particular voice "Do you feel this?"

"It tickles…" I say, feeling the tingling on the soles of my feet

"Good…" The Dr. approves and continues "Can you move your toes?" I move them immediately "Perfect… _sooo_ …" She says and comes to stand in front of me to then crouch a little to stay face by face "The good news is that both, the bullet in your gluteus and your upper thigh, do not seem to have caused significant damage…at least the bleeding is controlled" I'm so mesmerized by her beauty that I barely pay attention to what she is saying, but there's something stuck in my brain at the words _the good news…_ so I ask…

"And, the bad news?" I inquire sensing the doctor has not told me everything

"Unfortunately, there are no exit wounds, which means that the projectiles are still housed inside you…" She explains calmly "Therefore…we must take you to the operating room to remove the bullets _ASAP…_ I trust that it will be a relatively simple procedure…" I imagined that a surgical intervention to remove the bullets was a possibility; but imagining and knowing, are two very different things. I'm left without words and I grow anxious with apprehension "We must do some previous X-rays to see where the bullets are lodged and take you to the _OR_ …" The doctor ends saying and waits for me to say something

"Doctor Chapman!" Someone calls for her from the other side of the curtains and she straightens up quickly feeling the urgency in the other voice and walks away from me, as I am left thinking that no matter what happens, I could not be in better hands than in the hot doctor's hands…

* * *

 _ **PIPER'S POV**_

"What is it, Dr. Bayley?" I ask only a little annoyed, peeking my head out of the small space delimited by the curtain walls…

"The the…other ambulance…has arrived…" He stutters and lowers his voice to continue "The patient is dead…you must certify his decease"

"Oh my God…" I totally forgot that there was supposed to be another injured. Anyone would think that certain brunette had absorbed all my attention. I look behind me to see Dr. Washington and Dr. Diaz completely fine on their own, but for some reason the idea of leaving the detective saddens me, nonetheless I have to remind myself that she is perfectly stable and in competent hands "Alright…Dr. Diaz and Dr. Washington…take the patient to the X-rays room to run the pertinent tests and prepare her for the surgery…" I don't need to go into much detail about what they have to do. The two young doctors are brilliant and they know the protocol to follow to perfection for this type of injuries…

"Woah woah woah…were are you going?" Detective Vause says hastily in dismay, again trying to turn around to see me. I walk around the stretch so that she can see me…

"It will only be a moment…I must take care of another matter. You are in good hands Detective Vause…" I guarantee "I'll be with you in less than five minutes…besides, someone has to tell your friend that you are going into the _OR…_ "

"Can't I see her before going into the _OR_?" She pleads and my determination crumbles. If her situation had been more serious, I would have not allowed wasting more time, but her condition was stable so I agreed to her plea helplessly...

"Dr. Bayley…go to the waiting room and ask for…" I make a pause and turn my attention to the detective and wait for her to give me the friend's name..

"Nicky, Nicole Nichols…" She stumbles clumsily and I laugh softly

"Really? Nicky Nicole Nichols?" I find the name peculiar, to say the least

"No just…Detective Nichols…" She corrects

"Detective Nichols…and hurry up Dr. Bayley…" I instruct him and he does as he has been said

"Thank you…"

"Don't thank me yet…" I wave off with a gesture of my hand "Now, I have to go, but I'll be right back with you, ok?"

"Ok…" She says and nods with resolve, but the way she does it, as if reassuring herself with the promise that I just made her in an attempt to remain brave, makes me smile with the greatest feeling of endearment, making it harder for me to walk away. But duties are duties…so I walk out of the enclosed space to step into the other matter. Dr. McCullough is waiting for me and gestures me to follow her to the opposite cubicle as she fills me in with what happened…

"The paramedics tried to revive him without success in situ…when he got here there was nothing else to do…" She finishes saying as I'm already standing beside the man and frown at the sight of the bullet wound in the middle of his chest. I never get use to the sight of death. I monitor the body looking for vital signs and corroborate his death… _nothing…_ I look at my watch and declare the decease…

"Time of death…22:47…" I recite and Dr. McCullough explains with strained voice, like she is telling me a big secret…

"The paramedics said that he was a very dangerous man, a killer or something; the police had been after him for quite some time…the wounded officer shot him when he tried to escape…" I don't know how to feel about that information, but there is definitely a sense of admiration for the brunette, even amazement when finding out that the charming vulnerable woman that keeps weeping inconsolably is actually a badass fighting against _very dangerous men_ …

"Detective…" I blurt out the distinction without thinking, lost in thought

"What?" Dr. McCullough retorts in confusion

"The wounded woman is not an officer, is a detective…" I explain and shrug casually after the small rectification that has Dr. McCullough looking at me with a _how is that even relevant_ gesture "Anyway…you finish the paperwork, I have to go…" _I have to save the ass of the gorgeous detective_ …I refrain myself from saying and go to make a call to book the OR and quickly return to the previous cubicle, since I notice that the patient has not yet been taken to the _X-rays_ room. I slide the curtain to one side and greet the people inside…the two interns I left in charge, the patient and the friend with the wild hair…

"Are we ready to go?" I announce with a tone that signals that it is time to go…

"Yes doc…" Detective Nichols informs me leaning down to place a tender kiss on her friend's cheek. In that precise moment I wonder if there is something more than friendship between them "Everything will be fine kid…" She says "And brace yourself because Diane is going to kick your unscathed butt cheek so hard when she gets here…" The brunette bursts out laughing amidst weeping sounds…

"Well…at least she will leave my ass even…" She banters and I glance at the friend with a polite look warning her that we ought to go…

"Ok _kiddo…_ the nice doctor said is time to go…" She gets the hint and straightens herself up to look at me with a severe gesture "You better take care of her doc…there are several of _us_ waiting outside…" I widen my eyes at the subtle threat and do nothing but laughing lightly, more than used to receive faint warnings…

"Nicky! What the hell!" Detective Vause admonishes her instantly. Mortification is palpable in the brunette's voice

"That's alright Detective Nichols…your friend could not be in better hands…" I reply with a genuine smile

"That's all I ask…" The friend retorts, returning to her relaxed demeanor and grins at me apologetically as she walks away…

"Alright detective…it's time to remove some bullets" I notify cheerfully as we begin to scroll the bed across the emergency room to the elevator. On our way, I notice her whole body growing tense as she grabs the sheets with her fists "Who is Diane…the woman who is going to kick your ass?" I ask casually trying to engage her in a conversation, as I always do to distract the patients, however, there are ulterior motives behind my question…

"Ammm…" The young brunette ponders, perhaps taken aback by the enquiry "She is my mom…my mother…" She says as we go into the elevator and there's certain sense of relief within me… _Why am I suddenly so interested in knowing the sentimental status of the young detective?_...I ask myself while I laugh lightly at her answer

"Oh! Mothers!…always threatening to kick asses…" I snicker "But don't worry about it…I will warn her that it is absolutely inadvisable to do so in your condition…" I finish saying, winking at her in a gesture of complicity and I swear that the redness on her cheeks, caused by her cries, grow deeper. I smile at the acknowledgment of the fact…

"Well…thank you…" She says under her breath with a shy grin and the doors open as we reach our destined floor "Dr. Chapman…" She says on our way to the X-rays room with a tone of concern, turning her head to one side to see me from the corner of her eye…

"What is it?" I inquire meeting her gaze

"I heard that an ambulance had arrived…was the other injured in it?" By her tone, I come to detect that she is worried about the criminal's state…

"Yes…" I simply say without sharing more information, fearing she won't like to hear that the man she shot is dead…

"Is he…is he okay?" My heart skips a beat at her display of vulnerability when she spoke the question faintly with small voice… _She really is worried about him…_ I confirm

"They are taking care of him…" And I don't have the guts to tell her the truth. Sometimes we are forced to deliver little lies to our patients as not to worry them about matters that have nothing to do with their own health. I'm about to take her to the _OR_ and I need her to be as peaceful as possible, even for a small intervention. We are already at the _X-rays_ room's door, and before going in I lower myself a little to see her closer in the eyes "And I am taking care of you…so I ask you please, don't worry about that matter" She takes a deep breath and nods with acceptance "Good…let's move on then"

* * *

 ** _ALEX'S POV_**

It is hard to stop thinking about the man I shot. I worry about his condition for entirely contradictory reasons. On one side, I really don't care if the scum left that world. He had caused a lot of damage and surely death was a fair punishment, even when he didn't deserve it…death is too easy and benevolent for someone like him. On the other hand, I had never killed anyone, and the possibility of doing it weighed more than imagining doing it. Since I started my career as a police officer, I had debated a lot about hypothetical circumstances where I would have to face the choice…the decision was easy to carry out actually, because it was not _made_ , it was _taught_ …a criminal, with a big record of severe crimes on his shoulders, armed and about to escape after shooting an officer, still you give him the option, _Stop or I'll shoot…_ the decision is clear and indisputable. But in those theoretical scenarios, you don't think about the aftermath. There are no protocols to follow once you've made the decision to shoot; nobody tells you the internal moral conflict that comes along the choice. So when I ask the doctor about the felon's condition, I do it with real concern…

"Is he…is he okay?" I don't want to be a murderer, although I had no other option but to shoot…

"They are taking care of him…" She says and I feel instant relief… _he is alive…I did not kill him…_ I let the information sink in as we come to a halt. The beautiful doctor comes closer to nail her light blue gaze on me "And I am taking care of you…so I ask you please, don't worry about that matter" She speaks with such serenity that makes me forget about the entire issue. I nod spellbound "Good…let's move on then" She says and we are moving again into a room where I observe x-rays equipment "We have to take off your vest…it can interfere with the x-rays image" She explains as I see two women in white scrub suits approaching me "The nurses will help you with the vest and I'll wait on the other side of the glass for the radiologist to run the tests…ok?"

"Okay…" I mouthed and she leaves, but not before giving me a sweet smile

The nurses help me take off the bulletproof vest. The process is somewhat complicated by the position in which I find myself, and every little effort I make to facilitate the task results excruciatingly painful, despite the painkillers that they have already administered me. The x-rays only take a few minutes and I'm surprised because I did not think it would be so fast.

"Alright detective Vause…we are finished here…Dr. Diaz and Dr. Washington will take you to the prep room as I wait for your results…" My stomach contracts as I am aware of what the next step implies…the prep room, before the slaughterhouse "So I'll see you in a few minutes" But damn it! Suddenly I can't wait to go there, because if the hot doctor says that she'll see me in a few minutes, I would not mind at all waiting for her in the damn hell. The other two girls scroll me out of the x-rays room to head back towards the elevators.

"You don't have to worry about anything ma'am…" Dr. Washington said with a big contagious smile "Dr. Chapman is pretty awesome" I feel like I don't need someone to confirm what I already know deep down. I have an incredible skill at reading people, and I don't need to know the doctor thoroughly to see that she is an astounding woman indeed; beyond her beauty, I can observe in her an innate kindness that radiates from all her being to warm your insides with a single look of her candid eyes, with the openness with which her lips are drawn into stunning smiles so easily and so frequently to appease your worries instantly or with the way the mellow tone of her voice hypnotizes you and vows to you that everything is going to be fine in a way that leaves no room to distrust…I evoke every trait of hers…

"Yeah…she is an amazing doctor…" The other doctor chimes in dragging me back to reality from my self-absorption "And an incredible person too…"

"Aren't all doctors supposed to be incredible persons?" I ask them puzzled after mulling about it, causing them to burst with laughter

"Hell no!" The girl who inserted the IV on my arm exclaims with a snort "The vast majority are assholes…if you ask me"

"And yet you are one of them…" I retort with amusement and a bell announces that we have reached our floor…

"But only because we aspire to be nice doctors, like Dr. Chapman…" Dr. Washington continues saying as they both scroll me out of the elevator

"Is she the boss or something?" I ask intrigued. All of a sudden I'm eager to learn everything about the cute doctor that seems to be highly respected among her coworkers…

"She's an attending…and we are residents…so yes, she is sort of our boss…" Dr. Diaz explains and it is only when we are facing a big double door that reads _Operating Room_ that I remember that I am about to be operated…nerves come back to seize my whole being…

I'm taken to a room with walls covered with white tiles and where the characteristic hospital smell seems to be intensified by a thousand. That room looks like the source of that clean aroma to disinfectant that impregnates the air in every space of the building, and although it is not an unpleasant smell, I can't help but wrinkle my nose at it, feeling quite nauseated by it…

"We need to take off the rest of your clothes" Dr. Diaz informs me and I feel overly self-conscious, which is silly because for starters, they are doctors! So nudity is just part of their work, and also because at this point, I think is sure to assume that half the staff of the hospital has already seen my ass, so on second thought, I don't see what the problem is with showing some more skin "The nurse will help you with it…" She says and gets busy on another matter as a nurse comes my way to help me get undressed. I relax a little despite being taking off the remnants of my clothes in front of a handful of people as I notice that they all seem to be paying attention to other issues…

"I've got your results detective Vause…" My body stiffens as my ears recognize the voice behind the sound of a door being closed. At this precise moment I'm utterly naked. My shirt, my bra my panties, everything is gone and the nurse is helping me to put on the customary thin gown made for patients, of those that have the back completely open. I rush to help the nurse as Dr. Chapman walks towards me with her eyes fixed on the radiography, whilst she drags a stool to take a sit right in front of me and then faces me "So…" She says casually, completely oblivious to my nakedness and to my discomfort for having her so close in such an exposed situation "The bullet in your gluteus is fortunately not very deep, however…the shot in your thigh is more serious than I expected…" She goes on explaining and I stop struggling with the damn gown attentive to what she is saying "The projectile hit the bone, causing a considerable femoral fissure…actually I'm surprised you did not complain more about the pain" _Is that appreciation in her face?_ I shrug with a modest smile, disregarding the compliment, because…it is a compliment, right? It is a compliment if you feel flattered…as I am right now…

"Oh well…" I say with a grin and I swear her eyes fall to my lips and the tip of her tongue darts out of her mouth to moisten her lower lip before resuming after clearing her throat

"To sum it up…you'll be perfectly fine, but the recovery will take you longer than expected due to the bone fissure…" She readopts her professional stance that for the tiniest of moments faded just seconds ago "Nevertheless Detective _Vause_ , I think you are very lucky…" She ends up saying, sealing the prognosis with an intense glare that made me feel like she could see right into my soul…

"I'm starting to believe I am, Doctor _Chapman_ …" I don't believe in destiny or that kind of bullshit, but as my eyes are fixed on the beautiful blue of hers, I feel like there is no other place where I want to be more than here, as if having been shot in the butt is the luckiest thing that has ever happened to me in my life…

* * *

 **P.S:** Soooo, YAY or NAY?


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you guys for your wonderful words and support. You can read my "thank you" words on the reviews section. I have decided not to leave more notes in here because they alter the number of words in the chapters, so this is the last Note, unless I need to communicate something important XD. I'll see you in the comments ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Delirious patients asking for hot doctors

* * *

 _ **PIPER'S POV**_

The surgery ends without major inconveniences. There have not been any significant damages as I already suspected even when the injuries were not to be taken lightly as the muscles had been torn by the bullets. A couple of centimeters would have been detrimental, since the bullet in her thigh could have easily reached the femoral artery, and I was immensely relieved that it was not the case. I carefully supervised the work of my residents throughout the procedure, but it is me who ends up closing the wounds. I don't want them to practice sutures on the beautiful skin of the brunette. I still try to convince myself that my decision is not personal. I finish suturing the incision on the buttock after my interns extracted the second bullet and I clean once again the whole area, putting an end to the intervention when wrapping the wounds neatly. I keep the bullets in a small jar, as is the protocol, to collect evidence in these kinds of incidents and I signal the end of the operation to the staff…

"We are done people…" The anesthetist starts then the proper procedure to awaken the patient while the crew works on the task of turning her over so that now she lies on her back, after which they move her to another bed. I take off the disposable gown, the bloody gloves and the mask before leaving the _OR_ and then I wash my hands. I walk to the recovery room, adjacent to the _OR_ and wait for my residents to bring the detective in. When the doors open, I smile widely when I hear the small complaints and grunts coming from her mouth, extremely affected by the anesthesia "Okay, let's see how you are doing" I say even though she probably can't hear me, and walk closer to assess her condition, opening her eyelids with my thumbs and flashing her beautiful eyes with a light. The emerald irises are completely invaded by the black of her pupils, completely blown out due to the effect of the drugs, even so they respond appropriately to the stimulus of light "Alright…I think we can take her to her room…" I inform

"It's alright, we can take her from here…go home to get some rest, Dr. _P_ …" Dr. Washington says and I shoot at her a look of disapproval that makes her correct herself "Sorry…Dr. Chapman…" Not that I mind to be called like that, since I know the young doctor doesn't mean it in a disrespectful way, but I think there is a moment and a time for everything…

"That's okay…" I quickly deny the offer "Honestly I'm not tired at all…" And indeed I don't feel tired, despite having a good 27 hours without sleep, and also, _maybe…_ just _maybe_ I want to stay and wait for the detective to wake up and be the first thing she sees… _Wow!_...the thought takes me by surprise "Come on…let's take her upstairs…" I say quickly in an attempt to ignore the things that have just haunted my mind. We start then to take her to her room on the third floor. It's in the elevators when she wakes up a little more…

"Doctor hot?" She mumbles and I froze thinking… _Had she just say Dr. hot?..._ I think she did because Dr. Diaz and Dr. Washington make a poor effort to hide their laughter. I, on the other hand, as much as I try, can't hide my blush so I play dumb as If I did not hear it "Hot doctor?" She rephrases more clearly with demand and struggles to prop her head and tries to focus her eyes on something looking around aimlessly…her woozy face and her disheveled black hair cause significant tingles in the pit of my stomach; she is endearingly cute just like this…

"I think someone is asking for you, Dr. Chapman…" Dr. Diaz chimes in with amusement as she pushes the patient down carefully by her shoulders so that she could lay her head on the pillow again…

"Delirious patients asking for hot doctors are actually quite common…" I say casually as we hit the floor and the doors open but adopt a defensive tone to resume "Besides, there are three doctors in this elevator…she could be referring to _any_ of us..."

" _Chapman_ …Dr… _hot_ " She rambles as we scroll her out of the elevator and I literally want to stuff her mouth with a sock to stop her from talking nonsense

"Yeah…it could be _any_ of us…" Dr. Washington retorts sarcastically, snickering slightly in the end

"She's under the effects of anesthesia…she's just talking nonsense…" I keep refuting in an attempt to fool myself into thinking that those _nonsense_ words are not causing butterflies in my stomach.

Fortunately the patient seems to be knocked out again and nobody says further words. We arrive at the nurse's station and I fill in some forms as I tell them to continue to take her to the assigned room. I must go to the waiting room to notify her family and friends that everything went perfectly. On my way there, the repercussions of fatigue hit me off guard. Suddenly, I feel my eyelids heavy and my neck stiff uncomfortably, so I do some neck stretching exercises as I approach the waiting room. I straighten my neck when I hear the bustle coming from the hall… _What the hell is going on?..._ Why do I suddenly hear so many voices in the silent waiting room? I get the answer when I walk out to the ample lobby. There is a boisterous gathering of police agents…

"Please…!" I call their attention to ask them to keep it quiet…

"Doctor Chapman!" Detective Nichols exclaims and walks towards me rapidly with a middle aged woman that's attached to her arm. I don't need for her to introduce me to the woman because the resemblance is uncanny; that woman can only be _Diane_ , the detective's mother...

"How is she?" She is the one who asks me with urgency and everyone goes silent to pay attention to my words. At least I don't have to tell them to shut up anymore…

"Everything has gone very well…" I say out loud for everybody to hear me but my eyes are focused on the older woman with swollen eyes in front of me, feeling empathy for the anguished mother…

"Oh, thank God!" She cries with relief and I don't have time to say anything else since the woman has me trapped in an inexorable hug I did not see coming. I receive the gesture somehow awkwardly, as I always do when strangers hug me or kiss my cheeks, but I know remain stoic under those circumstances it is only a part of my job. Is inevitable not receiving those displays of affection from family members when I deliver them good news. What I am not expecting however is to receive the same gesture from the other detective; as Diane let's me go, I am once more trapped in unfamiliar arms "Nicky! Let the doctor talk…" The woman admonishes the detective like a little girl and demands more information once I'm freed "Tell me everything doctor"

"She received two shots, one in her _buttock_ and another one in the back of her thigh. Both injuries, despite the gravity that implies a bullet wound, did not cause any critical harm. The bullets were removed relatively quickly; there was no significant blood loss and the only thing we can regret is an average fissure in her femur, since the bullet in her thigh hit the bone…" The woman grimaces in pain and starts sobbing again "But…it is nothing that time and some rest can't heal…she'll be perfectly fine" I assured the woman placing my hand on her shoulder to give her an amicable squeeze…

"I'm sorry Doctor…" She murmurs apologetically as she wipes the tears away with a tissue "I think we haven't been properly introduced…"

"I think that's not necessary, Mrs. Vause" I chime in with a smile

"Thank you so much Doctor…" The woman praises me with infinite gratitude. I shook my head, wanting to tell her without words that her thankfulness is not necessary, that I was just doing my job "How is she? Can I see her?" She further inquires

"She just came out of the operating room and we just took her to her room…" I say "She is still heavily sedated and she'll probably sleep all night; I would advise you to go home and get some rest…you can visit her in the morning once she's fully awake…"

"No, no way…" Mrs. Vause denies fervently

"Diane, the Doctor is right…she's probably out of this world, she won't even know that you are there…" Detective Nichols argues but she is immediately interrupted by the older woman

"I _need_ to see her…" Diane says obdurately, leaving no place for arguments

"Okay, that's okay" I agree instantly, after all is a perfectly understandable request "I'll take you with her immediately" I say with reassurance "But only family is allowed to enter outside visiting hours…" I regret informing to the friend and Mrs. Vause turns to see her with a face of contrition

"It's okay Diane…you go" The wild haired woman assures the mother with a smile and hugs her informing her that she'll wait for her right there and I begin walking to guide the woman to her daughter's room…

"That _damn_ job of hers…" The woman mutters under her breath on our way down the hall towards the elevators "Since she told me she wanted to go to the police academy, I've been waiting for this call…" I hit the elevator button and turn to smile tenderly at her, understanding her reserves. She continues talking as we step into the elevator once the doors open in front of us "Not that I'm not proud of her, I am…but the risks she faces everyday..." I just listen to the woman who seems to have the need to drain her distress...another part of the job...to listen and listen..."And she is _so_ brilliant, my Alex…she could have chosen any profession…" The doors open on the 3th floor "She could have been a doctor like you, saving lives would have been nice…" She continues talking but there is something in her words that bothers me, so I can't contain what comes out of my mouth next…

"I think it's a very brave and admirable profession, your daughter's…" I try to keep a casual tone but there is certain need to stand up for the detective's choice of life that makes my voice come out somewhat tense "Tonight she probably saved many lives catching the bad guy…" I come to a stop once we reach the room's door and Diane faces me with a shocker gesture, like she's surprised by my retort. Suddenly I am aware that maybe I have crossed a line, so I soften my tone to finish saying "Maybe your daughter has saved more lives tonight than I have saved all month…" I smile at her in some way apologetic for having burst out before, and open the door for her. She walks in, not without first throwing me a look of… _amusement?_

" _Awwww_ , my baby…" She squeals in a whisper as she walks with extreme care towards the unconscious figure of the brunette "Can I?" She asks me before taking the face of her daughter in her hands. I nod in assurance and smile at the loving picture as the mother caresses the cheeks of the detective with her thumbs "She looks so pale…" She acknowledges and wonders with good humor "Are you sure about what you said? That she did not lose much blood?"

"The blood she lost has been replaced during surgery…I think her pallor is rather due to the lack of sun" I joke laughing subtly and she does the same, but her eyes never turn away from her daughter's face while stroking her cheeks and hair tenderly. I'm about to turn around and leave the room to give her some privacy but her voice stops me on my tracks

"Do you have children, Doctor?" She speaks loud enough for me to hear

"Ammmm…" I mumble, taken aback by the sudden question

"Oh, I'm sorry…that was rude for me to ask…" She turns her face towards me embarrassed

"It's okay…I don't mind the question" I say walking closer "And no…I don't have children…" I knit my eyebrows waiting for her to explain why she asked me that question…

"Tonight…I was watching the news…I knew she was in a special operation, although she never talks to me about the details, to not get me worried..." She begins saying, looking at me this time, holding the hand of the detective delicately between hers "When I heard what had happened, I felt a pain in the middle of my chest and I did not need to receive a call to know she was the injured officer" Tears are falling from her eyes "I got dressed immediately and waited for Nicky's call…Detective Nichols" She clarifies sniffing a little "What a mother feels for her kids…is something that has no explanation" I'm moved with her words and I can only imagine how scared she has been

"Everything is fine now Mrs. Vause…"

"Oh please darling, call me Diane…" She says as she wipes the tears with a tissue paper

"Diane…" I concede her

"How long will she be here, in the hospital?"

"I would like to keep her under observation for at least two days and we'll see from there, but I'm positive that she'll be able to leave the hospital on the third day…" I gently explain "That's why I recommend you to go home, pick up some clothes and personal items for your daughter and for you, and come back tomorrow morning when she is awake…"

"I don't want to leave her alone…"

"She won't be alone…there are nurses and doctors who will be watching her…" I start explaining

"Will you be here?" The woman asks me with high expectations

"No, I won't…" I honestly tell her because, even when just a moment ago I had thought about staying, I would really like to go home to shower, eat something and rest a little

"I'm sorry…of course you'll have other things to do; you've done a lot already…" She apologizes

"Trust me; if I thought her condition was risky, I would not leave her side…" I assure her and that seems to appease her concerns a little "You are authorized to spend the night with her, but honestly I don't see the point…you have not come prepared to spend the night. Go home, pack some clothes in a bag and if you want to, you can spend the rest of the nights here with your daughter…" She ponders about it for a while and finally she seems to give in…

"Probably you are right…" She admits "Besides, Nicky will be waiting for me…"

"That's the best thing you can do…I'll leave you two sometime alone…" I smile and bid my goodbyes "I'll see you tomorrow then…"

"Thank you so much doctor, for taking care of her…"

"Good night Diane…"

"Good night Doctor Chapman…" We exchange and I'm ready to go, thinking of getting into bed after a shower with hot water, sure that I'm going to pass out the second my head hits the pillow…

However, it's three thirty in the morning and I'm lying in bed after a long and relaxing shower, and my mind does not seem willing to give me respite as each one of my thoughts seem to be monopolized by the young detective and my body is seized by a foreign fear because I know that the thrill I have for dawn to come soon so that I can see her again, is not a very smart thing to feel…

* * *

 ** _ALEX'S POV_**

I feel my mouth thick, my tongue doughy and dry as sandpaper. My throat hurts when I swallow and there's a stabbing sensation that radiates from somewhere in my body that I can't pin point…

"Good morning Detective Vause…How are you feeling?" I hear a dreamy voice saying from somewhere… _Shit…I died!..._ I think I'm dead, or at least that I am dreaming, because there is no way that there is a voice as perfect as that one in this filthy world. I'm afraid to open my eyes and corroborate my suspicions "Can you hear me?" The heavenly voice insists and I squeeze my eyes tighter, refusing to face the reality "Detective Vause…" The woman says with urgency "Are you alright?" I feel some fingers forcing my eyelids open and I get stunned by a blinding light that makes me complain…

"Arrrghhh…" I softly grumble and flinch from the lights by ducking my face…

"Sorry…" She mutters shyly and explains "You wouldn't open your eyes and you had a… _weird_ expression in your face" I begin opening my eyes of my own will and blink repeatedly to get rid of the flashes that remain imprinted on my retina "How are you feeling today? Do you have any discomfort?" I lift my face again looking for the source of that voice through half-opened eyelids and I distinguish the blurred outline of a person that hovers from above me. I open my eyes wider and I see _her_ , yet a little fuzzy, but I could pick out a smile like hers from miles away… _the hot doctor_ …realization hits me

"Oh my God…it was not a dream?" I ask puzzled with hoarse voice, now that the pieces are beginning to fall in the right place. Her sweet laugh causes my ears to tickle delightfully…

"No, it was not a dream…" She says as I start coughing out of control due to the roughness in my throat "Here…drink some water" She brings a plastic cup to my lips and I take a few sips that mollify the dryness in my mouth "Better?" I clear my throat to speak…

"Thank you…" I manage to say a little less croaky

"So, how are you feeling, Detective Vause?" She asks as my mind adjusts to reality

"I'm feeling _great_ …" I reply honestly. For starters, I was enjoying the company, and also, I feel so rested and so at ease "I think I've never slept so thoroughly in my entire life…"

" _Awww_ …The miracle of sedatives…" She chimes in cheerfully and then continues talking casually "Your mother was here last night…"

"She was?"

"Yes…but you were completely knocked out, so I had to convince her to go home and get some rest. She's probably on her way here…" She informs me nicely

"Thanks for telling her that…it would have been absurd for her to stay…" I say and wonder completely oblivious of the time "What time is it?"

"It's 7:30 am" She says after looking at her watch "What about your leg? Are you experiencing pain or discomfort?" Now that she mentions it, I remember the sharp pain in my thigh

"Yes…I feel _certain_ discomfort…" Hell my leg throbs madly

"Do you mind saying on a scale of one to ten, how much does it hurt?"

"Ammm…a four…maybe a five…" I downplay my pain, I don't know exactly why…maybe I want to impress her, although it is a very stupid thing to do, especially when as my mind sharpens, the pain also becomes more nagging...

"What if I ask you again once you've dropped the tough pretense?" She asks me with a look of skepticism and a striking smirk that tugs the right corner of her mouth up beautifully…I'm totally busted. I snort a little embarrassed and confess

"Alright…maybe a six or a seven"

"That's what I thought…" She snickers a little as she takes notes on a binder "I'll tell the nurse to increase the morphine dosage" Then she leaves the binder aside and begins putting on some gloves "Do you think you can turn on your side? I would like to check your wounds…"

"Is it not too early in the morning to be showing my butt around to people?" I am slightly reluctant to show my ass to the hot doctor again, at least not under these humiliating circumstances

"First of all, I'm not just _people…_ I'm your doctor, and second of all…" She continues with a snapping sound of the latex when she finishes putting on the second glove and takes in a serious demeanor that ignites a burning pleasure in my insides "As your doctor…I will ask you again to turn around and let me do my work…" Why am I suddenly so turned on with the simple exchange? Maybe because I'm a little deviant…and, why do I suddenly feel the air between us buzzing with an electrical current enough to power cities? Maybe because the drugs in my system are making me imagine things that are not… _or are they?_

"Okay…alright…" I give up raising my hands in surrender "But…" I add at last, thinking of taking advantage of the moment to obtain certain information I've been wanting to know for a while…well, exactly for the small period of time that I've been awake. She looks at me in wonder and I keep talking in a suave fluency that takes me by surprise; I'm hopeless when it comes to flirting, so maybe my sudden smoothness is due to the drugs that still linger in my veins "Don't you think that at least I deserve to know the name of the woman that keeps asking to see my ass?" I say in a negotiating manner and she narrows her eyes meditatively, but she purses her lips and I know she is fighting not to smile…

"Piper…" She says after a while of expectation on my part…

"Piper…" I repeat out loud savoring the name in my mouth and lips and can't help but imagining a thousand scenarios in which I can say her name, mostly around moaning sounds… _Piper!...Piiipeeeer!...What the fuck is wrong with me?_ I wonder as I'm slightly disgusted by my _pervy_ thoughts, but in my defense, I think it is impossible avoiding that kind of wicked mental images with this woman...

"Now turn around _Detective_ …" She orders as if slightly annoyed and my stomach contracts, but I know she is not really angry because I catch a glimpse of the corners of her mouth twitching upwards almost imperceptible

"I'm Alex…" I retort as casual as I can "In case you want to know…"

"I already knew that…" She shrugs conceitedly and continues offhandedly "Alex Pearl Vause…born March 7, 1992. Operated at age 14 for acute appendicitis…You are allergic to penicillin _and_ peanuts _and_ shellfish…" She lists with her fingers "Those are a _lot_ of allergies you have by the way…" I scoff at her comment but she goes on "As you can see, I already know many things about you, Detective…"

"Well…that's unfair…" I complain "You have everything in my medial record"

"I'm still waiting for you to turn around…" She sentences, that time seriously

"Fine…" I agree sourly and I'm a little inhibited as I start to turn over on my right side under the blankets pretty aware that the only thing I'm wearing is the thin gown that patients wear. A hiss of pain escapes from me without warning when I move…

"You ok?" She asks me concerned and I feel her hands instantly on my back, helping me on the process…

"Yeah…just a… _twinge_ in my… _butt_ …" I explain as I finish getting settled on my right side with her help

"Okay...Let's have a look…" She says in a soothing voice but I grow anxious as she begins to uncover my body from the shelter of the sheets and opens the gown from behind to expose my ass to her fairy view. I feel her hands _working_ on my rear and I sense a slight tug that makes me wince, as if she is trying to take something from my skin, maybe some adhesives "Let me know if I'm hurting you…" She keeps pulling "I won't remove all the bandages, just enough to see the sutures…" She trails and I sense her leaning over, until her face is pretty close to my rear " _Great_ …" I hear her saying and my heart skips a beat "The sutures look great…" She finishes as she covers the wounds again and throws the sheets over me carefully "Here...Let me help you…" She offers me and helps me ever so gently, but in spite of it, a new gasp of pain escapes from my lips which makes her reassure me caringly "It's alright...we are done..."

"So, how long will I be here?" I wonder

"As I already told your mother, you'll have to stay in the hospital at least two days...surely you'll be able to go home the day after tomorrow" And suddenly the fact makes me sad "You have great _tats_ by the way…" She says out of the blue signaling the tattoo on my upper arm that the hospital gown fails to cover…

" _Tats_?" I repeat with mockery as I raise my eyebrows in amusement

" _Tattoos_ …" She explains causing me to laugh

"Yeah, I know what _tats_ are…but _cool_ people don't call them that…" I tell her wrinkling my nose at the end. She opens her mouth incredulous before my words…

"Are you implying that I'm not cool, Detective Vause?" She feigns indignation

"No, I'm just saying…it's not cool to call them _tats_ " I smile condescendingly, just prolonging the teasing

"Well… _whatever_ …" She finishes with a tone of childish petulance and I swear she does a great effort not to stick out her tongue. I chuckle at her annoyance and our _intimate_ moment is interrupted by the appearance of my mother. I'm happy to see her but I hate that our small exchange has come to an end…

"Alex. Pearl. Vause…" My mother says sternly. I notice that it is the second time that I'm called by my full name in such a short period of time as she approaches my side with firm steps and takes my face between her hands "You have no idea how worried I've been" She barely squeals squeezing my cheeks and peppering my face with kisses…

"Mom!" I complain a little embarrassed when I look at the doctor from the corner of my eye ducking her face with a smile "It's alright…I'm fine…nothing happened…" I circle her wrists with my fingers to force her away from me gently…

"Nothing happened?!" She moves away a little to ask me in shock "Are you telling me that you getting shot, means nothing?"

"Mom…" I call her warily and flick my eyes to one side "Can we discuss this later?" _We have company…_ I say behind the question

"Of course…" She understands and turns her attention to Piper that stands on my left side "Forgive my manners, Dr. Chapman…Good morning"

"That's perfectly fine Diane…and good morning to you too" It catches my attention that she speaks so familiarly to my mother, calling her even by her first name

"Didn't you go home to rest?" My mom asks her and I watch the conversation turning my attention from one side to the other, since they stand facing each other and the bed where I lay stands in the middle…

"Yes I did, but I only got to rest for a couple of hours…I _ammm_ …" She stumbles a little and flicks her eyes down to see me for a split second and resumes saying "I had matters to attend to…" Is she referring to me? I wonder truly intrigued

"I guess patients are your priority…"

"Always…" Then her eyes linger on me consciously as she delivers the word around a sweet smile that could melt the polar ice-caps…

"And how did you find _my_ Alex this morning?" My mother's question makes her look away from me, and I instantly feel desolated by the loss of her azure eyes on me

"Your _Alex_ is perfectly fine…" She emphasizes my name so beautifully that makes my heart come to a stop and hear her calling me like that a thousand times more "I just finished checking her injuries and they look great…" But when she lays her eyes on me again to continue speaking, my heart comes back to life to beat more forcefully "They will soon bring you breakfast, I know you must be famished…" Hunger is the last thing on my mind, at this moment I'm feeling my stomach packed with other many sensations "Today, you should stay in bed...don't even think about trying to get out of it and walk, the stitches could break with the effort, are we clear?" She asks with warning tone to which I nod "I'll be back in the late afternoon to see how you are doing…" _Late afternoon?_ I think utterly saddened. There are so many hours left for that…

"Okay…" I mutter discouragingly and I hope she can't perceive the hint of disillusionment

"Thank you so much doctor…" My mom says and Piper bids us to have a great day

"Bye…" I get to say just before she leaves and I would swear the room grows gloomy in her absence…

"She is _so_ gorgeous…don't you think?" My mother tells me in confidence, slapping my arm ever so lightly

"Yeah…I guess she is _nice_ " I say casually

"Nice!? Oh Alex…! You would be more convincing if you were not drooling over her…" She says condescendingly and brings a tissue to my lips as if to wipe it clean

"What!?" I retort indignant, pushing her hand away from my face defensively and defend myself "I'm not drooling…"

"All but…!" Diane snorts delighted with the situation "I know that silly look of yours when she was in here…you looked as smitten as a kitten…" She highlights humorously and I panic… _Have I been so obvious?_ I wonder with unlimited dread…

"Do you think she noticed?" I ask my mother who seems oblivious to my dismay

"I hope so…" She shrugs it off…

"Hope so?" I inquired with incredulity "Oh my god! That would be extremely embarrassing…" And as things could not get better, because my fucking luck seemed missing since the day I was born, Nicky appears through the door asking…

"What's embarrassing?" She wonders walking towards me with a deep frown and stands by my side without even acknowledging the fact that I just woke up after surgery, after being shot, and she continues speaking in a cheerful tone "By the way…I ran into your doctor on my way here…man she's hot!"

"Hi Alex…How are you feeling Alex? It's so nice to hear everything went well Alex..I am so happy to see you, Alex…" I utter slightly annoyed for her lack of consideration…

"Ohhh come here!" She traps me into a bear hug and says close to my ear "It's really nice seeing you are ok, _kid_ …I was truly worried about you" Only I know how hard it is for Nicky to show her sappy side, so of course, she always ends up by diverting the subject to a lighter one, delivering a joke or sarcastic comment. She frees me and continues talking "Although, honestly…I knew you were going to be just fine, I mean…that hot doctor looks like she is capable of doing fucking miracles…like Jesus Christ or some shit…"

"Nicky!" My mother disapproves "That language! And don't blaspheme…"

"Sorry…" Nicky barely mouths with apology at Diane "What were you talking about?" She asks casually as she sits uninvited on the bed…

"We were talking about Dr. Chapman…" Diane replays with fun and Nicky utters a low sound of approval as she wiggles her eyebrows funfully

" _You_ were talking about Dr. Chapman…" I correct and say tiredly "And please…can we drop it? I'm feeling suddenly faint" I am actually starting to be slightly dizzy, and maybe my body does need food after all.

They stop the banter and my mother asks with concern what's wrong. I tell her that maybe I need some food and she leaves immediately to ask someone for my breakfast. Nicky makes small talk once we are alone and I take the moment to ask her about something that's been in the back of my mind since I woke up and realized where I was…

"Nicky…" I begin tentatively

"What's up, kid?"

"Do you know something about the man I shot?" I hadn't had the opportunity to ask the doctor, not wanting to ruin the lightness of our pleasant conversation...

"You mean the criminal who shot you first?" She retorts infuriated but then takes in a more composed tone "Don't worry…the bastard didn't make it to the hospital alive…" The staggering unruffled way she says it contrasts greatly with the revolting sense that seizes my stomach. Finally I think I won't be able to eat breakfast after all.

But above the shock that brings me the fact of knowing that I killed someone, there is something more that bothers me deeply. I remember the conversation…

 _"Is he…is he okay?"_ I asked the doctor when I was being dragged to the _X-rays_ room

 _"They are taking care of him…"_ She said; she _lied_ …and she delivered the lie so easily and so at ease that I trusted her blindly. I ponder about it and my heart sinks with discontent, feeling a sense of betrayal...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As gay as the day is long

* * *

 _ **PIPER'S POV**_

I leave the room reluctantly, but I don't have more reasons to stay. My mind is working poorly, slightly dull, reviewing each one of our small exchanges and trying to discern if there had been some flirting on her part… _I think there was…_ I ponder, but immediately I force myself to remove those ideas from my head when my reckless heart flutters with excitement at the possibility. I decide to occupy my mind and morning visiting other patients, although I really don't have to, since in theory I'm not supposed to be working today, but the alternative of being at home alone with no tasks in hand, drives me nuts. The hospital is my best ally to forget the chaos that is my personal life lately, as I seem to fail in every attempt to achieve the things I want; at least, my professional life could not be better at this moment. I walk to the nurse's station to collect some patient's files and I start walking again as I read the files absentmindedly…

"Hey! Doctor Chapman…" I hear someone calling me and I snap my head up from the files in my hands. I see Detective Nichols approaching my way down the hall greeting me with a big smile that I return genuinely…

"Detective Nichols…it's nice seeing you…"

"Likewise Doc…" She stops in front of me to ask with excitement "So, is Alex awake? How is she? Can I see her already?" She delivers the questions one after another hastily, to which I laugh reassuringly and respond

"Yes, she is awake, she is perfectly fine and Mrs. Vause is in the room with her, you can go to visit her"

"Thank you so much doc!" She grabs me by my shoulders and shakes me lightly with excitement for a couple of seconds and hurries towards the hall where the room is…I shake my head and roll my eyes and continue my quest, wondering what kind of relationship the woman have with the detective. I take the stairs to go up to the intensive care floor, where I have a couple of patients I would like to see.

"Piper!" I run into my friend Polly on my way up as she is on her way down. We stop at the landing of the staircase to talk "What are you doing here? Don't you have the day off?" If someone knows my schedule better than me, _that_ is my friend Polly…

"Yeah well…" I admit hesitantly looking for a valid excuse

"Gosh Piper…" I knew she was going to admonish me for it "You are a workaholic! You have to stop!"

"No no…that's not it…" I begin defensively and continue with seriousness "Last night an emergency came…"

" _Ohhh_ …What happened?" She asks intrigued widening her eyes in excitement, forgetting for a moment that she was supposed to be scolding me; she is always fascinated with my stories from the _ER_. She is a doctor too, but she specialized in neonatology. My constant contact with emergencies and awful accidents were always of her interest. I smile at her and start telling her…

"A wounded police officer came…well, _a detective…_ she was shot twice…"

"She?" She retorts in surprise widening her eyes. I nod and resume the story without being able to hold a silly smile while speaking…

"Turns out that the police was after a dangerous man, apparently the detective went after him and she got shot in the process, but the man got the worst part because he arrived without vital signs a few minutes after her…"

" _Uhhh_ …she sounds like a badass woman…" Polly says playfully but immediately gets serious like aware of her impertinence "Oh my God…she is _okay,_ isn't she?"

"Yes she is fine…she was shot in the leg..." I stop and proceed explaining further "Well, she got one shot in the back of her thigh and another one _technically_ in her butt…"

"Ouch…" Polly winces in pain at the information

"Yeah…but her cute butt will be fine though…" I say completely unconscious of my words. Of course she catches them in midair…

" _Cute_ butt, Piper?" It is only then that I realize what I just said "Please tell me you've not been checking her ass out…"

"What!? No! She's a patient!" I say outrageously, but at the same time I'm aware that at some level of my consciousness I came to think once or twice that the detective had a pretty nice butt… _and face…and legs…and arms…shit!_ I notice that in fact I have been staring more than what my professional ethics allows me. Polly just watches me like she doesn't buy it…

"Is _she_ the reason why you are here on your day off?" She wonders suspiciously as a smirk tugs the corner of her lips… _God…I hate that she knows me so well…_

" _Nooo_ …" I poorly deny narrowing my eyes " _FYI,_ I have other patients to visit" I fan her face with the folders I carry in my hand to prove my point

"I want to meet this _hot_ badass woman" I'm taken aback by her comment, _because…_

"How do you know she is hot?" I didn't say she was hot, I just said she has a cute butt

"You just confirmed it…" She flashes me a knowing smile with a flick of her tongue…

"Ohhhh, you sly bitch" I hiss a little annoyed at her…

"As much as I want to keep listening to your _always_ so _entertaining_ stories that make me question your work ethics…" She says sarcastically, but I know deep down she truly enjoys them "I gotta go now…" She continues her way down the stairs and speaks with amusement loud enough for me to hear "But definitely, the hot detective is a topic we should discuss further over lunch…" I groan under my breath and keep going, looking for ways to keep my mind busy and away of some thoughts that involve a certain brunette…

I spend the morning monitoring a couple of patients who are in intensive care and getting rid of a big load of paperwork. Near lunchtime, my phone vibrates in the pocket of my white lab coat…

 **POL:** _Hey there! I'm going to lunch at the cafeteria, u still here?_

I read the message and sigh. All morning trying not to think about the detective, and now Polly sure would make the task harder with hundreds of questions. Nevertheless, I decide to join her…

 **Piper:** _See u there in 5 min_

As expected, Polly bombards me with questions about the detective as soon as we sit down at the table with our trays…

"So…How old is she?" It's the first thing she asks

"I'm not supposed to share personal information with you…" I declare adamantly

" _Ohhh please_ …" She scoffs at me "Don't act all upright with me, besides, her age is not more personal than knowing how nice her ass is…Come on! Give me something!" She demands playfully making me sigh

"Polly…I really don't know what you want me to say. There's actually nothing to tell" Because nothing actually had happened, but I give her something in the end "Yes, I'll admit that she caught my eye because she's quite good-looking, and _maybe_ I'm slightly attracted to her _badassery…_ but that's all there is…it's not like I'm going to act on it…"

"Why not?" She wonders casually as she shrugs

"For starters…she is a _patient_ …" I emphasize the word

"That's a lame reason…she'll stop being a patient in a couple of days, try to give me something better than that…" She disarms my starting point

"What about…she might not like me back…" I state, being _that_ the most important reason of all

"Well…definitely her heterosexuality would be a problem…" Polly retorts ironically but I think that there is no way the detective is straight. After internally reviewing our morning encounter, I had definitely sensed a little flirting vibe coming from her…

"No, I don't think that would be a problem…" I reveal without thinking and regret doing so instantly, as Polly gasps with eyes wide in shock at the new piece of information

"Oh my God…she is gay?"

"I don't know Polly…how the hell am I supposed to know that?" I don't not want to give importance to that specific information...

"I thought all gay people had a special radar to detect others like them…" She says nonchalantly and I am somewhat shocked by her words…

"First of all…that is unbelievably offensive…" I reproach her sternly but she just smiles unrepentantly as she takes a bite of her salad with her fork "Second of all…it is not a special radar…it is called a _gaydar_ …" I instruct her which makes her scoff and mutter with her mouth full of food...

"You would know, you are the gay one"

"And finally…I'm not gay…" I finish with tenacity ignoring her last coment as she finishes chewing and swallows before speaking again…

"Yeah…you keep telling yourself that…" She speaks sneeringly "Maybe one day you'll get to convince yourself, just like you convinced Carol by marrying an asshole…"

"I can't believe you are throwing _that_ in my face" Actually, I do believe it because Polly is not a person who minces her words, ever!…which is probably the reason why she's my best friend

"Honey…I always knew that your marriage would go to hell because deep down, you are a hopeless lesbian…"

"My marriage went to hell because he cheated on me…" I retort truly incensed

"And how hurt you were when you _finally_ had the perfect excuse to end your relationship with David and stop the farce…" She says with mockery and I want to slap her face because I hate so much that she is right "There is no point in lying to me Pipes…" Polly ends by saying with a smugly smile as she brings the straw to her lips to take a sip from her cold tea…

"I'm not gay…" I deny again and explain "I like hot girls and I like hot boys…I like hot people! What can I say? I'm shallow"

"And you like the hot policewoman, so you should not be afraid to follow your instincts and ask her out once she is no longer your patient" She tells me and I think… _Should I do it?_...But hell! How terrifying it is only thinking about asking her out; I haven't dated in years…

"I don't know Polly…I don't know if she would be the one for me…" The beautiful detective is definitely someone I would love to get to meet and go out with, but she is a little too young for my liking; surely, she would not be ready for the level of commitment that I was looking for…

"The one for you?" She replies releasing a sound of disgust "Piper…you have to stop thinking about the long term, fuck that! You just got out of a terrible marriage…you need to go out, date hot girls or boys, fuck around…do whatever the hell you want, but for a teeny tiny moment just forget about building the perfect life and live the moment" And maybe she has a point, but I don't see myself living my life so carefree…

"You know I have plans Polly…and I have no intentions to postpone them anymore" I look at her with a serious gesture as she softens hers

"Pipes…" She tries to dialogue "I really think you should take some time to think about it thoroughly…"

"And what the hell do you think? That I have not thought about it enough?" I snort irritated "That I'm some kind of idiot who does not know what I'm doing…? That I have not thought about the consequences and that my life will change forever?" I'm sick of everyone questioning my decisions "I'm a grown and independent woman, with a stable job and a well-off life…and I fucking know what I want…!" I end up raising my tone more than intended and some prying eyes turn to see in our direction. I clench my jaw extremely pissed off and stare at the salad in front of me, not feeling hungry anymore…

"Piper…" Polly says after a while, but I refuse to look at her, not yet "You know that I love you and that I support you more than anyone…I just want you to be one hundred percent sure of what you are about to do…"

"But I am, Pol…" Only then I lock my eyes with hers, so that she can see the certainty in me. She smiles at me fondly, getting ready to apologize

"If you are one hundred percent sure, then you know I got your back completely…" She doesn't say _sorry…_ but her actual words are so much better

"That's all I'm asking…" I say feeling infinite relief. It's all I need, my best friend's support "I don't even care about Carol's approval as much as yours…" I joke, despite being true and we both laugh shortly…

"So…when are you planning to do it?" She asks with tender interest

"Around the third week of June…" I reply vaguely, since I don't have a specific day scheduled "I still have two whole months to think about it _thoroughly_ …" I mock her previous words

"I will do my best to be with you…" She reaches my hand across the table reassuringly

"Thank you, Pol…" I smile at her supporting gesture. I only hope she won't ask me again stupid questions about whether I was sure…

After our small misunderstanding, we resume a light conversation while we finish our lunch, leaving behind the issues related to my life. At the end of lunch, I continue occupying my time immersed in the pile of paperwork but my mind does not seem to give me respite as it continues evoking images of the detective and other traits, like her raspy yet so velvety chuckle, or her full rosy lips that drawn into a smile are enough to make you forget how to breathe, or her alabaster skin that seemed so smooth to the touch… _I have to stop!..._ I keep reminding myself that the things that go through my mind are not very professional. At some point, I can't help myself anymore and I decide to go and see her... _What's wrong with that? She's my patient and it is my duty to check her on…besides I told her that I would come by later…_ And it is _later_ already; paperwork fulfilled the mission of helping me to kill the hours to get me closer to the moment when I would see her again.

I try to walk the path to her room with a casual speed, but my feet feel so light with every step that I have the sensation of being floating all the way to her room. In the hall, I hear the bustle that seems to come from there. I walk by a nurse that glances at me with a look of indignation as she approaches me…

"They are the first to break the most basic rules…" She says really pissed off "Tell them something Doctor Chapman…I already warned them that they can't be here…"

"It's okay Gloria…I'll take care of it…" I give her a smile full with empathy, trying to calm her anger. The last thing I want, are pissed off nurses. Their work is essential for the proper functioning of the hospital, so I always like to keep them happy. I resume my steps towards the source of the noise…

The detective's room is packed with the most diverse people. Most of them are men, but I glimpse a few women; some are wearing uniforms and I can see some weapons hanging from belts…

"Pardon me…" I say shyly at the entrance but no one notices me " _Hellooo_?" I repeat a little more loudly, daring to walk into the room a little more; still, they don't seem to be aware of my presence "Excuse me!" This time I voice out loud enough for all of them to turn their attention towards me. I feel my cheeks heating up by the ire that their behavior causes in me and because I have at least a dozen policemen suddenly gawking at me with curiosity, but I won't let myself be intimidated "This is a hospital..." I begin with indignant tone "Patients need silence to get some rest…so I must ask you to leave immediately…no more than three visitors are allowed in the room at the same time…and visiting hours are over anyway..." I manage to talk steadily to my big surprise as I explain the rules. There is an awkward silence as they are looking at me like I'm crazy…

"Looks like our _little_ Vause is in trouble…" A man says from somewhere in the room with mockery and a round of laughter thunders around the room simultaneously. I clench my jaw hazardously…

"Don't be such idiots, guys…!" I hear the distinct voice saying and I think there is real annoyance in it. Everyone's attention suddenly turns to the source of the voice and I am freed from their questioning looks "The Doctor is right…I've been telling you that you should not be in here…" Among the gathering of bodies, I can't see her face through them…

"Okay Vause…we are leaving" A sturdy woman with brown skin that stands close to me says in conciliatory tone…

"Jeez…you sure you still don't have the bullet up your ass?" Someone else adds, but the laughs this time are a little subdued as they say goodbye and start walking out of the room.

I stand awkwardly against the back wall to clear the way out, and as they pass by me, much to my surprise, I receive words of thanks and smiles of respect…after a long display of small tilts of their heads as they greet me as _ma'am…_ or _thank you doc…Sorry for the trouble…_ the room is soon emptied and I get to see her in bed without any obstacle standing between us. She is watching me intently and her face is one of distress and shame. I also notice that she has something clearly different on her face…she is wearing glasses with thick black frames which imbue her with an air of mystery and sexiness, to make matters worse

"Sorry for that…" She mutters as I approach the bottom of the bed to retrieve the metal binder, but my eyes are enduringly fixed on her "Sometimes my coworkers can be a little intense and rude…and sometimes they behave like… _jerks_ …but they are not bad people…" She finishes apologetically

"I don't think they are…" I say after having changed my opinion about them when they at least showed some regret for their inappropriate behavior on their way out...

"I told them they had to leave but, they didn't listen..." She continues talking repentantly as I approach her side and look around the room quickly. It is full of flowers, balloons and baskets with huge ties

"They really appreciate you, don't they?" I ask her casually

"Nope...They mostly like to piss me off…" She ponders narrowing her eyes "You see affection in these gifts…I see a twisted way of embarrassing me…"

"That's… _dark…_ " I utter around a smile of delight, entertained by her statement

"Take a look at that basket…" She points one basket behind me like she is about to prove her point. I squint dubiously at her "Go on…" She encourages me and I walk to the basket to investigate its contents…

"Oh my God…" I exclaim as I can't contain the laughter that escapes my lips as I reach the box with a picture of what's inside. It's an inflatable round cushion with hollow center, shaped like a donut, special for people with hemorrhoids… "Okay, see…I think it is a nice gesture of them, regardless" I say turning towards her after leaving the box again in the basket "They don't know _exactly_ where the bullet hit you…" She stares at me with a dead pan look; however, her lips are slightly stretched in a subtle smile that seeks the way to break free…

"What about the balloons?" She inquires inviting me to take a look. I have not paid attention to the balloons; only then I realize that they are ridiculously childish and girlish, of all shapes and sizes, most of them bright pink, with silver stars and princess crowns, and all of them read phrases like… _It's a girl!...Little princess…Our big girl…_

"Ok...I see your point…" I agree with a wide smile amused with her momentarily sullen face "But if you think about it, taking the trouble even to make fun of you, is a sign of true affection"

"Oh yeah…All this _love…_ it is so overwhelming…" She smirks sarcastically and I'm transfixed by the sight of the right corner of her mouth twitching upwards. It gets me completely out of guard how much I would like to kiss the little tug at the edge of her lips in this precise moment…

* * *

 ** _ALEX'S POV_**

She is suddenly watching me with a gesture of marvel that paralyzes me and numbs my senses. Our eyes are locked into each other's and so they remain I can't know for how long, but I do know that it won't be me the first one to look away; I couldn't if I wanted to, my eyes are irresponsive just like the rest of my body. Unfortunately, in the end she breaks the spell and looks away, a little ashamed by the intimate moment that you don't usually share with complete strangers. At least it had never happened to me…feeling such a tangible and strong attraction for someone you just met, although every time our eyes meet, I have the feeling of having known her all my life. She clears her throat and looks down before speaking…

"How have you felt today, Detective Vause?" She asks me completely alienated from her recent joyful and friendly attitude and I would swear that she is imposing on herself an overactive stance of professionalism…

"I've felt great, Doctor…" I tell her as she reads something on my binder. I take advantage of every moment she is not looking at me to study her in detail now that I'm wearing my glasses. I normally wear contact lenses, but I had the good sense to take them off last night in the ambulance. I remembered that I was wearing them because they began to scratch my eyes in between so much crying. Until now, I had not had the opportunity to see the woman with proper clarity…and oh my…she is even more beautiful than the slightly blurred image I had of her…

"So the nurse cleaned the wounds and Dr. Diaz has also visited you…" She reads from the file

"Aha…" I barely confirm mesmerized, while she turns the page to continue reading. She does not wear any makeup, and she doesn't need it either; her blonde hair is messily collected into a low bun as some golden strands are tugged carelessly behind her ears. Her prettiness is so simple and yet so breathtakingly; she is simply beautiful without even trying "Actually, another Doctor came after lunch…" I say out of the blue wanting to hear her voice again and draw her attention so that I can see her in the eyes. The information makes her turn her attention back at me successfully and I'm briefly stunned by her cerulean gaze that contrast beautifully with her navy blue uniform that she wears under her pristine white coat...

"Which Doctor?" She inquires curious; her eyebrows knitted together "Doctor Washington?"

"No, not Doctor Washington…I really don't remember her name…" She thinks about it for a moment while I go on "Honestly, I don't know what the fuss is about my condition…I don't think my injuries deserve so much attention…" I say nonchalantly because I came to think after the third visit that all those cares were a little excessive…Are there no patients in a more perilous situation than me? I wonder…

"Uh…That's weird…" She mulls about it checking again the file in her hands "There are no more signatures on the sheet…"

"Harper!" I snap, suddenly remembering the name "Doctor Harper…"

"Doctor Harper?" She repeats slowly like confirming that she has listened well; I nod and she makes a weird face, showing something between alarm and surprise, and busies herself scribbling something on the binder

"Something wrong?" I ask her hesitantly, sensing some nervousness coming from her

"No…I just…" She shakes her head quickly in denial and wrinkles her nose as she makes a sniffing sound that resembles a short scoff "I forgot that it was me who sent Doctor Harper to check on you" She faces me again and I'm not imagining things, she is utterly uncomfortable "I'll have to reprimand her for not signing, that's all…" She shrugs it off changing the subject immediately "So _ammm_ …" She begins hesitantly "How's your mother?" Her interest in knowing about my mother surprises me…

"She's great" I find it odd to ask to a patient about their relatives "She went home with Nicky for more clothes…she insists on staying with me _24_ hours a day…" I roll my eyes markedly in annoyance making her laugh softly

"It's completely normal…she was really worried about you…and so was your _girlfriend_ …" She says very casually, but I register the subtle way in which she emphasizes that last specific word… _Is it possible that the woman is trying to get personal information out of me?_ I'm enthralled at the prospect…

"Girlfriend?" I retort raising an eyebrow in amusement

"Oh…she is not…?" She asks just a little too innocent…

"No…" I deny around a wide smile and she blushes dangerously as she gapes

"Oh my God…I'm sorry, that was…that was totally inappropriate" She is wonderfully discomfited "I mean, I should not assumed…I should not…" She puts a hand on her forehead and closes her eyes as if regretting being such an idiot as she says "I'm so sorry…" I can only laugh delighted; firstly, because her sudden flush is charming, and secondly, because I come to understand that she is truly interested in knowing about my sentimental situation. As much as I'm enjoying her embarrassment, I come to her rescue

"That's okay…" I chuckled softly and wait for her to recompose herself from the _faux pas_. After a few seconds, she dares to open her eyes to see me, however, her face still shows traces of the feral blush. I think carefully about the words I want to say next as I feel the need to clarify that I'm gay as the day is long "Actually, Nicky is definitely not my type of woman..." I say blatantly, feeling very confident... _These painkillers are amazing_...I think, sure that they are responsible for my sudden impudence

"Oh..." She simply utters but I swear her eyes widen ever so slightly like in pleasant surprise...

"Besides...she is something like my boss, she is the sergeant of the brigade…and in my personal life, she is like a sister to me..." I explain further, to downplay a little my recent declaration, beasides, it feels nice sharing bits of my personal life with the beautiful woman "I think she feels responsible for what happened. They all feel responsible…I guess" I finish saying thoughtful

"Why is that?" She wonders really intrigued, as if needing more information. I notice that she is standing closer to me

"I am the youngest detective of the brigade…they always try to keep me out of dangerous situations, as if I were unqualified, but I think last night I finally earned the right to be taken seriously…" I say a little conceited. She narrows her eyes comically and says…

"If I were you…I would not dare saying _that_ while surrounded by these ridiculous balloons" Her eyes flicker to the ceiling full of the floating globes

" _These_ …are just a proof of their respect…" Yes, maybe my colleagues would keep messing with me, but during the visit, I noticed that they were really proud of me…

"I thought you said it was all a twisted way of embarrassing you…" She points out humorously

"Oh yeah…definitely that too…" I agree immediately without objection and explain her a little more "Our ways of displaying respect are rather complicated…" She laughs animatedly and I find the little snorting sounds that come with the chortle tremendously charming. I set a goal to make her laugh as many times as possible

"I have two older brothers so, I think I understand the dynamics better than you think" _Interesting…_ I reflect, highly appreciating that she offers some personal information without me having to ask her. We share another intense look until she talks again resuming a serious demeanor "What happened then?" I raise my eyebrows in wonder "Last night…they obviously failed at keeping you out of danger…" She doesn't ask inquisitive or like she is prying; she sounds more like she is trying to keep the conversation alive. She probably notices my reticence to speak about it because after some seconds she adds "I mean…if you want to talk about it…if you feel like talking about it" She corrects a bit anxious…

"That's okay…I don't mind talking about it…" I guarantee her and she pays attention as I prepare to tell her the story "We were on a raid…after a member of an organized crime gang" Her eyes widen a little in surprise "I was supposed to watch the fire escape behind the building, in case the man managed to escape. It was technically impossible for him to escape from the raid, but obviously, he did…probably some neighbors helped him" I have no idea how the scumbag did it; someone must have warned him "I heard someone running downstairs so I ran after him...it was on the last stretch of the ladders, the one that slides down to reach the ground, when I heard the gunfire…he had already a good lead so he shot me from a fair distance while I was descending the last stretch, that's why the bullets impacted on such a… _peculiar_ part of my body..." She was following every one of my words with deep consideration "Nonetheless, I reached the ground and kept running after him, completely ignoring that I had been shot, but the pain came soon and…I couldn't keep running…" I remember the moment vividly, the latent pain that my conscience had not yet assimilated like real "As he kept moving away, I shouted an order that he did not abide, so I…I shot him…" I say the last part in a sigh "The shot was like waking up from a dream and reality hit me square in the face, because only then I noticed the blood on my leg and that I had been shot…after that, I fainted" I try to end the story with a hint of humor; she was watching me transfixed with a sympathetic smile

"I'm sorry you went through that…" Instead of congratulating me for my achievement as everyone has done so far, she regrets my bad experience. It is like she understands me like nobody; I am not proud for what happened like everyone wants me to be, rather, I'm mostly disturbed…

"I was just doing my job…" I simply say with a shrug and a sad smile

"Well…I'm glad that nothing bad happened to you, having in mind the dangerous circumstances in which you found yourself" She tells me sweetly and I become mellow under her warm gaze

"I guess…" I barely handle to whisper as my lucidity is completely annihilated for the seconds she watches me so intently. She clears her throat suddenly, signaling the end of our significant exchange and adopts her _doctorish_ stance one more time…

"Well…I see that you are perfectly fine, surely the nurse found your wounds under control, so I will leave you alone for today and won't make you turn around again to check them" She jokes lightly, and for once I'm grateful I don't have to show her my ass "Tomorrow if you feel like doing so, you can try to stand up, with the help of crutches that they will bring you tomorrow morning…of course, you must avoid supporting your weight on the injured leg as much as possible…" She says and I'm fascinated by her professional mind-set "Do you have any questions?" _Only a thousand questions…_ I snort internally. However, there is one thing I want to ask her more than anything and that's been nagging me all day…

"Why did you lie to me?" Obviously, it is not the kind of question she is expecting.

"Pardon?" She blinks repeatedly, obviously clueless

"Yesterday…" I clarify "When I asked you about the man who came to the hospital after me…" She now understands the question and inhales deeply to release the air after some seconds…

"I'm sorry for that…" There is true repentance in her voice "I thought it was not a good idea to worry you before going into the _OR._ I hope you understand that I was only thinking about what I thought was best for you at the moment…" She explains gently and after a silent instant she simply adds "You seemed quite troubled…"

"I was…" I admit "I mean, I had never…" I leave the words in the air incapable of finishing the sentence _…I had never killed someone…_ and she doesn't seem to need me saying it, since she grasps the weightiness in my voice…

"I can only imagine how hard the whole experience was for you…and I'm sorry I lied to you…" She apologizes wholeheartedly

"It's okay…I guess I understand why you did it…" I tell her with a smile that shows her that I don't harbor any hard feelings over it and once again, we are tempted to stare into each other's eyes

"I gotta go…" She blurts out of the blue, washing away the magic of the moment

"Oh…" I release in a puff of air, maybe too disheartened

"Yeah…I, _ammmm_ …" She doubts as she moves away from me "I must go see other patients before going home…" She resumes hanging the binder in its usual place at the bottom of the bed

"Uh! And I thought you lived in the hospital…" I deliver playfully with a mock of shock, wanting to prolong her stay so badly

" _Ha ha…_ very funny…" She retorts with fun but her intentions to leave are clear as she keeps walking towards the door, however she does it slowly, never turning her back to me; I want to believe so badly that she is reluctant to leave, as much as I am reluctant to watch her go. She stops at the entrance and tells me "Have a good night Detective Vause…" I don't enjoy the formal farewell, but I return the goodbye in the same manner, yet unwillingly; it is not like I have another choice…

"Good night, Dr. Chapman"

She is out of the room and once I'm left alone, it is inevitable thinking about whether she is as friendly and chatty with her other patients, feeling a little envious towards them, as they are about to be rewarded with her company… _But what the hell do you think? That the hot doctor has time only for you? That you are special?_ I debate internally. But I do think I am special; our last conversation revolved mostly around personal topics, and that's not the kind of exchange you normally have with a doctor, unless it's a psychologist or something like that _or maybe…mayyybeee…_

I think of another quite feasible option looking back on what the other doctors, Dr. Washington and Dr. Diaz, told me about her the previous day… _she is an incredible person…_ they said. Perhaps she is an extremely nice woman that treats her patients in such a thoughtfully way, and maybe I am just a moron for mixing her extreme sympathy and kindness with she having real interest in me. My heart deflates as it wakes up to the reality, feeling somewhat stupid because, how could I think for a split second that the doctor was into me? I mean, the woman is utterly and painfully out of my reach, to be honest. My disenchantment does not let me sleep at night. Diane is not helping me either, with her constant questions about whether I feel okay. I can't hide my face of discontent, so of course she knows something is wrong with me. I simply tell her that my leg hurts a bit, because it's true and because I'm not going to discuss the real problem with her.

The let down only grows bigger the next morning, when Dr. Washington and Dr. Diaz are the ones who come to see me; I was hoping fervently for Doctor Chapman's visit instead…

"Good morning Detective…" Dr. Washington greets me with buoyancy, flashing at me a big smile; she seems so happy all the time, while Dr. Diaz wears a more reserved smile, still equally friendly

"Hello, Dr. Washington, Dr. Diaz…" I can't help but grinning in response…

"We bring you your crutches…" The smaller Dr. announces cheerfully swinging the metal sticks slightly in the air

"Hurray…" I exclaim sarcastically raising my arms in the air

"Hey! At least you can now go to the toilet" She smirks mockingly. She has a point; at least I won't have to ask for help to pee in the bedpan, which is maybe the most embarrassing situation I have ever been in my life. Not to mention that I have been refusing doing number two in that thing…

"Okay…I'll give you that…" I finally laugh a little cheerful

"We will help you with them…" Dr. Diaz explains as they come to my side to help me out of bed, first helping me to a sitting position, raising the top of the bed with the controls. The sitting position is already making my butt hurt. I tilt my body to my right as not to put all my weight on my left…

"Oh fuck…" I complain as they help me to turn around to dangle my legs over the side of the bed, each doctor taking me by an arm…

"It's alright, it's going to hurt when you move…" Dr. Dias says reassuringly. I get a little dizzy when I feel my thigh throbbing and I clutch their arms tightly

"Maybe, you could loosen the grip on our arms a little bit" Dr. Washington makes me know that I'm hurting her

"Sorry…" I smile at her ruefully and relax my clutch

Once I'm fully sitting on the edge and my feet are touching the cold floor, they handle me the crutches. They are the type of crutches with the cuffs around your forearm; I have never used crutches so I have no idea what to expect. I'm already holding them by the hand grip and the two young women propose me to stand up, obviously with their help…

"You ready?" Dr. Diaz asks and I nod "Remember not to support your weight on the injured leg…" She says at last and they hoist me on my feet, always standing close to me with their arms extended as if to catch me in case I fall.

I take a deep breath, while the pain runs through my entire leg due to the blood flow, and keep my weight with my right leg as they position the crutches correctly, so that the cuffs are around my forearm and I give them the first try supporting my weight mostly in them. I find them a little uncomfortable, but I guess is a matter of getting used to them…

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Washington asks with concern "You are a little greenish…"

"I'm feeling a little wobbly, but it's okay, the bad feeling is already fading away…" I assure them, and after a couple of minutes, they encourage me to walk, standing to my sides and circling my torso with their arms. I can't help thinking about Dr. Chapman and about how much I would have liked her to be the one helping me this morning, and get to feel her so close to me with her arm around my waist…

I start taking the first steps, a little clumsy, but soon I adapt to the crutches, and little by little, the pain in my leg becomes more bearable. As Dr. Diaz told me, it is normal for the pain to intensify when standing after having been in bed for so many hours. After a few more minutes of walking and questions from me, they announce me that I will probably be discharged the next day…

"Will Dr. Chapman come today?" I ask nonchalantly, but they exchange a funny look that does not go unnoticed by me…

"She has the day off…" My heart sinks to my feet when Dr. Washington explains to me

"Oh…okay…" I utter

"Is there something _specific_ that you want to discuss with her?" Dr. Diaz asks with a knowing smile. I sense like I'm missing some insight joke

"No…I was just… _asking_ …" I try to sound indifferent "I'd like to thank her before I leave…" But I don't think I succeed at it

"Don't worry Detective…tomorrow you will have your chance" Dr. Washington tells me winking at me with a conspiratorial air… _My chance?_ I wonder what the hell does that mean while she keeps saying "Only she can authorize the discharge after checking your state one last time…"

I wanted to delve into the subject and ask them more questions, suddenly feeling an air of complicity with the two young doctors, but that's the moment Diane comes back from the cafeteria. I'm coming to think that spending so many hours with Nicky has sharpened her timing to interrupt me at the most inopportune moments…

"Ohhh Alex!" She exclaims ecstatic when she sees me standing and comes to hug me. I try to hug her back but is a little awkward with the crutches and the tubes that come from my arm that are hooked to a bag that hangs from a metal pole that I have to drag with me…

"I don't need the potty anymore mom! Now I can go to the toilet…" I announce her joyfully making her laugh. She helped me only once in the middle of last night to pee into the bedpan, and she reminded me truly offended that she is the one who taught me through the potty training before my reluctance to let her help me out of shame…

The two doctors leave the room after talking with my mother, who keeps asking questions all the time to everyone. There is no way to reassure her; she is still pretty upset about the whole incident. While they leave, I'm left left thinking that _tomorrow_ sounds too far away to see Piper again, but at the same time, I wish tomorrow never comes since it will bring the moment when I'll have to say goodbye to her for good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When you realize that you are a pervert

* * *

 _ **PIPER'S POV**_

I need to go…I need to stay away from her, that's why I excuse myself with the poor pretext that I have to visit more patients, when it is not the case. I'm leaving because panic is taking over my body as I walk away from her room; the things I am suddenly feeling for the young woman after our conversation are just too overwhelming, and it is exactly the kind of trouble I should be avoiding. And now it is only worse since I'm certain that the detective feels the same way for me because...there is no way that the evident tension between us went unnoticed by her, which is the reason why I'm actually freaking out. I should not have crossed that line…But oh, she is so adorable that it is actually not my fault that I fell for it so miserably.

It doesn't help me that, not only she is gorgeous and sexy with her air of toughness and bravery that I find so appealing and that contrasts superbly with her dorkiness, but she is funny and quite refreshing and intriguing and she technically just confirmed that she likes women… _I need to get her out of my mind!_ _I just have to stay away from temptations…_ I ponder as I'm determined to leave the hospital and maybe taking the next day off, which is not a bad idea since after my 24 hour shift from yesterday, I have assigned two days off…and also, on second thought, I'm exhausted, which is totally unadvisable for doctors; we should always be well rested…

I go home and decide not to return to the hospital the next day, no matter how many times my mind brings me images of the young brunette, in fact, they only remind me that keeping my distance is the smart thing to do; unfortunately, the smartest things are not usually the easiest ones to do, and my friend Polly only makes it harder. I'm watching the TV, drinking some wine after taking a long shower and having dinner when my phone buzzes on the couch.

 **POL:** BTW…You should definitely ask the detective out

 **Piper:** I can't _F_ believe you Pol…I know what you did

 **POL:** No wonder you were so troubled…the girl is _H-O-T_

She adds fire emojis around the spelled word and I want to murder her. _So much for trying to stop thinking about how hot the young woman is_ …I think with bitterness...

 **POL:** I mean…she is " _fuck-Pete-now-I'm-a-lesbian"_ kind of hot

 **Piper:** How old are you?

I reply, because suddenly I feel like a teenager gossiping with my best friend about the girl I like…

 **POL:** I'm 8 years older than detective _hot ass_

I groan at her comment. She obviously found out the age of the detective….

 **Piper:** Thank you for reminding me of the _HUGE_ age gap

 **POL:** Huge? It's not huge, it's perfect! Are you drunk?

I turn my attention to the half empty bottle of white wine on the coffee table and consider that I'm not drunk enough to have this conversation…

 **POL:** Just imagine the things she can do in bed with her young libido…

 **Piper:** Go to hell Pol…

 **POL:** I'm there already…I'm on duty at the hospital, remember?…

 **Piper:** Well, I'm at home drinking wine and I'm about to go to bed, so bye bye!

 **POL:** Hope certain brunette visits you in your dreams ;)

I turn off the cell phone without replying. If there is an emergency I have the hospital pager. I store the rest of the wine in the fridge and go upstairs, sure that I am going to sleep soundly. I barely make it to the bathroom to brush my teeth and I collapse on the bed. However, I don't fall asleep right away. There is something eating away my mind and my insides as I turn around over and over again restless. The damn words that Polly wrote some minutes ago… _imagine the things she can do in bed…_ And what makes me so twitchy is that I'm actually imagining them, maybe too explicitly for my own good. While I lie on my back watching the ceiling of my room in the dark trying to discern the shape of the lamp, I allow myself to close my eyes to make the images in my mind more vividly.

I imagine her hands strong and firm yet soft and caring as only the hands of a woman can be. I recreate with my own hands the path that hers make on my body, sadly only in my mind. My hands caress my breasts over my worn out shirt that I use to sleep and I play with my stiffened nipples through the cotton fabric. I pinch them lusciously between the pads of my thumbs and middle fingers as I imagine that she is the one carrying out such ministrations while she observes me from above with a naughty smirk and a lustful gaze…the first moan escapes from my mouth, my heart races and my whole skin is on fire.

I feel so hot that I take off my shirt in the blink of an eye. The touch of my hands on my burning skin makes the experience more overwhelming. _She_ begins to knead my modest mounds profusely as she observes me from above; too quickly I feel the humidity pooling between my legs and I know they are ruined beyond repair. I keep wetting my lips with my tongue to keep them moist and alluring for her lips, but when she leans into me, she does it to bury her face in the crook of my neck and she starts sucking on my pulsing point, which draws another blissful moan from my depths. Her lips travel down through the middle of my breastbone sucking and licking every inch of my heated skin and her tongue gets distracted for a moment in my navel and I'm about to combust, wishing she continues down… _aaaaaand, she's gone!_ I open my eyes in alert and shame takes over my body when realizing what I was about to do; I catch myself just as my right hand is going under the waistband of my panties

"Oh fuck…I'm so screwed…" I mutter extremely mortified as the feeling of embarrassment invades me wholly

I feel unexpectedly disgusted; it is beyond inappropriate to harbor that kind of thoughts with a patient. How the hell am I going to see the young woman again in the face?… _I'm a pervert!…_ I realize with dread as it is something you never expect finding out at a certain age, I definitely did not see it coming at this point in my life; my morals are lower than ever. Fortunately, I don't have to see her the next day, so at least I have a good _24_ hours ahead of me to get rid of my remorse before actually facing her. Now I can't conceive the dream as I lie face up on the bed more fidgety than before; the urgent pressure between my legs becomes unbearable but under no circumstances I act to relieve the tension, even when that would help me greatly to relax. I spend the whole night awake thinking how is it possible that the brunette has invaded my mind so quickly… _I just need to get laid, that's all it is…she is hot and I am horny, it's not like I really like her, it's just a matter of sex…_ I try to convince myself that my current arousal has nothing to do with her, but I'm not fooling anybody. If only the mere thought of her could make me feel such intense things, I don't want to begin imagining what she could actually do to me… _Maybe she is terrible in bed…_ I mull to feel a little better before the impossibility of her and me together. Nevertheless, for some reason, I don't believe that someone so hot can be bad in bed. In fact, I can only picture her as an incredible lover… _Tender, caring, and maybe a little rough in between…and she seems so strong, she's probably able to carry me effortlessly to bed…_ My mind wanders again through dangerous grounds…

"I have to stop!" I turn around to lie on my stomach and bury my face on the pillow. Maybe with some luck I'll suffocate until losing consciousness and only then I'll be able to stop thinking about her. However, it takes me a long time to fall asleep, harassed by improper thoughts...

"You are so fucking disgusting Piper…" I say to my reflection on the mirror disgustingly, after washing my face when I wake up early in the morning. I'm not proud of the naughty images that my mind keeps evoking… _Well, I guess it's never too late to discover dark things about myself_ … _You are a depraved and now you have to live with it…_

I force myself away from home in the morning to occupy my mind. I go for a run to drain _certain_ physical frustrations that were not satisfied last night. I go to the grocery store to replenish my home supplies. I go to the laundry with buckets of dirty clothes. Once at home, I cook tons of food that I freeze to leave ready in rations for a whole week. I also clean the house obsessively…I must admit that I am a neat freak, so it takes me hours to clean the loft, because when I clean, I just devote myself to it. At night, after so many goings-on I'm really exhausted, so much that I don't even have the energy to create a single naughty thought about the detective. I sleep peacefully.

The next morning, I get ready to go to the hospital. Shame is still latent and it gets worse as I get closer to the hospital to face the first duty of the day…visiting the beautiful young woman to authorize her discharge. With great anxiety I walk to her room and I calm down as soon as I notice that she is not alone. Her mother and her friend, Detective Nichols, are with her. I take a deep breath before going in preparing for what's to come

"Good morning…" I greet them cheerfully…my voice is maybe a couple of octaves higher than normal… _Stupid…_

"Ohhh, Doctor Chapman!" Diane comes to hug me amicably… _Don't hug me Diane, I've been harboring disgusting thoughts about your daughter_

"Hello Diane…" I say awkwardly as I feel my cheeks growing red at the memory "Detective Nichols, Detective Vause" I greet the other two when the mother releases me "Are we ready to leave?" I ask specifically to the brunette as I walk to the bed to situate myself in front of her. She is sitting on the edge of the bed, her feet touching the floor and she holds the crutches with both hands as if ready to stand. She is already changed into regular comfy clothes; she is wearing grey sweatpants, sneakers and a plain cap-sleeve white T-shirt. She wears her hair loose and all I want to do is to comb it with my fingers… _she looks so gorgeous…focus Piper, focus!_

"Yeah...I'm ready…" She responds me simply and my heart aches at her flat answer

"How are you feeling?" I inquire with concern; she has a serious face that I had not seen in her yet

" _Terrific_ …" She says and shrugs "I just can't wait to get out of here…" At the end of her words she flashes a brief tight smile. I take her words too personally, because I feel like I've been slapped on the face

"Okay…let me check your wounds and let's get over it" I reply coolly "Stand up, turn around and lower your pants…" I instruct her routinely while I put on a pair of gloves and arrange some items I brought with me on a tray…

"You heard the Doc, Alex…show us your ass…" The friend jokes and the brunette throws at her a murderous look…nevertheless, she does as I said. She winces deeply as she gets on her feet and I feel I've been kicked in the guts…

"Slowly" I extend my hands to provide her some support "Very good…you should not make sudden movements…" I explain as she turns her back on me and lowers her sweatpants to her knees with some effort… _Helloooo…_ I think at the sight of her nice _bum_ … _Oh God, I should get fired…_ But damn! Her ass is perfect, so round and obviously she exercises a lot because the thing is pure muscle and as she stands I can appreciate it better… _No no! you should not be appreciating a patient's butt…_ "Okay…I'm going to change your dressings, to teach you how to do it" I talk as I crouch to face the injuries and begin to unwrap them "Although…I think it will be much better if someone else does it since it will be hard for you to get a good look at them"

"I'll do it…" Diane says and gets closer to see

"You'll have to do it twice perday until they are closed…" I inform her looking up to my left side, where Diane stands

"That's no problem…anyway, I was thinking staying with her as long as necessary…" She says

"Mom…you don't have to do that…" The brunette doesn't seem to be fond of the idea

"Actually…" I chime in "I think you should have someone with you…you could get dizzy and fall, you'll need help to clean the wounds and shower…" I list "Who better than your mother to help you with those?" I finish removing the patches

"Listen to the doctor, Alex…" The mother says admonishingly and I hold my laugh when I hear the detective sighing with defeat

"So, Diane…" I talk to the mother so that she pays attention to what I'm doing "The most important thing is keeping the surroundings of the wound clean" I point to the tray on the night table and without words she takes it and handles it to me "With some gauze and disinfectant, we clean the area…be careful not to apply it directly on the wounds" I apply the solution on a piece of gauze and I proceed to clean the skin, inflamed as it is normal, but the wounds look great. I proceed to explain to Diane step by step how to do it until applying the sterile dressings. I get to my feet once I finish, my legs are a little wobbly for having kept the crouched position for so long. I wait for the detective to pull up her pants and turn around to face me "So…you must follow very simple instructions…" I take on a serious tone "First of all, during the first week you must keep _absolute rest_ …this means getting comfy on your bed, with a bunch of pillows around, and only standing with the crutches to walk from the bed to the couch or to the bathroom, but don't force it too much" It is hard to keep talking when she is looking at me so intensely through her sexy glasses "Secondly, baths are not allowed until the wounds are fully healed…" It's harder when I imagine her taking a bath

"I take showers, anyway…" She says as a matter of fact and my mouth goes dry at the images of her having a shower

"Even if you shower…" My voice is barely hoarsened, I need to clear my throat a little to continue talking "You must keep the wounds dry all the time…this can be tricky; you can use bags and a lot of tape to waterproof the area…" She nods listening to my directions

"When can I be back to work?"

"You want to take it easy…" I warn her "As I told you, the first week you must keep absolute rest, on the second week you can start moving a little more, _always_ using the crutches…ideally, you shouldn't support your left leg for at least two whole weeks. On the third week, little by little, as you feel better, you can test yourself taking small steps, trying to support your leg a little bit, then you can take longer walks…if you feel pain, be smart and don't force your leg, just listen to your body" I explain "As to when you can be back at work…maybe after two weeks, as long as you don't make unnecessary hard work like running after criminals…" I finish saying as she listens to me attentively and releases a short disheartened laugh at my last words…

"Don't worry Doc…I'll take care of keeping her away from trouble…" Detective Nichols says to the brunette with warning tone, making her roll her eyes. I smile slightly at her exasperation, and continue instructing her sternly

"In three weeks you will have to come to remove the non-absorbable stitches; ask for me and if I'm not here then ask for Dr. Washington or Dr. Diaz" I take a mental note to do my best and be here that day "If at any moment the pain gets worse and doesn't improve after taking your pain relievers, if you have bleeding that will not stop after some minutes of gentle pressure, if you notice increased abnormal drainage from the wounds, thick, green or yellow, with bad smell, if you experience fever or if you notice red streaks appear around the wound…you must come immediately to emergencies…" I say with great importance

"Those are a lot of things that can go wrong…" She jokes a little and I get to see her beautiful smile

"Everything is written on paper in case you forget something" I return the smile tenderly "Besides, none of that will happen if you stick to the instructions and take your medication as is prescribed"

"I will, doctor Chapman…"

"Good…do you have any further questions?"

"Yeah, how about exercising? I need it, I go nuts if I can't" She states significantly… _Like she needs to point that out…_ I snicker mentally because obviously bodies like hers don't grow on trees "Are there some exercises compatible with my rest period…maybe weight lifting?"

"Absolutely not! That's totally out of the question; your stitches could break and it is completely unadvisable to sweat with open wounds…" I deny disapprovingly "So I'm sorry, exercising is out of the table for a month, after which you could start progressively...that includes all kinds of physical efforts like lifting heavy things, crouch frequently, go up or down stairs or…" My words are cut shortly as I realize what I'm about to say… _You are a doctor! You've said it a thousand times!_ "Sexual activity …" I have to divert my eyes from her when I say it. It doesn't help that her friend laughs vigorously…

"Yeah…thank you for bringing that up in front of my mother…" When the brunette says I turn my eyes again towards her face to see her reddened cheeks, clearly discomfited

"Oh, don't be silly Alex" Diane laughs softly by my side "We are all adults in here…"

"Is there anything else?" I ask her empathically after having embarrassed her a little…

"Nope…you've made everything pretty clear…" That's when I know that I still have to face the worst; saying goodbye…

"Well...I guess you are free to leave then. When I sign the authorization, a nurse will come for you" I try to give her a sincere smile despite the sadness I feel to think I'll never see her again "Take care of yourself detective…" I put my right hand on her left shoulder and I give her a light stroke in a gesture of friendliness; the same gesture I always share with all my patients…

"Thank you Doctor…for everything" She says and I can see the glimpse of sadness that blooms on her face… _Is it possible that she is also sad about our farewell?..._ I want to believe she is and at the same time the acknowledgement of the fact makes it all worse. I can't look at her face of discontent anymore so I give her a last sly smile and turn to her mother…

"Diane…"

"Doctor Chapman…what can I say?" She once again wraps me in her arms momentarily and keeps talking when facing me with a gesture of true gratitude "I'm so grateful for everything you've done for my Alex…"

"Don't even say it…It's been a pleasure for me…" I assure her and turn to the other woman

"Thank you Doc…" The friend also thanks me by giving me a handshake and flashing at me a huge smile

"Good bye detective Nichols; take care of your friend…"

"I will…" She winks at me playfully and I'm ready to leave the room. I allow myself to look in her direction one more time… _Terrible mistake…_ She has her head tilted down and her shoulders hunched forward completely dispirited

"Bye bye…" I struggle to say at last to no one in particular and I go straight to the nurse's station to fill the documentation regarding the detective's discharge… _It's stupid…this is just stupid, why am I so sad?_ I feel my eyes stinging like they are about to release the tears I know are pooling in them. I sniff and take a deep breath, forcing myself to maintain a professional composure. When I feel someone tapping my shoulder from behind, my heart skips a beat… _It's her, It's her!_ However, I'm immediately disappointed when I spin around to find myself facing another detective…

"Detective Nichols…is everything okay?" I see she's holding a couple of bags

"Oh yeah, everything is fine…I just wanted to ask you something…" She says leaving the bags on the floor momentarily

"Okay…"

"The folks of the brigade want to throw a surprise party to Alex next Saturday…" She begins explaining "I was wondering if she can come…"

"Well…it would be weird if she was not present at her own surprise party" I tell her ironically but she laughs sensing that I'm kidding. Of course I know she asks if Alex will be fine to go to the party "I guess it depends on how wild you are planning the party to be…"

"Nothing wild doc" She assures me playfully "The usual bar, beers and pizzas…" I think about it…today is Thursday, there are nine days left for the party

"Well, by then she'll have finished her period of absolute rest, if this bar has comfortable seats where she can rest or lift her leg in case she is in pain, I don't see any problem in it…"

"Great!"

"She can't drink alcohol though, while she is on medication" I remind her

"Of course…I know that" She assures me "There is another thing…" She begins hesitantly "I think Alex would be very happy to see you there…It's a surprise party after all so, what better surprise that the presence of the doctor who saved her ass?"

"Oh…you are inviting me to the party…" Realization hits me

"Yeah…it'll be fun! You can bring whoever you want…the more the merrier!" She offers genuinely

"Thank you very much, really…but I can't promise I'll be there, you know, with my work…" I tell her repentantly, knowing that refusing the invitation flatly would be impolite on my part

"That's okay, I understand…" She seems totally fine with my response "Let me just…" She looks for something on the counter and asks a nurse to give her a sheet of paper and a pen and then starts scribbling on the corner of the page "…here's the name and address of the place…" She tears off the corner of the page and handles it to me. I take it as she continues speaking "We will be there next Saturday at 7pm…you can stop by at anytime" I smile at her truly moved by the gesture "I look forward to seeing you there…" She finishes grabbing the bags on the floor and faces me again

"I'll see what I can do…" I tell her

"Great…I'll see you around then…" She winks at me and turns around to walk away.

Only then I pay attention to the small piece of paper in my hand and debate internally if I should keep it in the pocket of my lab coat or if I should throw it in the wastebasket that stands a mere meter away from me…

* * *

 _ **ALEX'S POV**_

Doctor Chapman leaves the room and I hate the feeling that overwhelms me deeply after our goodbye. Nicky picks up the bags of clothes and informs us, to my mother and me, that she's going to bring the car closer to the main entrance of the hospital, so that I don't have to walk too much. I stay on the edge of the bed hating myself for letting the opportunity go by. I could have told Diane and Nicky to leave me alone with the Doctor, but I'm too stupid and doomed to failure with women. I would have never had the courage to ask her out anyway. Maybe I can still do it in the next visit to the hospital, in three weeks to remove my stitches, but I know deep down that I won't be able to do it not even then because, let's be realistic…I would never dare to make a fool of myself in front of that woman…

"Oh Alex…" Diane says suddenly, taking me out of my trail of thought. She has a gesture of sorrow as she approaches me to caress my cheeks with her hands "You are such a beautiful and wonderful girl…" I frown at her puzzled by her words "There will be other opportunities…" She smiles at me fondly. She must have noticed my disappointment after the doctor left the room…

"Mom…stop it..." I look at her with a dead pan face and a bitter laugh "It's not a big deal, really…it's not like I had a chance anyway" I tell her and she stares at me with disapproval

"Alex Pearl Vause…any woman would be _so_ lucky to be with you" Of course she says; she is my mother…what else could she say?

"I know…" I barely agree with a sincere smile. And I know any woman would be lucky to be with me, but I don't think I'll ever be lucky enough to be with someone like her "Seriously, stop looking at me like that…" I add jokingly because she keeps eyeing at me like I am an abandoned puppy. It is not like the doctor rejected me or something; for that I should have had the courage to ask her out first…

Fortunately, a nurse arrives with a wheelchair right away to take me to the exit, where Nicky must be waiting for us in the car, like she said she would. Then I leave the hospital with a strange feeling. I'm glad to go home and I am so grateful for being well and that nothing serious happened to me, but I wonder how many days it will take for me not only to recover from my injuries, but to stop thinking about the doctor.

I still don't have the answer to the last question, as days had passed, exactly nine days, and my mind keeps recalling every detail of our briefs meetings. I continue asking myself what went wrong, because the more I think about it, I become more certain that I should have taken the risk of asking her out, even more having on my side the forwardness that drugs and painkillers gave me, that literally helped me to ask her her name and hint at her that I was gay without feeling a bit of shame. At least my wounds are getting better, but it is driving me crazy to stay in the house. My mother had insisted on taking me with her to my old home, where she still lived, instead of to my apartment. I love her…I love my mother with all my heart, but sometimes she can be a little nagging; literally, I can't go to the toilet alone…she stays by the door and asks me every 30 seconds how am I doing. I force myself to be patient because I can't blame her for being extra nervous after what happened.

It's Saturday afternoon, and I'm watching TV on the couch although I'm really not paying attention to it. Someone is ringing the doorbell and before I get to stand with the crutches Diane is already running from the kitchen to get the door…

"I'm on it honey…you stay still" I roll my eyes and bury myself deeper on the couch bored to the bone. Anyway, I know is Nicky at the door…I hear the greeting between my mother and Nicky as they walk towards me; I turn off the TV…

"Lift your pierced butt off the couch Vause…" She says once she is standing in front of me

"Hi Nicky…" I'm taken aback by her excited demeanor. I don't know what's in her mind

"Come on…we are going to the bar…" She says flashing a big smile at me and offering me her hand

"What?!" Diane intervenes, interposing herself in front of Nicky "No way! Alex can't leave the house…"

"In fact…yes, she can" Nicky dares to face my mother with determination, although I think she regrets the move immediately because Diane's face is one of shock and annoyance. I observe the exchange from below with amusement; I love watching Nicky nervous before Diane's reprimands

"Nicole Nichols…" Nothing good awaits you when my mother says your full name "What did you just say?"

"Diane…relax…" Nicky backpedals and extends her arms in a conciliatory manner "It's fine, really…Dr. Chapman told me it was okay…"

"Whoa!" My heart races with the mention of her name "When did you speak to her?" _How is that possible?_

"The day of your discharge, when I went to bring the car…" She barely explains casually looking at me for a moment to then turning to my mother "I asked her if I could take Alex out and she told me that as long as she was comfortable and she did not drink alcohol _obviously_ , she could come" Diane ponders about it narrowing her eyes

"Doctor Chapman told you that?" She asks Nicky suspiciously, bringing her fists to her hip…

"I swear…I would not make up such thing, especially I would not put Alex at risk" Nicky defends her point but that only earns her another sharp look from my mother. Diane, even though she is not willing to admit it, holds a grudge towards Nicky for the shooting…

"Mom…I'm feeling great, really…" I tell her. I don't care what she thinks, I'm planning leaving with Nicky anyway, but I wouldn't like to fight with her "I think it would be good for me…I haven't left home for days…" She takes a deep breath and looks at me…

"I guess if the doctor said it would be fine, I have nothing to object…" She finally gives in…

I dress quickly. I wear jeans that are not too tight for my leg's sake, a simple black T-shirt from some band, with short sleeves and some old converse's shoes because any other type of footwear is uncomfortable to walk with the crutches, and I'm ready to go after applying my subtle black eyeliner and a little red lipstick. I could kiss Nicky for taking me out of the house. Just the car ride makes me so happy…

"Is Diane being too hard on you?" Nicky asks after hearing me rambling about my days of confinement

"You have no idea Nicky…she's driving me nuts…she barely lets me pee alone"

"She is your mother Alex, be nice to her…" She tells me sternly

"I'm nice to her Nicky…and you know how much I love her, but man!" I say tiredly "I just need my space…you know?"

"Yeah, I know kid…that's why I'm here…to rescue you!" She states at last rising a fist in the air vindictively making me roll my eyes "Lorna is dying to see you…she feels terrible for not coming to visit you more, but she's working so hard at the bar"

"That's fine, I understand…I'm glad the business is going well…"

"It is…but she has to invest too much hours in it, and I can only help her now and then…" They had recently invested in buying a bar together "And the expenses, the debts…it is impossible to pay another employee right now…" The place had since then become a usual place for meetings after work, as it was a block away from the brigade precinct

"It will get better…" I tell her optimistically as we continue driving to the bar.

I notice that Nicky is growing anxious as we are getting closer to the place and I suspect that probably the guys have organized a party. Suddenly I'm regretting the decision of leaving home…

"Who else will be at the bar?" I deliver the question mildly suspicious

"No one…Just you and me…well and Lorna of course…" She makes a hard attempt to speak casually but the way in which she pays close attention to the road when she answers and her hands get tighter around the wheel hint me that she is hiding something… _Damn it…this is a surprise party…_ I suppress a groan of dread and assume my destiny with dignity, pondering that even _that_ is better than staying locked up at home "Ok, let's go…" She says when she parks across the street and gets out of the car to come and help me out. I walk with dread towards the bar expecting the worst. Now that I see a silly smile plastered on Nicky's face, I'm completely sure of what's coming "Are you ready?" She asks me right at the doors, without hiding the smile of satisfaction anymore, revealing the surprise with her silly face…

"I hate you so much…" I tell her and right after she opens the double doors with great impetus and plays an air horn hanging at the entrance to announce my arrival. As soon as I cross the threshold, the crowd receives me with shouts and cheers…

"For she's a jolly good fellow! For she's a jolly good fellow!" They sing ridiculously as they surround me carefully, as not to cause me to stumble with the crutches; they are throwing buckets of confetti in the air as they continue "…which nobody can deny! Which nobody can deny!" I have lived many shameful moments in my life, but that one tops them all… "For she's a jolly good felloooooooow! _WHICH NOBODY CAN DENY!_ " Finally the damn song comes to an end and I feel my face burning as they all take their time hugging me and greeting me. The welcome ends when they hang a big sign that reads _You bet your ass she's awesome,_ accompanied by a picture of my face in a silly moment captured by Nicky. I make a mental note to make her pay for it later "Speech! Speech! Speech!" They all start requesting me to say something

"Ok ok…alright…" I say out loud as they keep quiet to listen to me "I just want to say, thank you for all this, I guess…" And despite hating being the center of attention, I'm incredibly grateful for how attentive they have been with me and my mother these past days "I know you've been worried about me and I appreciate your support, your visits, your gifts and this party that I _totally_ saw coming on my way here"

"Hey!" Nicky complains about what I just said and some of the guys reproach her for being terrible at staying composed when keeping secrets, but I continue talking

"You are all awesome people and I'm grateful that you are part of my life…" I say seriously from the bottom of my heart, but because I know they'll mess up with me if I get too emotional I finish with a humorous hint "…despite sometimes being a real pain in my ass, and believe my words because I know a _lot_ about pains in the _ass_ …" They all laugh animatedly and applaud my words and start again to cheer my name… _Vause! Vause! Vause!.._ They engage me in another round of hugs and greetings after which Nicky leads me to an area where they have a huge armchair reserved for me…

"For your ass' comfort" She says inviting me to take a seat on it with a mocking bow. I accept the gesture because the other chairs in the bar are not suitable for my injured leg…

"Alcohol-free beer for you, darling…" Lorna offers me a cold bottle with her characteristic cheerful smile

"Thank you…" I thank her and I even think that the surprise has not been so bad after all. For a moment I allow myself to be pampered by everybody

"And the _pizzas_ will be ready soon…" Nicky informs me confidentially….

"There is pizza?!" They offer fast food in the bar as it holds an ample kitchen, but pizza is not part of the menu

"Yeah…We made a small reform in the kitchen to add a pizza oven" Alright…definitely I like this surprise party…

"No way!" I retort excited since I've been telling them for a while that pizzas were a necessity, because, _who doesn't like pizza?_

"I honestly could not keep listening to your complaints…" Lorna adds reproachfully but she laughs in the end

"I'm glad to know that you really care about meeting your customer's demands…" I reply with great significance

"What can I say? You were right…I had to add something to the menu to represent my Italian heritage…" That had been my main argument to convince her. Nicky scoffs loudly and says…

"Alex gives a shit about your Italian heritage honey…she just wanted the damn pizzas…" Lorna glares at her like she could murder her right now…

"Anyway…my cousin Tony makes the pizzas…just wait to taste them…" She turns her attention back to me

"I'm definitely excited…" I tell her with a big smile; my mouth waters thinking about them already, and I realize that I'm actually starving…

"I'll go to the kitchen to see how it goes…" She informs merrily and leaves

"Yo Vause!" Officer Hayes calls my attention taking the seat Lorna has just left vacant next to my armchair "Have you seen the new dart board?" She asks and Nicky snickers, making a poor effort to muffle her giggles while drinking from her beer bottle

"There is a new dartboard too?" I wonder and everybody laughs, this time without reservations; I sense I'm missing the joke so I narrow my eyes with distrust

"Yeah…the target is _impossible_ to miss…" Officer Hayes, or Black Cindy as she likes to be called among friends, continues explaining with a serious gesture even though everybody is bursting out laughing…

"Okay…now I got to see this dartboard…" I decide annoyed getting on my feet and grabbing my crutches and I walk towards the back of the bar, where there is a pool table, dartboards and a jukebox. My eyes fall on the _new dartboard…_ it turns out to be a huge picture of me from behind with a huge butt that it is obviously enlarged, an right on it, there is a circular target with red and white stripes "Oh fuck you…" I say but I actually can't help but chuckle

"Want to play a round?" Black Cindy offers

"Yeah, why not?" I agree somehow resigned; it's strange to play stick darts in your butt…

I end up having an incredible time, despite my initial reluctance to face a surprise party. We play darts and have bets playing pool, although I mostly observe because I can't do a lot of things due to the crutches, I remember that I'm still not supposed to support my leg. Pizzas are truly delicious and I eat until feeling my stomach completely full, having a slice of each kind since they have different toppings. Sometimes I even get to forget the pain in my leg, if not for Nicky reminding me to take a seat once in a while. The party calms down a little after having eating so much, and people are scattered in various groups around the bar. I go to the bar counter, where Lorna and Nicky are cleaning on the other side and I take a seat in one of the tall stools; well, I actually stand on my right leg while I rest the left one on the stool…

"Do you want another beer?" Nicky offers to which I nod…the non-alcoholic beer was not so terrible after all, if served cold of course. She opens two bottles and walks around the bar to come to my side. She gives me the bottle and gestures with hers for us to toast "You feeling good?" She asks after having the first gulp of her beer, signaling my leg

"Oh yeah…" I assure her "It hurts only a little, but I'm feeling great"

"I brought you the armchair for a reason, go and sit there…"

"I'm fine…I'm actually tired of sitting" I've been on the couch or in bed for too many days…

"Ok…just remember what the Doc said…listen to your body and don't force it" Yeah, I remember each one of her words

"Please, don't go all _mom_ on me…" I tell her sarcastically and tilt the bottle to sip a little of beer as she punches my upper arm for the comment, making me spill some beer "Nicky!" I reprimand her and take a napkin to wipe my mouth and chin clean…

"Holy shit…" She mutters out of the blue and I look at her puzzled. She looks like she just saw a ghost…

"What…what is it?" I demand to know fretfully

"She came…" She breathes out as a big smile spreads wide on her lips

"Who came?" I wonder truly baffled and I notice her eyes are fixed on something behind me in the distance…

"Hey!" Nicky says out loud and waves her arms in the air as if to get someone's attention. That's when, given that she is not paying attention to my questions, I turn around to see what the hell is happening and… _Holly fuck…_ I see the stunning blonde walking towards us with a smile that could end wars…or start them. I turn my head again to face the bar while I begin to sweat dangerously…I regret having eating so much, because I suddenly want to puke…

"Nicky…what the hell?" I hiss at her panicking

"I invited her…" She explains nonchalantly

"Were you not going to tell me?"

"Honestly, I thought she would not come…" She tells me laughing amusingly "Shut up, here she is…" She warns me lowering her voice. I take my cold bottle and I drink a couple of bountiful gulps waiting for the cold to calm the sudden body heat…

"You are not supposed to be drinking alcohol…" The world stops when my ears register her voice again… _was it always so beautiful?..._ I almost choked on beer, but luckily I manage to swallow it successfully. I turn to face her and despite being momentarily stunned by her beauty, I get to say some words, although, not the best words…

"It's non-alcoholic…" I blurt out defensively, like I've been caught doing something terribly wrong… _Smooth…YOU IDIOT!_...

"Then I guess is fine…" She retorts with a weird gesture that I don't know how to read. I want to kick my ass because probably I should have say hello first, instead of behaving like a social incompetent…

"Doctor Chapman!" Nicky breaks the awkward moment with a cheerful greeting and hugs the hot doctor good-naturedly "So glad you came…"

"Well, thank you for the invitation Detective Nichols" She replies very sweetly after the short embrace

"Oh please, call me Nicky…"

"First you'll have to stop calling me Doctor Chapman…I'm Piper"

"Deal…"

While they exchange the typical polite phrases, my mind is working hard trying to decipher what the hell it means that the hot doctor has come to my surprise party...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Too decent to blackmail

* * *

 ** _PIPER'S POV_**

The decision takes me completely by surprise. The piece of paper with the name of the bar and the address had been weighing in the breast pocket of my lab coat for days, impossible to ignore. I even dared to tell Polly about it a couple of days ago…

"Well of course you have to go!" She had told me

"Will you come with me?" I asked her hopefully. It was intimidating thinking about going alone.

"Getting you laid with the hot ass detective has just become my number one priority…" She stated with urgency "Of course I'll be there…"

"I thought your son was your number one priority…" I told her mockingly

"Not anymore…" She joked…

Unfortunately, Saturday arrived and she informed me that same morning that she would not be able to accompany me because she had a drawback at the hospital. So I'm at home, on a Saturday night giving up the idea of going to the party… No way am I going to go alone. However, I inadvertently change my mind debating for too long the words my friend Polly had told me about seizing the moment and go for it. She had been encouraging me to go even if alone, and maybe she is right when she tells me that I need to start doing whatever I feel like doing without thinking so much about the consequences…

I'm so tired of thinking over and over again about every little decision in my life. For once I want to do something reckless, something that scares me just in the right way, because I'm scared. It terrifies me to meet that girl outside the hospital, now that she is no longer my patient, it frightens me to think that maybe she won't like the surprise, maybe she won't even be happy to see me…but what frightens me the most is the opposite… _what if she is too happy to see me?_ That's the question that makes my heart beat out of control. I ponder about my decision while I take a shower… _Don't be a coward! You are going to the party Piper…period!...What could go wrong? And if goes wrong, who cares?_

But I don't want it to go wrong. After showering, I head towards the closet and think about what clothes I should wear to a surprise party in a bar full of cops. Obviously, it is an informal event, so casual is the key… _but not too casual…_ I begin taking from the closet different outfits and scatter them on the bed to make various combinations. I choose a pair of ripped ankle jeans pretty casual and that, by the way, highlight my rear and legs fabulously, a fancy white button up blouse that fits me nicely and a gray wool blazer because the spring nights are still a little chill. I wear my indispensable high heels, a pair of black pointed-toe pumps; shoes are my best ally when it comes to boost my confidence. I let my hair loose, straightened with the iron and I put on a subtle makeup to then dressing with the chosen clothing. I am ready to leave, but I see myself once more in the mirror, allowing me a final moment of doubt...

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god…" My heart speeds dangerously and my stomach is unsettled "What the hell are you doing Piper?" I breathe repeatedly and I calm down just a little "Stop being stupid…" I speak to my reflection in the mirror "This is silly, you are a grown up woman! You've got this! You go there, you say hello…and if it becomes awkward, you just get the hell out of there…that simple" I can't argue against the Piper in the mirror…

I'm in the car, listening to the GPS instructions while it guides me through a district of the big city that I'm not familiar with. Honestly, it doesn't look like a very safe neighborhood. I find the bar but there is no place to park nearby. I go around the block looking for a free parking spot and I'm instantly relieved because I glimpse several police cars and a building that clearly is a police station. I park the car near the building and I start walking towards the bar, which is barely a block away. I'm three hours late to the party, so it's night already, and the streets seem a bit desolated, exactly the kind of things you should avoid when walking alone on the streets, but I assume I'm safe having the police so close. Even so, I hurry up a little. I arrive at the bar and I don't allow myself to hesitate not even for a second when I'm at the doors of the peculiar place. On the outside, the place does not seem very cozy. My opinion changes when I walk into the bar and I notice instantly the warm and fun atmosphere. The first thing that catches my eye is a huge banner with a picture of the detective with a grimace on her face. I laugh with the comment and the image and I confirm that I am in the right place, not that I needed confirmation with the curious name of the bar and the address. I continue walking looking in all directions and my eyes fall in the familiar woman that moves her arms in the air…

"Hey!" Detective Nichols greets me from across the bar and I smile when noticing the woman by her side that turns around and watches me for a split second to then returning to her original position quickly. I notice that they exchange some words and I grow anxious as I get closer, but it's already too late to turn around and leave, so I keep walking towards them with resolution. At least detective Nichols seems happy to see me as she smiles at me when I get to them…

"You are not supposed to be drinking alcohol…" I say disapprovingly in a jokingly manner to the young woman from behind since I see she is drinking from a beer bottle…She spins to face me and I'm unable to understand her face…

"It's non-alcoholic…" She replies hastily justifying herself

"Then I guess is fine…" I want to smile at her but I don't know if she's actually happy to see me there judging her initial reaction

"Doctor Chapman!" Her friend greets me cheerfully and comes to hug me. _At least someone is happy to see me…_ I think "So glad you came…"

"Well, thank you for the invitation Detective Nichols" For a minute I try to ignore the presence of the other girl who seems slightly tense, keeping a composed attitude while I keep conversing with the friend casually…

"Oh please, call me Nicky…"

"First you'll have to stop calling me Doctor Chapman…" I bargain "I'm Piper…"

"Deal…" Nicky agrees and we shake hands "Piper…" She repeats my name around a smile "Let me look for my wife to introduce you…she'll love to hear that you are here"

"Oh...Okay…" I agree flattered by her statement, and I'm nicely surprised that the woman is so open about her marital status. She walks aways and I don't know what to do now that I'm alone with the detective who seems really absorbed in her beer bottle "Hi…" I greet her shyly and she turns her face towards me "Can I take this seat?" I ask, grabbing the back of the stool next to her…

"Oh…yes…right…sure!" She stammers clumsily, so I proceed to take off my blazer to hang it from the back of the chair before taking a seat. It is hard to miss the detective checking me out a little too obvious while I take off the garment...I give myself a mental high-five

"So…how is your leg doing? Feeling better?" I ask her tenderly while I sit

"Yes…I'm feeling great actually…it's healing pretty fast" She keeps talking uneasily

"I'm glad to hear that…" I grin at her truly happy for her improvement

"I'm sorry…I think I have not greeted you properly…" She speaks with repentance and finishes saying "I'm just, a little surprised to see you here…"

"Pleasantly surprised, I hope…" I joke but there's a veil of insecurity in the way I say it

"Oh yeah!…definitely…pleasantly…surprised…" She again delivers the words inelegantly and I smile internally as I consider that her clear discomfiture could be because she is nervous due to my presence…

"Doctor Chapman" Nicky calls from behind the bar counter accompanied by another woman with short dark wavy hair. I glance at her as a reminder of our deal "Right…Piper…" She corrects herself with apology "This is my wife, Lorna…Lorna, this is Piper…the doctor who treated Alex…" She introduces me

"It's really nice meeting you…" The woman smiles at me friendly and extends her arm over the bar to offer me her hand that I take immediately to shake it

"It's nice meeting you too…" I reply

"What would you like to drink?" Nicky asks "It's on the house for the woman who saved my friend's life…"

"Your friend's life was hardly in danger…" I clarify. What I did for her was not a big deal, even a first year resident could do it…

"You can't say the same about her ass…" Lorna jokes and we all laugh shortly except the young detective who is by my side…

"Ha! I see what you did there…another _clever_ joke about my ass" She retorts sarcastically

"So what will you have?" Nicky asks again after the small banter is over

"I don't know, what do you recommend me?"

"Beer…" The woman with the wild hair replies with a frown and a shrug, but her wife pushes her aside and offers me something else…

"Here's the drink's menu…our cocktails are the best" She guarantees and I take a look at the repertoire of cocktails…

"How about…a margarita?"

"Great choice!" She congratulates me excessively for my selection, and walks away, Nicky follows her behind and I am again left alone with the detective

"You just made Lorna very happy…" She is the first to speak, but still she seems reluctant to see me straight in the face; her torso is directed towards the bar

"Why?"

"I think it's the first time someone asks for a cocktail in here…" She responds with a sly smile

"And why is that?" I wonder around a beam of amusement, to which she states…

"We all drink beer around here"

"So, this is some kind of usual meeting place for cops?"

"Yeah, she opened it near the police station for that reason…"

"Then I think it's ok to assume that this is the safest bar in the city…" _And I was afraid to walk down the street alone..._ I snicker mentally

"You could say it…yes" She grins at me sideways and little by little I feel she begins to loosen herself. I try to feed the conversation at all cost

"What about the name?" Since I read the name of the bar on the piece of paper Nicky had given me, I had been wondering if it had any meaning " _3 hots and a cot_?" She laughs more animatedly at my question and starts turning all her body towards me, facing me more openly. Only now I can see her alabaster face clearly, and her clear eyes behind her glasses are beautifully highlighted with dark eyeliner, that make her gaze more penetrating…literally, I feel her eyes piercing my soul

"That's police slang for prison" She begins and explains further before my face of puzzlement "Three hot meals a day and a cot to sleep, it's all you get in jail"

" _Ahhhh…_ " I mutter with realization "I would have never guessed…"

"Here you goooo…" Lorna announces her arrival cheerfully placing a huge glass in front of me "Your margarita…"

"Wow! It's bigger than I thought…" I am amazed by the so careful decoration of the drink as well as the quantity of alcohol…

"I think someone went overboard…" Alex mocks lightly

"For once someone asks me for a decent drink…" Lorna replies to Alex indignant "I had to make it count"

"Thank you very much Lorna" I thank her and go to take the first sip, and I don't have to lie when I tell her how good the drink is "Oh my god…this is amazing!"

"Do you like it?" She seems surprised at her own abilities, so I again reassure her

"Very much…I think it's probably the best margarita I had ever had"

"It's so nice to finally have someone in my bar who appreciates good things…" She says glaring at the young woman by my side for a split second "Well, when you finish that, feel free to ask me for another drink, ok?"

"Sure…" I agree, although I know I'm not going to ask for anything else after all this amount of alcohol

"There is pizza, like… _a lot…_ " Alex talks as Lorna walks away "It's truly delicious, you should try it"

"Oh, thank you, but I don't…I don't really eat pizza" I tell her and anyone would think that I had just confess to her that I killed a puppy on my way here by her gesture of astonishment

"You…don't like pizza?" She inquires with measured words like it is an inconceivable thing…I suspect that she likes pizza, enough to be clearly offended by my comment

"No…not really…" I lie to tease her a little and continue casually "I think pizza is _totally_ overrated" I enjoy so much her face of shock. She laughs derisively and keeps going with argumentative tone

"So you think that the most famous dish in the entire world is overrated?"

"Totally…" I scoff and take the joke further; if she really likes pizza, probably she is going to hate my next comment "Although…I do enjoy the one with pineapple on it" She literally gaps in shock

"Ok that's…" She begins but she's short of words for a moment. I drink a little from my margarita nonchalantly as she finally speaks again with strained voice "Putting pineapple on the pizza is an abomination…" _An abomination…_ I can't hold the chuckle that leaves my lips, as I'm truly fascinated by her anger before such a silly subject "Why are you laughing?" She questions in confusion

"I'm just kidding…I love pizza…" I clarify for her great relief. She takes in a dramatic gulp of air and releases it in a short laugh

"You know…for a moment I thought you were some kind of psychopath…I've seen that kind of creepy tastes"

"Is that a thing? Psychopaths don't like pizza?"

"No! Even _they_ like pizza, that's my point!" She states amidst laughter

"Again I clarify…I do like pizza…but sadly, I'm lactose intolerant…"

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that…" She regrets deeply my incapacity to digest dairy making me chuckle

"It's not a big deal…it's not like I can't eat it once in a while…"

"Well, there are other options in the menu…" She offers me nicely

"Thanks but I'm not hungry, really" I assure her "Spending all day in the hospital alters my eating schedule…"

"Rough day?" She inquires sympathetically

"Long day…" I snicker in response

"So…exactly what is it what you do in the hospital?" I appreciate that she starts feeding the conversation

"I thought you already knew…I'm a doctor…" I jest and I earn a dead pan look from her

"I meant…what is your specialty?"

" _Trauma_ …" She widens her eyes and raises her perfect eyebrows in awe

"Wow…" She utters "Isn't that like the roughest branch of medicine?"

"They are all rough…in different ways" She looks at me expectantly like wanting me to continue talking "I mostly work on the _ER,_ where we receive any kind of injuries of diverse severity; I get to see pretty horrible things, so yes, some situations are really hard but you have to stay calm no matter what to be able to make complex decisions against the clock…but that's not rougher than a pediatrician treating a child with cancer, or a cardiologist doing a heart transplant…"

"Still…I'm truly impressed…you must have nerves of steel" I'm flattered by the young woman's clear admiration

"Look who's talking!…Nerves of steel..." I say humorously "I have never ran after a bad guy having being shot twice…" I praise her and immediately I fear I said something wrong, but in the end she only smiles bashfully, pleased by my words, so I relax again…

"Hello Doc!" A woman interrupts our conversation joining us at the bar "Nice seeing you here…" I turn to see who it is; there is also a man by her side. I recognize them from having seeing them in Alex's room the day I reprimanded the gathering of cops outside visiting hours

"Oh..hi!" I retort amicably to both

"Doctor Chapman…" The detective says "This is Officer Cindy Hayes" She signals at the woman and then to the man of a certain age with a mustache "And this is the Captain, Joe Caputo"

"I want to thank you on behalf the entire brigade for your work Doctor…" The man says politely and offers me his hand to shake.

"I was just doing my job, Captain…" I appreciate the gesture shaking his hand

"We all do our jobs selflessly, but once in a while it is nice receiving a word of gratitude" He tells me with a friendly smile that I return

"So…We have organized a darts tournament" Cindy chimes in "Maybe you want to join us…unless someone is afraid of losing… _again_ " She mocks in the end looking at Alex

"I can't aim while standing on one leg…" The young brunette retorts annoyingly "I already told you"

"I'll play for Alex…" I say nonchalantly and they all turn to see me with a face of approval "Don't look at me like that…you would be surprised to know that I am very good at playing darts…"

"Woooah…Look what we've got here Cap…a cocky girl…" Officer Hayes says jokingly "Alright…Let's play then" She sentences and they walk away as they exchange some banters

"I don't think you know what you are getting into…" Alex tells me sternly but there's a glimpse of a smile on her puffy red lips "These guys are _insanely_ competitive"

"Well…" I drink a good sip of my cocktail and tell her after while getting up from the seat "I happen to be insanely competitive too…" She observes me in wonder with a beautiful crooked grin "And please…" I manage to say despite being slightly staggered by her lopsided lips "Just call me Piper" She nods entranced and I help her on her feet as she picks up the crutches…

Time goes by so quickly. Very soon I gain the appreciation of all those present when I show them my skills with the darts. I can't stop hitting the center of the target, that's a picture of Alex's ass. They keep toasting in my name and offering me drinks, but after the first margarita, I'm forced to reject all drinks, and I apologize explaining that I have to perform a surgery the next morning. Lorna prepares me then virgin cocktails. I'm having such a great time, especially since Alex seems so comfortable now by my side, although I keep seeing in her some displays of shyness that I find so adorable. I keep learning a lot of things about the young detective, since her colleagues continue engaging me in all kinds of conversations and telling me stories about her, about how she became the youngest detective in the brigade, or how her sharp mind has helped to solve really hard cases. I don't get tired of hearing stories about her; definitely, coming to this party was a great decision. Unfortunately, it's time to leave too soon; I take a look at my watch and freak out because I had no idea it was already so late. I should go home to rest for my surgery the next day. I announce that I must leave, even though the tournament is not over and I'm so close to winning. They try to convince me to stay a little longer but I insist that I really have to go, so instead, they propose me a rematch for another day…

"I'll definitely keep it in mind…" I can't make any promises; I don't even know what's going to happen with the detective. I think about asking her out while I take a moment to go to the bathroom, but on second thought, I ponder that I've already made clear my interest for her by coming to her party, so if the feeling is mutual, I think she should be the one asking me. When I'm ready to leave, she offers to accompany me to the car, despite I tell her that it is not necessary; I really don't want her to force her leg, but the girl is stubborn, she even says that she is going after me anyway, so in the end I don't have another choice but to accept her gesture. My heart races rapidly imagining that maybe she is going to use our time alone to ask me out…

* * *

 ** _ALEX'S POV_**

The hot doctor has me completely staggered with her good looks. I take advantage of small moments in which she is not seeing me to appreciate every trait of her splendorous figure that I had not been able to scrutinize with her Doctor's uniform. Her close-fitting jeans emphasize her long and sculptural legs, and a striking rear that draws my attention more times that I would like to admit. Now that she's wearing her golden hair down I can see that is shoulder-length; her hairstyle and makeup are simple and yet she manages to display such an air of elegance, with her casual clothes that she wears so exquisitely, she looks like she is about to pose for a photo shoot for some fashion magazine. If I had known she was coming, I would have paid more attention to my own outfit. Next to her, I look like I just got out of bed.

In none of my imaginary scenarios could I have ever imagined that this woman could be more perfect than I already thought she was. She has me completely enthralled, not only with her beauty worthy of a Greek goddess, but with her ease to converse, her sense of humor and her ability to socialize with everybody. They are all completely delighted with the doctor and I don't feel jealous when my friends get her attention all the time and take her away from me, because they keep winking at me with complicity and telling me words of encouragement to go after her and for once, they keep telling stories of me that are not embarrassing but remarkable, to benefit my image before her. Time flies by, and I'm completely unaware of it until she tells me that she has to go. I wish she could stay longer, and sincerely, she seems to be having a good time. Before leaving, she excuses herself to go to the bathroom and immediately everybody comes over me to warn me that they will kick my ass if I don't ask for her phone number. I start sweating greatly…

"She has the hots for you Vause…" Black Cindy congratulates me

"Do you really think that?" I ask to no one in particular

"Are you idiot?" Nicky smacks the back of my head with her hand "Why else would she come to your party?"

"Lorna?" I seek for a more reliable opinion

"Honey, definitely...you have to ask her out...she is obviously into you" She tells me fondly "She made the first move by showing up…"

I'm finally encouraged to ask her number, but in no way I'll do it in front of the curious eyes of my colleagues; when she comes out of the bathroom, I offer to walk her to her car, besides, I would not let her to walk alone at those hours…

"My car is not that far, it's near the police station actually…so you don't have to worry" She assures me "I don't want you to force yourself" I know that she's really concerned about my leg

"I'm going to follow you anyway, no matter what you say" I retort obdurately and she rolls her eyes delightfully accepting the gesture

"Fine…" She says around a smile and we walk out of the bar to the sudden cold night. I'm not wearing any jacket and I don't need it since I can't stop sweating with how nervous I am, a very common habit of my body that I hate…We start walking slowly, since I can't move very fast. I find myself without words to say and I panic a little... _maybe I didn't think this through_

"I had a really nice time, by the way…" Fortunately, she is very good at filling the silences

"I'm glad to know that" I say looking at her sideways "Thanks for coming…it was the best surprise of the night…" But I don't look at her when I tell her that last part, realizing the weight of my statement a little too late "And also, thanks for beating Black Cindy at the darts in my name" The sound of her laugh draws my attention towards her face again

"It was my pleasure…" She smiles at me widely and I stumble when a damn crutch gets stuck in the grate of a drain "Careful!" She is fast and she catches me to help me keep my balance…

"Damn it…" I complain as I pull from the crutch to free it in a swift movement "It's still hard to walk with these things" I poorly excuse myself trying to hide my awkwardness; _It's not like I was not looking at the road because I was momentarily distracted by your smile…_ I abstain myself from saying

"Are you okay? Have you hurt yourself?" I feel her hands catching me firmly by my upper arms. I straightened myself again and she is right in front of me watching me with concern

"It's okay…I'm fine" I guarantee her

"This is exactly why I told you not to accompany me…" She admonishes me lightly and finishes saying nailing me in place with her striking azure gaze "You have to be more careful…"

"Thank you" I tell in a sigh as she releases me very slowly to make sure I was okay keeping the balance on my own. She steps aside and we start walking again but she stays closer to me this time, in case I stumble again…

"You sure you are alright?" She asks again with some alarm in her voice. I laugh softly to reassure her

"Really, I'm fine…in fact, today I've felt better than ever…leaving home has been therapeutic" I smile turning my face to her only for a second; I don't want to trip over again

"So…apart from your leg and your wounds…" She begins "How have you been?" I sense the weightiness of her question and I'm feeling she is meaning to ask me more than that…

"What do you mean?" I ask her to clarify

"I mean…mentally…" She responds softly and emphasizes another word " _Emotionally_ …" Nobody has asked me yet how I am feeling in that sense

"Oh…" I barely utter, not knowing how to answer the question and I come to a stop, like my mind is not able to coordinate walking with the crutches, thinking about the question and take in the beauty of the woman at the same time

"You don't have to talk about it with me if you don't want to…I'm only concerned because as a doctor I know about the sequels that experiences like yours leave in people" I hear her carefully while she comes to stand in front of me

"Sequels? Like…PTSD?" I wonder with slight reticence

"Exactly…" She smiles at me sweetly

"No…that's not…" I start denying but come out short… _Or is it?..._ I think better about it

"Alex…it is not something to be ashamed of; it is actually a very common thing to experience after a traumatic or dangerous event…" She explains calmly with a tender gaze "If you think the emotional charge of what happened is affecting you at any level, it is okay to talk about it, to talk about how you are feeling with your close friends, your family, even a professional if you feel it is too much…just keep it in mind" I highly appreciate her evident concern for my well being

"Thank you…I will" I grant her a big smile full of gratitude for being so thoughtful and we again resume our steps, and after our small but significant talk, we find ourselves wrapped in a peaceful silence, but only for a short minute because soon we are close to the police station…

"This is your workplace then?" She asks when the building is in sight

"Yeah…but I spend a lot of time on the streets" I tell her lightheartedly as she stops next to a stunning blue metallic Audi A5 Coupe…

"This is me…" She says shyly

"Nice car…" I tell her and notice the rectangular piece of paper on her windshield "And you have just been ticketed"

"What?" She wonders in puzzlement and walks to the driver side to take the paper in her hands and reads it "Oh my god…but why?"

"You missed that sign" I point to the wall for her to see it "This spot is reserved for the NYPD…"

"But I did not see the stupid sign! It's too small…" She complains truly annoyed squinting to read the sign "Why don't you make it bigger?" She demands to know like I'm in charge of the street's signs…

"Relax…let me see…" I ask for the ticket to see it and she walks again to the sidewalk where I stand

"I swear, I've never been fined…" She tells me super anxious and I can only tease her a little

"Ma'am…I've heard that excuse before" I tell her feigning strictness adopting a police-like stance. She looks at me slightly aback and I laugh humorously at her apprehension…

"It's not funny…this is so embarrassing"

"Mhmmm…" I mutter as if mulling about something looking again at the paper

"What? What is it?" She asks fretfully

"This is serious…I mean, not only you parked on a restricted zone, but parking on a spot reserved for the police, that's…a whole new level of infringement" I don't know how I'm able to keep a serious face

"Oh my…do I have a criminal record now? Is that it?" I can't believe she is taking a simple traffic ticket so seriously, so after her last dramatic words I can't help but continue messing with her

"I'll take care of it…" I fold the paper and keep it in my back pocket coolly

"What?" She inquires in confusion

"You don't have to worry about your _criminal_ record…you are clean" I wink at her with conspiracy "But please, don't tell this to anyone" I add strained

"No!" She denies strongly "I can't let you do that for me…you could get in trouble for breaking the law…" _Breaking the law?_ I repeat in my mind extremely amused by the woman's high sense of moral "I will assume the consequences…" She says at last as if resigned. I just observe her with enjoyment

"Piper…" I call her name calmly around a smile to end her agony "It's just a minor infraction and nobody cares…" I tell her looking into her eyes with an assuring smile. Her face relaxes a bit but she keeps observing me with doubt, like she doesn't believe my words fully

"Minor infraction?" She wonders

"Yes…infractions are not crimes; it won't leave you with a criminal record" I clarify for her great respite

"Oh my god…I'm so relieved…" She releases all the air from her lungs dramatically and smiles like I just told her that she has been saved from a death sentence "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because, I was just messing with you…" She seems slightly annoyed as I begin laughing "I'm sorry…I didn't know you took traffic infractions so seriously…"

"I take the rules very seriously…" She rebukes

"Well, I'm sorry for messing around with you" _No I'm not_ "I will take care of your fine to make it up to you"

"No you don't have to do that…I'll pay it…" She makes a gesture with her hand asking the ticket back

"Look…I know the guy who gave you the ticket; I'll tell him that it was a friend's car and he will gladly withdraw the fine"

"Isn't that abuse of power?" She inquires, still not quite convinced

"A little…" I recognize with a shrug "But trust me, I would not do it if it were serious" This seems to mollify her reservations. I seize the moment to formulate the question that's being niggling in the back of my mind "Besides…" _Do it! Do it now!_ "It's not like I'm going to do it without asking for something in return…" I leave the words hanging in the air. She narrows her eyes as the statement sinks in and the line of her mouth curves upwards, clearly catching the real meaning of my words

" _Something_ in return?" She ponders mystified as she approaches me as much as my crutches allow her to nail her gaze on me; her eyes are gleaming with the street lights and the right amount of naughtiness "Are you blackmailing me, _Detective_?" She purrs the question arching an eyebrow and my mouth goes dry, my brain becomes mush and my initial resolve to ask her on a date sways perilously, still, some kind of miracle allows me to keep the banter alive

"I wouldn't dare, _Doctor_ …I'm only telling you what your options are…" I speak rigorously

"And…what options are those?" She lingers her fingers ever so slightly over the knuckles of my right hand that's firmly clutched around the hand grip of the crutch

"Well…you could _ammm_ …" I mumble, losing the sense of speech; the simple touch has me perspiring treacherously and my heart is like it's going to jump out of my body through my mouth and hit her right in the face " _Leave…_ with your...ticket" I struggle to pronounce every word that comes out of me " _Or…maybe…_ you could, you know…" _I guess I'm too honest of a cop, because I suck at blackmailing…_ I muse bitterly while I grow anxious noticing by her face of amusement that she is clearly enjoying my blundered words, so I lower my sight to get rid of her prying look and clear my throat finally determined to say it… _Go for it! Say it! Ask her out!..._ but as I am about to blurt out the question, I feel the warm touch of a hand on my right cheek and I barely have time to look up again to see her leaning towards me to place a light kiss on my other side…I'm breathless for the instant I feel her soft lips against my skin and the fire spreads from the point of contact of her lips to travel all over my body… _What the hell is going on?..._ I ponder

"I would _love_ to go out with you…" She says with the most stunning smile I have ever seen and I frown at her truly perplexed for anticipating my question "I guessed that's what you were trying to say…" She further explains wrinkling her face comically as I release a silent laugh thankful that she came to my rescue

"Yes it was" Despite being heavily embarrassed by my failed attempt my heart does not fit in my chest so filled with happiness and if it were not for my injured leg, I would be jumping up and down the street because of her words… _She would LOVE to go out with me…not like to…love to…_ she said. I speak as I overcome the shock "Just so you know…I was going to take care of your ticket regardless of your answer, I was not really blackmailing you" I clarify jokingly

"Aw!…this is awkward" She takes a step back away from me and looks at me amidst an expression of repentance while she confesses "See…I was only seeking to get rid of the fine" She makes me chuckle, since it is obvious that now she is the one messing with me

"I'm sorry, but you can't take it back…Now you are morally bound to your words" I disagree lightheartedly "You have no choice but to give me your phone number…" She grimaces like she hates the idea and mocks defeat as she speaks

"I guess...If I don't have another option…" My smile could not grow wider. I go to grab my phone in my front pocket and I remember I left it at the bar

"I'm not carrying my cell phone with me…"

"That's okay…I'll dial your number on mine then…" She offers and looks for her phone into her bag "Oh no…the battery is dead" She says contrite as she tries to turn the device on and then starts looking again into the contents of her purse "I think I carry a pen somewhere in here…" She gropes in the big purse with her right hand and I ask myself in bewilderment how many things she has in there as she keeps moving her hand from side to side while various sounds come from the bag "Here it is…!" She exclaims around a triumphant grin and asks "Do you have a piece of paper?"

"Don't you have a piece of paper?" I retort amazed to know that among all the things she apparently carries in her purse, an insignificant piece of paper is not part of the repertoire…

"Uh! what about the ticket!?…" I can almost see the bulb lighting above her head. I'm smiling like an idiot while observing each one of her moves and expressions.

"No...we can't scribble down on the ticket..." I explain with certain tone of reprimand

"Then...we are run out of options except..." She comes closer again and takes my wrist like she is about to grab my hand. I understand that she intends to write the number down in my hand, but I'm sweating so much that I don't think it's a good idea, so I anticipate her intentions by extending my arm to offer her my forearm instead of my sweaty palm. She takes the hint and begins to write her number on my skin, causing a tickling sensation that reaches the most hidden corners of my guts "There you go..." She says when she stops writing and lifts my arm as she leans a little; I don't know what she is going to do until I feel her blowing against my skin so that the ink dries...I want to feel her doing the same thing over my whole body. For a moment I forget how to breathe. She lets go of my arm and keeps the pen in her bag while I assess the neat numbers written on my arm with blue ink…I already have the number memorized, kept in a place in my mind where I only store important things; nothing could make me forget it…

"Thanks…" I say shyly and sense that it is time to say goodbye; it saddens me, but not as much as the last time when I thought I would never see her again. Now I get to see her again… _I got her fucking number!_

"Let me give you a ride back to the bar…" She offers me nicely, and although I would like to walk due to my current state of euphoria, I accept the gesture if it means spending more time with her…

"Sure…" She helps me get into the passenger seat after opening the door for me and holding my crutches. She closes the door and walks around the car to the driver's seat. I take a deep breath before she gets to open her door enjoying the scent of her delicious perfume mixed with the nice leather smell from the elegant seats. The road back to the bar does not last a minute, so there are little words that we get the chance to exchange…She speaks when she stops at the bar's entrance…

"Tell your friends that it was really nice meeting them…" Her words distill genuineness

"I can tell that they were pretty pleased to meet you too" She smiles delightfully before my statement

"I'll help you out of the car…" I don't object because I really need the help and also, because I would have to be crazy to refuse her proximity and her hands on my body. I'm already out of the car, and we stand facing each other to say goodbye… "So…I really have to go now..." She announces reluctantly

"Yeah, right…you should go and get some rest" I tell her and wish her "Have a nice day tomorrow, I hope everything goes well with the surgery"

"Thank you…and…have a nice day too" For the second time, she comes to place her lips subtly on my cheek…a mere touch, soft and fleeting, that has my stomach doing summersaults. She stares at me again with the ghost of a smile and starts walking away from me; all I can do is looking at her bowled over by all the emotions that are erupting into my chest at this moment "Call me…" She says whilst opening her door

"I will…" I guarantee. I would have to be brainless not to do it

"Bye…" She waves granting me one last smile before getting into the car

"Bye…" I mirror the gesture and she gets in the car and starts the machine. I stay stuck in my place watching the car disappear at the end of the street…

"You moron!" A voice takes me out from my reverie abruptly. I turn around to see Nicky peeking her head out the bar window "Do you want to be hit by a car? Stay away from the middle of the street!"

Only then I notice that I am standing in the middle of the roadway. Fortunately, traffic is scarce at those hours. I head to the bar again feeling lighter than ever and as I walk into the bar, they all assault me with questions… _So…how did it go?...Did you ask her out?...What did she say?..._ I keep my face impassive before the query, and the lightness dies as they assume that something went wrong…

"Oh Alex…" Lorna says repentantly "What happened?"

"Well…I…" I hold the happiness within me as I deliver with seriousness "I got her number" I inform raising my arm in the air so they could see my accomplishment temporarily embodied in my skin. The information sinks in, and they all start celebrating my triumph with jokes and _Whoo-hoos'_ cheers as they ask me for a detailed description of everything that happened and we talk about the next step to follow… _to call her_

* * *

 _P.S.:_ I don't know if I'm going to be able to update next weekend, I let you know just in case I'm a little late, don't worry...I will update as soon as I can, maybe I'll be able to do it on time, who knows!? XD Thank you for reading and for your support to continue this story


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

First date

* * *

 ** _PIPER'S POV_**

I don't even realize how I got home, but I'm already parked in my garage. My mind is working so fast thinking about everything that happened tonight. I am elated with how everything had turned up for my great benefit. It is more than clear now that her initial awkwardness was only shyness, a trait of her that I find absolutely lovely and that I think it is going to be really interesting and fun to exploit. I discovered that it is actually quite easy to make her nervous, what worked pretty well for me because I used her timidity on my favor, since it made me feel and look more confident than usual. Actually, I've always been very daring in that sense. It is hard for me to feel shame or coyness, especially when it comes to flirting. However, I had been out of the game for so long that I don't quite remember how to do these things.

As I'm in my room taking off my clothes, I feel my stomach unsettled and full of butterflies solely thinking about when she would call me. With that thought I put my phone to charge and I turn it on waiting to see a call from an unknown number or a text message. The silly emotion stirring my guts is invigorating, as I have not felt this in so many years. My heart sinks when I notice that there are only missing calls from Polly; well, it would have been too much to ask to wait for her to call me so soon when we had just been together not even half an hour ago… _maybe tomorrow…_ I think about calling Polly to ask her opinion about it, but it is already quite late and I don't know if she's asleep; so I try to do the same. I try to relax so that I can rest for my scheduled surgery the next day.

A man had arrived that morning to my emergency room after suffering a terrible car accident. The damage was so severe that we could only intervene to stabilize him, and we decided to wait a day to see if his body could resist another intervention. My mind starts to ramble about this patient; it is a very fragile case and the surgery is going to be tricky and complex. I go to bed focusing my whole attention on what awaits me tomorrow, and although it is hard to leave the detective in the background of my mind, eventually, I do it. I can't afford to be distracted…

As I was already expecting, the surgery occupies all my morning. I have been operating with other colleagues for five hours, working in synch to repair the damaged body of the man that is a mess. I don't even know how he made it so far, and his body seems to be enduring the surgery better than we thought. Nevertheless, I don't want to push his luck any further. I decide is time to close him and wait, satisfied with the advances of the day. As soon as I stop working on the patient, the young brunette is again encumbering every room of my mind. Once out of the operating room, the first thing I do is going to the bathroom because I had been resisting the urge to pee for a good while, but while I walk there I turn on the cell phone and my heart stops as I wait to see the home screen…

There are several missed calls and text messages and I go through them while I sit on the toilet…I have to suppress a moan of pleasure as I relieve myself after holding for so long. Then I see a call from an unknown number and there is a voice mail. I know it's hers before listening to it… _Who leaves voice messages in the voicemail anymore?..._ I ponder amusingly, thinking that it is a very old-fashioned way to leave a message. I dial the voicemail speed dial number " _You have one new message…to listen to your messages, press 1"_ I listen and dial _one_ excitedly and catch my breath as I hear…

 _"Oh…"_ The detective mutters in surprise _"Ammm…Hi!"_ I smile delightfully at the sound of her voice _"How are you?…that's a stupid question, it's not like you can answer me"_ Her awkwardness is palpable through the phone _"Sorry…I was not expecting to be answered by your answering machine…although I guess that's totally okay since that's exactly the purpose of the answering machines…"_ She makes an uncomfortable and long silence, like she is aware of her nonsense rambling and I actually feel sorry for her ineptness, although I'm smiling like an idiot until feeling my cheeks burning _"Anyway…I guess you are busy…I just wanted to call to know how you were doing today…"_ She manages to speak coolly, fixing her clumsy start but only for an instant because immediately she is again tongue-tied _"Now you have my number, so…call me, or text me…or whatever you feel like doing…"_ Another awkward pause _"This is Alex…by the way…of course you probably knew that already so…just forget about what I just said"_ She continues and I swear that tears of delight are leaving my eyes _"I'm going to hang up now before saying more stupid things…so…bye bye…"_ When the message ends I can't hold my hilarity and burst out laughing. That message would make me happy for the rest of the week.

I have to see Polly…I need to tell her everything that had happened, but right now she is not in the hospital. I think about meeting her later for coffee…I don't want to talk to her over the phone; this is a face to face conversation. I also feel the urge to call the detective, but I have to go to write a report on the patient that we just operated. I intend to be patient and return the call once I have finished with my duties. I'm done in the late afternoon, and yet, I wait until I get home to talk at ease…

After having a shower that helped me to calm my nerves, I get comfortable on the couch and look for her name in my phone, already stored in my contacts list and I call her…

 _"Hello?"_ She answers hesitantly

"Hi!" I greet her eagerly "It's Piper…" I clarify just in case she has not yet stored my number with my name

 _"Yeah, I…I know…"_ She laughs softly and asks me with true enthusiasm _"So…How are you? How was your day?"_

"Terrific" It had been a very ordinary day actually, until her message changed everything

 _"So, the surgery went well…"_

"It was great…the patient is still in critical condition but we made great progress on him…" I explain her vaguely

 _"I'm glad to hear that…"_

"I'm sorry I did not call you before, I was at the hospital and I just wanted to get home to call you back…" I reveal

 _"Oh…don't worry about it…maybe I should have waited a little longer to call you"_ I can sense some apology in her voice, like she regretted having called me so soon

"Are you kidding me?" I retort and recognize for her sake "I really liked that you called me"

 _"You did?"_ She replies like she can't believe it

"Yes…I mean…your message definitely made my day…" I say pointedly with a hint of fun, biting my lower lip as not to laugh

 _"Ok…now you are just teasing me…"_ I could hear her smile in her voice _"That has to be the worst message I have ever left in my life"_ She dramatizes making me laugh

"It was not _that_ bad…" I tell her mockingly…

 _"Alright…you got me…I'm terrible at leaving voice messages"_ She confesses amidst laughter, and I think she is right because right now she sounds much more at ease…

"What about you? How are you feeling today?" I ask her as both our laughs die gradually

 _"Great…I'm feeling better every day"_

"I'm so happy about it…" I say truly comforted to know "So how did the party end up last night?" I ask her with fun

 _"You chose the perfect moment to leave…the darts tournament got ugly"_

"Ohhhh…I always miss the fun!" I lament making her laugh animatedly

 _"You really are competitive…"_ She affirms, like praising that quality of mine, to which I retort conceitedly

"I am! I like to win and be the best in everything I do…"

" _A woman not to mess with…I see_ " The comment, delivered with her husky voice, stirs my insides…I barely respond

"That's right…" And there is a silence on both sides of the line that she breaks first after clearing her throat

" _Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you owe me something…"_ She speaks with mischief. I'm surprised at her sudden confidence…

"I guess I do…" That had been our _deal…_ I _owed_ her for the traffic ticket; of course it had all been a silly joke "What are you planning to ask me in return?" I inquire roguishly and wait for her response with a huge smile plastered on my face

" _How about…having dinner with me…some night of this week?_ " She says hopefully

"Mhmmm…" I mull about it out loud "That actually sounds great…however, this week I have a crazy schedule…" I explain repentantly "Would you accept a lunch in exchange?" I have some night shifts, so it would be easier for me to meet her for lunch…

 _"I don't think you are in a position to demand anything…"_ She speaks strictly, obviously perpetuating our banter, but my heart flutters at the resonance of her raspy voice " _However_ …" There is a long pause _"I'm a reasonable person Doctor Chapman…"_ Oh and the way she calls me Doctor Chapman _"I'll even let you choose the day…"_

"That's very kind of you Detective…" I appreciate with demure but I put an end to the serious charade as I formulate the next question eagerly "Friday is _ok_ for you?" It is the least complicated day of the week for me

 _"Friday sounds perfect…"_ She agrees clearly pleased and suggests _"I pick you up…?"_

"Do you think you can drive?" I remind her subtly about her leg

 _"Absolutely…by Friday I will feel better, and it's not like I need my left leg to drive…it'll be like sitting on the couch at home…which I've been doing all week by the way"_ I laugh at her subtle frustration and think about it, because I don't want her to make unnecessary efforts…

"What if we establish the means of the date throughout the week?" I suggest…

 _"It is a date then?"_ She addresses like a revelation

"I think it is…" I admit and my stomach flutters with the beating of wings of a thousand butterflies…

* * *

 ** _ALEX'S POV_**

"Jesus Christ…you are a lost cause…" Nicky says shaking her head in mocking disapproval when I finish the disastrous message…

"Oh my God…that was terrible…" I'm panicking as soon as I understand that there is no way I can take my words back

"It was not terrible at all honey…" Lorna chimes in with a sweet smile, but I don't believe her…she is always too nice with everybody

"I told you to hang up!" Nicky admonishes me harshly, snatching my cell phone from my hand

"This is your fault!" I wanted to write down what I was going to say, but she and Lorna had engaged me in a motivational speech where they told me to trust in myself and improvise on the fly…

"My fault?!" She retorts exasperated around a heavy snort "I've told you a thousand times to never…NEVER…leave voice messages! You just suck at it!" Right now I want to punch her so badly…

"Maybe if you had not been making signals at me while I was speaking…it would not have gone so badly…" I throw the words at her face with rage

"Relax both of you…" Lorna tries to calm things down putting aside the kitchen cloth that she is using to dry the glasses "Alex, sweetheart, trust me…" She directs her words at me leaning her arms over the bar counter "She is going to love that you called her above all…" For a second I let her words to appease my anxiety

"Do you really think so?"

"Sure…" She puffs with confidence "I could tell she really likes you…and an awful voice message is not going to change that" She realizes her terrible choice of words a little too late...

"You said it was not terrible at all…" I remind her and she grimaces repentantly and occupies herself again on drying the glasses from last night's party "I would do anything for a drink right now…" I press my forehead on the counter in dismayed

"Sorry kid…you can't…" Nicky pats my back sympathetically

"You know what?…" I straighten my torso and look at her "Let's just admit it once and for all…I'm awkward around beautiful women… so what?" I scoff and continue in a burst of self-confidence "If it is meant to be with the hot doctor then maybe she'll find my awkwardness endearing…right?" Nicky is watching me like she really wants to support my speech, but in the end she simply utters a short _yeah…_ and immediately gets her attention to other matters…

I think it has been a terrible mistake asking for their help to make the call. I'm back home after Nicky drops me from the bar and I go directly to my old room skipping lunch, much to Diane's great discontent. I assure her that I already ate at the bar, although it is a lie, and tell her that I want to go to bed to rest…but I'm not resting at all. My mind gives me no respite and I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again until hearing about the hot doctor. When I called her, I assumed that she was still operating…but too many hours had already passed, and with every minute, I lose hope a little more… _Maybe she totally changed her mind about going out with me…_ I think over and over again. But my cell phone rings unexpectedly in the late afternoon and I see her name on the screen… _Piper…_ My heart turns over inside my chest and I come to think that maybe I fell asleep and I'm dreaming. But no, I'm not dreaming; I'm pretty much awake because I don't think you can actually feel nauseous in dreams…

The conversation goes smoothly, more than I would have imagined after leaving such a dreadful voice message. She also makes me notice how terrible it was after a small banter on her part. In general, I'm relieved that she seems to be truly happy to talk to me as we settle the terms of our first date…

 _"What if we establish the means of the date throughout the week?"_ She suggests and I almost die when I hear the specific word _…_

 _"_ It is a date then?" I liked the sound of it so much that I want to hear her confirmation

 _"I think it is…"_ She agrees… _I've got a date with the hot doctor!..._ I almost want to yell as she confirms that it is a date indeed. But damn it! There are still so many days for Friday to come…

The week becomes eternal, but it helps me that every day after the call, we exchange text messages frequently. Mostly, we share small things about our day to day and ask each other how we are doing. Of course I have little to say due to my rest period, but she keeps asking about how I've been feeling. On Thursday, I assure her that I'm feeling great to pick her up, and she sends me the address of her house. A little later the same day, she writes me excusing herself; for a moment I think she is going to cancel…

 **Piper:** About tomorrow…I'm sorry…something came up…

I see that she keeps typing and my soul is on the edge as I wait…

 **Piper:** I have to go to the hospital after our lunch…I'll have to take my car

I take a deep breath of relief while I assimilate that the date is still on…

 **Alex:** That's ok…

 **Alex:** If you want to, I could drive you to the hospital after lunch

I genuinely offer her…

 **Piper:** I wouldn't want to bother you…

 **Alex:** Bother me? I'll do it happily ;)

 _Maybe I should not have added the stupid winking emoji..._ I ponder after sending the message

 **Piper:** I don't want to interfere in case you have things to do…

 **Alex:** You would be only interfering with a nap on the couch…

 **Alex:** I'm on a work leave...remember?

For a moment I come to think that maybe she changed her mind about me picking her up at her house. I'm about to write her something so that she doesn't feel pressured to accept my offer, but she stops me in my tracks

 **Piper:** If it is not an inconvenience for you…

She accompanies the line with a smiling face with smiling eyes that has its cheeks flushed, clearly accepting my gesture with pleasure…

 **Alex:** It's settled then…

 **Alex:** I'll pick you up at 12…

 **Piper:** And I'll be waiting for you… ;)

I tried the whole week not to give many details about my date to Nicky and Lorna, and I never told them that tomorrow was actually the day, I kept telling them that we had agreed a day from the next week; surely they would only make me feel more nervous. Instead, I decided to follow my instincts. So the next morning, it's finally Friday. Despite not having slept because of the anxiety that caused me to think about the date, I wake up gleaming with happiness. I spend the morning occupied with my personal grooming. I shower, I shave my legs…not that I need it since I'm not expecting something to happen obviously…but because it gives me a boost of confidence. I apply facial and body creams and pluck my eyebrows. Diane comes to my room taking me by surprise…

"What's going on with you?" She wonders narrowing her eyes at me

"What?" I ponder defensively

"You were humming a little melody…"

"I was not…" I deny a little defensive

"You have plans?" She inquires truly intrigued

"Yes…I'm having lunch with the guys at the bar…" I say vaguely…she doesn't buy it

"I've never seen you so dressed up to go to the bar with your friends…" She adds enigmatically, but fortunately she doesn't pry further and lets me be.

Two days ago I had returned to my apartment since I was feeling better and I had intentions to go back to work on Monday after talking to the Captain and after two whole weeks of official rest. My mother hated the idea so much that I had to let her accompany me until I began working.

I am dressed with a casual outfit, since obviously it is going to be a very informal date…still, I put more effort into my physical appearance; something I definitely don't do when I go to the bar with my colleagues. I was wearing dark jeans, a long sleeved polka dot blouse, white background with black dots and my vintage black leather jacket. As for the shoes, I opted for a pair of black Chelsea boots. I apply little makeup, just my usual eyeliner and my lipstick. It's still early, but I'm so anxious and edgy that I need to get out of my place. I want to have a nice detail with Piper, so before going to her house, I stop by the florist to buy a lovely floral arrangement. With my stomach contracted, I reach her home. She lives in a wealthy area of the city, but the neighborhood does not seem too ostentatious. The building looks like new, but I know it has been heavily reformed because it holds its antique architectural design. I park across the street and walk to the entrance; with the big bouquet of flowers, I can only carry a single crutch. A couple of days ago, I had tried to start supporting my leg a little bit, and honestly, I had not found it so painful, so I feel I can walk at ease with only one crutch, although with a slight limp. Already at the entrance, I ring the buzzer… _Apartment 4B_ …and wait. She doesn't answer it, so I wait a couple of minutes in case she is busy to ring again; however, I don't have to because she is already opening the doors at the entrance…

"Oh my…" She gasps looking at the flowers as I stand awkwardly holding the big bouquet; I'm thinking that maybe I went overboard when choosing the size of it "Are those for me?" She asks in disbelief, truly pleased with the surprise…

"No…actually…these are not for _you…_ " I say unexpectedly and I begin to talk without being aware of my own words "These are for the incredible Doctor who helped me stay calm in a truly distressing moment in my life…" And now, as she is looking at me so intensely with a gesture of delight I know I made the right call to thank her for what she did for me "I never had the opportunity to thank _her_ properly…" I resume and she is smiling at me speechless, so I keep talking nonsense instead of simply shutting myself up "But…you know…if you really like the flowers…I think Doctor Chapman wouldn't mind sharing these with you…she's really nice" Her growing smile warns me that maybe it's time to stop talking…

"They are so beautiful…" She speaks around a grin of amusement "Come in…" She invites me in holding the door for me. I look at her in puzzlement and she explains "We need to put them in water"

"Oh…it's okay…I can stay here and wait for you…" I don't want her to feel obliged to invite me in

"Don't be silly…" She beams and insists for me to follow her "Come with me…" She takes the flowers when watching that I'm walking with one crutch. It's now, that she walks towards the elevator, that I can take her in. She's wearing a beautiful mint green sundress, with a delicate floral pattern printed on it and a denim jacket and light brown wedge sandals, and she is carrying a big bag hanging on her shoulder…she looks exquisitely gorgeous… "I see that you are supporting your leg already…" She chimes in with a hint of concern as we walk into the elevator

"No…uh uh…" I utter curtly and continue lightheartedly to remind her to leave behind her Doctor stance "I'm on a date with Piper…not with Doctor Chapman…"

"So… _Piper_ is not allowed to worry about your leg?" She retorts with indignant incredulity

"No, she is not, because my leg is going great…" I guarantee her and change the subject immediately "This building is truly charming…" I comment noticing the antique elevator with manual doors as she opens them on the 4th floor…

"It was an old library…" She explains "It's been reformed obviously, but it keeps a lot of its original structure, including the elevator…"

"Uh…" I simply utter impressed. We walk down the small hall up to a large green wooden door with the number of the apartment, _4B_ in gold metal. When she opens the door, I don't follow her in, still feeling like I'm intruding into a very personal thing

"What, are you a vampire now?" She asks me from inside

"What?" I reply because I don't understand what she is talking about

"Do you need an invitation?" She further explains and I laugh softly and decide to walk into the place, however, I linger near the entrance while she is in the kitchen that stands a couple of meters from me. Her place is amazing; is a single open space and I can see everything from where I stand. The kitchen is close to the entrance and the dining table is to my right. In the opposite corner, I see the sofas and the TV area, and in the other corner, there are bookshelves full of books and a large desk…like a working site. I suppose her room is above, because I see the small stairs that led to a loft

"Woah…" I breathe out as I grasp every detail "Your place is awesome…" I compliment her. Suddenly I feel quite intimidated by this woman because judging for her house it dawns on me that she is a complete grown up, so classy and sophisticated, and I feel like I just stopped using diapers…

"Do you like it?" She smiles at me as she fills a vase with water in her chic kitchen with wooden countertops and stainless steel drawer units…

"Yeah…it's amazing…I really like the high ceilings and the big windows" The living room area is beautifully illuminated by the abundant light that enters through the tall arched windows…

"There are still some things that need some fixing…that's why it's a bit messy" She explains shyly but I don't know what the hell she is talking about because the place looks like taken from a decoration magazine "I moved in recently…" She explains as she walks to the dining table to place the vase with the water on it

"Well…it looks pretty tidy for me…" I assure her

"Do you think that pictures and frames on the floor are tidy?" Now that she says it, I notice several big frames on the floor supported against the walls…

"I thought it was a new trend…you know…some form of artistic expression, where you have to kneel to appreciate the art…bow before it…" I joke and she laughs delightfully

"No…it's a form of procrastination and it's a very old trend…"

" _Procrastination_ …" I ponder around the word narrowing my eyes teasingly "It totally sounds like an art movement to me…" She shakes her head in amusement and puts the flowers into the vase and returns to the kitchen to grab the big bag she left on the floor

"We ready to go?" She asks me keenly as she walks to my side and circles my right arm with hers, offering me some support very subtly…

"Yes…" I barely sigh stunned by her sudden proximity

* * *

 ** _PIPER'S POV_**

"Where are you taking me, then?" I ask her truly intrigued once we are settled into the car after she stored my bag with my change of clothes in the trunk…

"To a very special place…" She says putting on her sunglasses "You'll have to wait and see…" She smirks enigmatically and starts the engine. Like she is not already sexy enough, she drives a polished black ford mustang that almost made my panties drop. I know it's childish on my part being so excited about it, but she looks so incredibly hot driving it, with her leather jacket and her sunglasses, although to be completely honest, she would look hot driving even a pink tricycle… _Where the hell did this woman come from?_ …I ponder as I'm sure that I've never met someone so incredibly sexy; it's like an inherent trait of her

"This is a nice car…" I tell her as the machine purrs loudly

"An inheritance from my dad" She explains casually

"Oh…I'm sorry…" I quickly add, regretting her father's death

"It's alright…he died a long time ago…" She utters with a smile for my benefit and says out of nowhere "Now tell me…Do you like Russian food?"

"Russian food?" I reply taken aback "Honestly, I've never tried it…"

"Would you like to?" She asks me eagerly

"Sure…I mean…I love trying new things and new flavors…" We make some small talk as she drives us to Queens, awakening my interest when she comes to a stop on a street near the East river in a fairly ordinary place "You have to drive to Queens for Russian food?" I ask her playfully already out of the car

"No…you have to drive to Queens for the best Russian food…" She clarifies while we cross the street to the restaurant "Besides, this place hides something inside…" She adds mysteriously "Don't be fooled by the austere exterior…"

"Ok…now I'm definitely very curious to find out…" I reply, however, as we walk into the place, I still don't get what's so apparently special about that place…

"Red!" Alex greets an old woman with red hair like fire…

"Alex!" The woman smiles widely as she approaches her to hug her fondly and speaks with a marked Russian accent "I'm so happy to see you here…" She takes the young detective's face between her hands in a tender gesture "How are you?"

"I'm fine, really…"

"And who is this?" She wonders truly intrigued as she turns her attention to me

"This is Piper…the doctor who took care of me" Alex explains

" _Ohhhhh_ …I see…" The woman adds humorously winking at me with a smile

"Piper…this is Red…the best cook in the world" Alex introduces us

"Nice to meet you…" I tell the woman

"Nice to meet you too, darling…" She retorts nicely "And thank you for taking care of our Alex…" Again she takes the detective's cheeks fondly in her hands "This is a great girl we have here…" The young brunette rolls her eyes comically

"I'm sure she is…" I agree with a smile

After the small introduction, Alex leads me to the back of the restaurant and makes me follow her as she goes up some narrow stairs that leads to a terrace that takes my breath away. The day could not be more perfect to be outdoors, and the place is beautiful. It looks like a secret Eden in the middle of concrete. It's full of green with so many plants, flowers and a small orchard, and I can hear the whisper of the running water that comes from a fountain in the middle of the patio…

"Oh my…" I utter wonderfully surprised "This place is great…"

"I told you…"

"And you can see the river…" I notice as I get closer to the edge

"Do we sit?" She suggests and signals a small table for two, the only one in sight, placed under the shelter of a small rustic gazebo

"Yeah…" I say and walk with her to the table. In an act of great chivalry, she offers me a chair and helps me take a seat. I think it's such an old-fashioned gesture and yet, I find it so endearing "Thank you…" I tell her, appreciating the gesture as she takes her seat in front of me "I have lived in New York all my life, and I don't think I've seen a restaurant as lovely as this one…How did you know about this place?..."

"The merit is not mine; Nicky showed it to me…" She says as Red is coming our way

"Well well…I hope you are really hungry because I'm going to prepare a real feast for the especial occasion…" She handles us the menus and offers to bring us wine, but of course, I can't because I have to go to work later. In the end, I choose a diet coke and Alex a regular coke. The woman retires to bring us our drinks and gives us some time to see the menu

"I think it's better leaving the order in your hands…" I say because I know nothing about Russian food, and I don't understand half the words I'm reading. She laughs softly before suggesting

"We could ask for a tasting menu…so you can try the best dishes…"

"That's a great idea…" I praise the idea and instantly add half jokingly and half seriously "As long as none of these words mean animal entrails…" She laughs deeply, and I enjoy so much the huskiness of the sound. Her voice as her whole person, distills pure sensuality

"Don't worry…I'll make sure she doesn't bring anything weird…and suitable for lactose intolerant" She remembers about my intolerance. Red brings our drinks with some appetizers and Alex discusses with her the tasting menu. I'm looking forward to being alone with the girl and being able to talk without interruptions…there are so many things I want to know about her…

I love everything I taste from the menu and the conversation between us flows easily and wonderfully…

"So…you always wanted to be a detective?" I ask her at some point of our conversation

"No…not at all…I found my vocation quite late actually, when I was 16 years old…in my last year of high school…"

"You were 16 years old in your senior year?" I inquire with awe

"I skipped a grade" She admits the accomplishment shyly

"A smart girl then…" I flatter her

"Some would say…" She shrugs but I can see a hint of pride in her

"What happened then? What made you decide to go to the police academy?"

"I went through a hard moment in my life…but I met a person who helped me go through that" I listen to her attentively, sensing by her tone that she is about to reveal an important piece of her life to me "I was bullied in high school…"

"Oh…that's..." I want to tell her how sorry I am…but my shock is bigger. I would have never imagined someone like her being bullied

"You look surprised…" She speaks laughing softly

"I'm sorry…it is just that…You don't seem like the type of person who would suffered such attacks"

"What do you mean?" She asks narrowing her eyes playfully

"I mean…look at you!" I express still staggered "I would have pegged you for a rebellious badass girl that everyone wanted to be friends with…"

"Nope…that was not the case…" She explains with a smile "I was a chubby and extremely nerdy girl" I open my mouth in disbelief and my heart melts imagining that younger version of hers…

"Oh my…" I utter around a smile of fondness "I'm sorry…God, I'm not laughing at you…it's just hard to imagine…" I explain apologetically and she doesn't look offended at all as she chuckles delightfully "So what happened?" I ask her further, truly motivated to hear her story

"Well…I used to walk home after school everyday…my mother's way to force me to exercise…" She rolls her eyes dramatically "The girls and boys made fun of me from their bikes…they shouted at me and threw me bits of food…assholes" She snorts with annoyance and I feel so sad for her bad experience, although she continues talking coolly "One day…a police officer gave them a reprimand and warned them… _never mess again_ _with_ _my little sister_ …" She quotes in the end, impersonating another voice "Of course it was a lie, we were not related at all…but the lie worked pretty well because they left me alone…" I smile at her tenderly, totally moved with her story "The police officer was Nicky…when she was a fresh police officer patrolling the streets…That's how I met her" And now I understand the clear strong bond there is between them "She became an important figure for me and then I decided to become a police officer, to have the power to do something about injustices, no matter how small or big they are" She finishes her story and I'm speechless, a river of emotions runs through my whole body…

"That's such a lovely story…" I say at last and add sorrowfully "And I'm sorry you went through that awful phase…"

"It's alright…I mean…I guess the experience made me the person I'm today" She speaks in a well-grounded manner. I really like her maturity "In the end, the hardest experiences are the ones that forge our character…"

"I guess you are right…" I couldn't agree more with her statement

"How about you? Did you always want to be a doctor?" It's her turn to ask. I laugh initially at the question

"No…I wanted to be a marine biologist and live in the beach and save the oceans…" I tell her around giggles, somewhat embarrassed by my stupid child dreams, but she doesn't laugh…she looks at me with a face of wonder and asks me seriously

"Why didn't you do it?"

"My parents refused to sustain a _hippie_ , as they called it when I told them about my intentions"

"That's nonsense…" She retorts bothered and talks nervously "And if you ask me…I think you would have been the most beautiful hippie in the world…" She blushes delightfully as soon as the words leave her mouth and I can't contain the smile of pleasure. She takes a big gulp of her cold coke and speaks after "Then…you like marine life and those things?"

"Yes…very much…"

"Umh!" She utters dubiously as a perfect grin it is drawn on her fleshy lips

"What?" I inquire with interest

"I think I've come up with the perfect place for a second date…" She explains with a smile and I'm so taken aback by her statement

"A second date?" I retort amusingly and now she understands that she probably spoke more than she intended to "Don't you think it's a little presumptuous to assume that there will be a second date?"

"Oh…I'm…I'm sorry…" She stutters and clarifies totally anxious making me smile only wider, greatly enjoying her unease "I didn't mean to assume anything…"

"Besides…" I add deciding not to make her suffer "In that case…don't you think I should be the one planning the second date?" She immediately calms down

"Right…Of course…" She agrees smiling ever so slightly "If you want to…then I'll leave it in your hands"

"Alright…" I manage to say indifferently, leaving the option in the air, even though my heart beats in a hurry at the prospect of a second date with her. We continue chatting normally…

* * *

 ** _ALEX'S POV_**

I think is safe to say that the date goes smoothly. Despite my nerves, I miraculously manage to keep the conversation light and flowing, and I sincerely believe that she is having a great time, because I don't think no one can fake the face of disappointment that takes over her gestures when she points out that we should get going, as she soon has to be at the hospital. I would have liked to extend the date even more, but we were out of time. Piper thanks Red for the delicious food in our way out, and although she recognizes that she doesn't remember the names of the dishes, she assures Red that she liked everything.

The trip to the hospital seems so short despite the dense traffic, but I think that even all the hours in the world would seem so little to spend time with her. It terrifies me at some point that I like this woman more than it should be recommended for the sake of my heart. Honestly, I don't think I've ever felt such an intense feeling for someone I barely know…

We chat in the car with the same ease as we did during lunch, so at the doors of the hospital, I dare to ask her before saying goodbye…

"About that second date…" I trail off as I park the car at the entrance. Once the car is motionless, I turn my face to see her; she is smiling at me captivatingly and waiting for me to speak further "Do you think I have possibilities, or not?" She is flashing all her perfect teeth and looking at me in a naughty way that takes my breath away

"I think you have _a lot_ of possibilities…" She says making me raise my eyebrows delighted by her words as she once again catches me off guard like the night I invited her out…well technically I didn't invite her out since I never got the chance to utter the question, but she saw my intentions. Once more she leans towards me and I stay motionless and alert like a deer that senses danger as her lips come closer to me without knowing where they are going… _cheek or mouth…cheek or mouth?!..._ At the end it's something in between. She poses her lips lighter than a butterfly right in the corner of my mouth and grants me a soft peck that I would exchange for all the kisses in the world. I'm astonished and she knows it, because when she withdraws I can see the glimpse of smugness in her face, like she is totally aware that she has me in her hands, and I couldn't care less… "Thank you for a lovely lunch…I really had a nice time…"

"Yeah…me too…" I reply still a little dizzy "Let me…pick up your bag" I say remembering that she has her bag in the truck of the car. We both get out of the car and we walk to the back of it. I open the truck to retrieve her bag and hand it to her "How will you go home tomorrow without your car?" Only now is that I realize that she has no car and I feel guilty about it

"I'll call a cab…" She says casually and mollifies my concerns explaining "After a 24 hour shift, I wouldn't be able to drive anyway…" I laugh softly and tell her repentantly

"I wish you a good 24 hour shift then" Only I know how hard it is working 24 hours straight, since it is quite usual in my work, as I told her during lunch, when we talked about our respective jobs…

"Thank you…" She says with a sweet smile and vows me "I'll call you…ok?"

"Okay…" I agree grinning at her

"Bye…" She says winking at me cheekily

"Bye…" I feel all the air contained in my lungs leaving my body to utter that simple and short word that weights tons in my heart… _When will I see her again?..._ I have no choice but to believe in her word, and wait for her to call me, as she said she would…

Back at home, I feel my cheeks sore. I realize that I have not stopped smiling like an idiot since I said goodbye to her. Luckily, Diane is not at home right now, so at least I don't have to endure her inquisitive questions. I'm not planning to tell her that I'm dating Doctor Chapman…if she knew, she would start forecasting the future and I don't want her to delude herself by thinking that I found the love of my life just after a date... _and the possibility of a second date_ …I think excitedly

I feel too lively to stay at home and do nothing, so I text Nicky to know where she is…

 **Alex:** Where are you? I really need to talk to you…

 **Nicky:** At work…

 **Nicky:** Something wrong?

 **Alex:** No big deal, don't worry…

 **Alex:** I just got home from my date with Piper

I don't get more text messages, because my phone rings instantly

 _"What the hell?"_ She screams almost piercing my eardrum

"Ouch…" I hiss "Lower your voice, would you?"

 _"Lower my voice? How could you hide this information from me?!"_ Ok…I understand why she is mad

"Because I was too nervous Nicky…I did not know it would go so well, and I was afraid to fail" And then I would have to face Lorna and Nicky's pity

 _"Whoa whoa whoa…hold on…"_ She says with strained voice _"You didn't know it would go so well? Does that mean that it went well?"_

"Totally…" I say smiling but then correct "I mean…I think…"

" _Totally or you think?_ " She pushes me to make a choice

"I…don't know…" Suddenly I don't want to take the success of the date for granted until receiving _The Call_

 _"Arghhhh God! How can you not know!?…"_ She inquires truly exasperated

"It's hard to explain…" I know it went well, but I don't want to get too excited about it...not yet

" _I have to go_ …" Nicky snorts annoyed " _I'll meet you at the bar at 8, okay?_ "

"Okay…" I hang the cell phone

A couple of hours later, just as I'm getting ready to go to the bar I get a text message. My stomach flutters when I see her name…

 **Piper:** How hard it is to stay alert after all we ate…

I smile widely when reading her message. Logically, I could not wait for her to call me while she was working, so a text message was equally good…

 **Alex:** I'm sorry about that…but I'm glad you liked the food

 **Piper:** The food was great, however…

 **Piper:** I liked the company the most…

 **Alex:** Definitely :)

How can a simple message speed up the beating of my heart like this?

 **Alex:** Something interesting in the ER so far?

I ask her; during lunch she told me some crazy stories. She was reluctant to do it at first, thinking that I had a weak stomach, but then I reminded her that as a detective, I got to see pretty disgusting things too…In the end, her stories were fascinating…

 **Piper:** Nothing exciting…

 **Piper:** But it's Friday, and Friday's nights are crazy, so who knows?

 **Alex:** That's the spirit…

 **Piper:** I have to go, sorry…it's beginning

 **Alex:** Go save lives! ;)

 **Piper:** I'll talk to you later ;)

Our recent exchange is the ultimate evidence that the date went well…according to Lorna and Nicky. I just finish telling them about the whole day and they congratulate me as they guarantee me that, as it sounds, it was a great date after all…

"I have a question for you…" I direct the words to both of them "When I dropped her at the hospital, I realized that she had no way to go home tomorrow after her shift because she left her car in her house" I explain "My question is…Do you think she will like it if I pick her up tomorrow after work to take her home?…"

"I think that's a little excessive Alex…You could make her feel a little overwhelmed and scare her" Nicky confirms what I already suspected

"Tell me…" Lorna interferes looking at Nicky from behind the counter of the bar and wonders with nuisance "Why the hell did I agree to marry you?"

"What?" Nicky asks out of the blue, not understanding Lorna's obvious annoyance

"Alex honey, don't listen to her" Lorna pats the back on my hand tenderly "She knows nothing about women" I chortle at her statement

"Excuse me!" Nicky retorts offended but Lorna keeps talking to me, completely ignoring Nicky's indignant face

"This Doctor seems like a woman who knows what she wants; believe me, she will not be scared easily by your forwardness, if anything, she will appreciate it…" I consider her words for a moment and finally I speak with a tone of comprehension…

"That makes sense…"

"Oh yeah…listen to her…don't listen to your best friend…" Nicky adds sardonically, but I too ignore her and focus on Lorna's advice

"You know…I don't know her very well obviously…but I do have the feeling that she would truly appreciate the gesture…"

"See?" Lorna smiles at me warmly "Just follow your guts and you will be fine…"

So the next day, I follow my guts…however as I drive again to the hospital, my guts are scrambled as never. I arrive an hour earlier, just in case she leaves before my arrival. Once parked, I text her to see how she is going…

 **Alex:** One hour left…still alive?

It takes her 20 minutes to answer

 **Piper:** Hardly...

 **Alex:** Only 40 minutes to go! Come on!

I encourage her…

 **Piper:** Nah…I think I'm leaving now…I quit!

Now I'm extremely nervous as I realize what it's about to happen. I get out of the car and walk towards the entrance quite anxious waiting to see her among the people who enter and leave the hospital constantly. Then, I'm thinking about the possibility of her using another exit,although if she is going to call a taxi, the most logical thing would be to come to the main entrance, so I decide to stay put in my current position. As I wait impatiently I'm starting to think this through; what Lorna told me made sense, but what if Nicky was right just this time?... _Oh man…what the hell am I doing?..._ The sweat on the palms of my hands makes the grip around the crutches' handles uncomfortable. I glimpse her in the distance, behind the glass doors and I panic. I turn around clumsily, stumbling over some people as I walk in the opposite direction, they are trying to go in and I just want to get the hell out of there…

"Sorry…I'm sorry…" I apologize fretfully as I earn some deadly glares of a couple that I have accidentally hit with my crutches…

"See where you are going!" The woman complains

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry ma'am…" I say truly ashamed

"Alex?" Someones calls me... _Oh_ _no no no!…not that voice!…_ My brain reflects… _Yes yes yes!…it's her!..._ My heart pumps with happiness. _She saw you already, now you can't run away…_ I turn around grudgingly and face her; she is closer than I expected. She takes me by my shoulders and pushes me aside tenderly, to get us out of the way "What are you doing here?" She demands to know with a voice of shock. There is doubt in her face, but I think I can see the hint of a subtle smile blossoming on her lips…

" _Ummmmm_ …" _No! Don't you dare making up a lie!..._ I admonish myself and go with the truth "I thought you could use a ride to go home…" Seconds become eternal while I wait for her reaction

"You came to take me home?" She wonders in disbelief opening her eyes heavy with fatigue, yet they look so beautiful

"So you didn't have to call a taxi…" I explain further and she seems to be taking the information in…

"That's…" I'm holding my breath waiting excruciatingly for the verdict, but before saying it with words, her lips outline a striking smile of true happiness "That's so sweet and so thoughtful of you…" Only now I can breathe again "You didn't have to…" She travels my right cheek with her left hand in a tender gesture

"I know I didn't have to…but I couldn't let you take a taxi after so many hours of work and besides…it's actually my fault that you don't have your car…" I tell her and she keeps observing me with a face hard to read, but I want to believe that she is completely wordless, in a good way of course "Sooo…would you let me give you a ride home?" I ask hesitantly because I don't know how to proceed before her silence…

"Yes…of course…" She laughs softly and keeps talking "I'm sorry I'm so tired and this…I was not expecting this at all…" She says "This is a nice surprise..." _God bless you Lorna..._ I think

"Let's go…" I suggest and I would carry her bag if she would let me with my crutches…

"Arrrgghhhh…" She complains once inside the car "I'm so tired…"

"Crazy night, I guess…"

"I hate night shifts on weekends…damn drunk people…it's like they are begging to die" I laugh at her annoyance

"Yeah…I'm familiar with drunken people…" She barely laughs, like she is too tired to laugh at all…

"I guess you are…" She speaks sleepily around a yawn "Oh my…thank God I have two free days after this…"

"Those are a lot of hours to rest…" I point out optimistically

"Mhmmm…can't wait for it…" She agrees moaning delightfully, causing me an _eargasm_ , as she snuggles further into the passenger seat. For a moment we don't speak anymore; I even think she falls asleep at some point… "Do you have plans for tomorrow?" She talks softly taking me by surprise…

"Ummm…" I ponder about it… _Why the hell are you thinking about it? You have to always be available for the hot doctor!_ "Nope…not at all…" I finally concede

"Good…" She mumbles and doesn't say anything else, leaning her head against the window. I smile at the sight…I think she is out of the world again…

Only when I turn off the engine after parking in front of her house, she seems to come back out of dreamy land…

"You are home…" I notice her

"I fell asleep…" She acknowledges in confusion

"Yeah I kind of noticed…" I chuckle at the charming sleepy image of her "Come on…you need to sleep…" I get out of the car swiftly and walk as quickly as I can with the crutch to her door to help her out, since she is carrying the big bag on her lap

"Thank you…" She utters, and we are standing on the sidewalk beside my car, face to face "Do you…want to stay for a while?" I understand after some seconds that she is inviting me into her house; a very tempting offer that I have to refuse because, despite I can tell that she means it genuinely, I know she is very tired…

"Oh…no…" I deny quickly and think about how terrible that sounds. I don't want her to think that I don't want to, so I hurry to clarify my motives "I mean…under…different circumstances I…I would gladly accept your invitation…" I explain "But…I know you must be extremely tired, so…don't worry about it and, just go get some rest…"

Again she has me paralyzed watching me intently with a strange look on her face. Her eyes flick to my lips for an instant and, once more, she begins leaning towards me only that this time I have no doubt about her intentions as she has her eyes closed and her lips are going directly and inexorably towards my mouth. I close my eyes to receive her and I lost myself in the feeling of our lips together. The kiss is soft and restrained, yet so out of this world. She captures my lower lip pleasantly numbing my senses in only three seconds…yeah, I'm counting the seconds. She moves away from me and my eyes open at once in bewilderment. Never a simple kiss had made me feel so many things at once, maybe because she has some sort of power to make simple things extraordinary.

"Good night…" She says around a bashful smile and I frown…

"It's five o'clock in the afternoon…" I tell her amusingly in case she has not noticed the day light

"It's night for me…!" She exclaims in a playful manner making me laugh

"Alright…good night then…" I allow myself to take a loose strand of hair and tuck it behind her ear tenderly "Have a nice rest…" I wish her

"Thank you for the ride…" She says again

"Don't even say it…"

"We'll talk later, okay?" Hope and excitement invade me at her words "Or maybe tomorrow, I don't know how many hours I'll sleep…" She jokes giving it a second thought

"Sure…" I chuckled as I agree

"Bye…" She utters sweetly as she smiles

"Bye bye…" I tell her before she starts walking towards the entrance of her building

"And don't make plans for tomorrow!" She turns and yells at me

"Promise!" I raise my right hand to vow solemnly from the sidewalk unable to stop smiling like an idiot. She grants me a last smile and walks into the building… _I'm so screwed…_ I ponder after sighing deeply, because I'm already missing her…

* * *

 **AUTOR'S NOTE:** I'm so so so soooooo sorry for the delay...Right now, some very important changes are happening in my life. They are good changes, but they are monopolizing all my time and particularly my mind (I was offered an amazing job but I have to move out from my country, so imagine the chaos). I hope soon to resume my usual rhythm. Don't worry people, I won't give up writing my stories. Regarding "Light in the Darkest Place" I'm afraid next chapter it's being a bit complicated to write, so I'll have to ask you a little more patience. Hopefully, I think I'll be able to update throughout this weekend. Love you! thank you for your kind patience :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lips as candy

* * *

 ** _PIPER'S POV_**

We walk side by side in our way out of the cinema. I take advantage of the closeness of her body and the light banters that flow both ways to loop my arm around hers in a gesture that feels so natural…

"How can you say that?" I demand to know after having heard her say that the movie is the weirdest thing she had ever seen. Her frankness is refreshing, because when I asked her what she thought of the movie, she didn't hide her dislike, not even for my benefit since I'm the one who chose the movie… "You really did not like it?"

"I did not say _that_ …" She clarifies with a smile "I just said that it was weird…"

"Well…it won the Academy Award for Best Picture…" I defend my point a little priggishly "So obviously you missed the point of the plot…" She stops on her tracks and turns around to face me supporting herself on a single crutch; she no longer carries two…

"Excuse me?" She retorts incredulously widening her eyes like she is offended, but I see the faint smile dancing on her lips "I don't think there was much of a plot to catch, I mean…" Her face contorts into an expression of childish disgust that makes me smile with enjoyment "The whole thing was about a woman who falls in love with a man fish…" I shake my head in disappointment and prepare myself to explain her how wrong she is

"The transcendence of the film lies in teaching that being different is not a limitation to find love…" I answer back "She is able to see how this creature _is_ beyond its appearance and they fall in love without even needing words, making us understand that love, just like water, has no shape…" I finish saying and she only watches me amused and speaks reluctantly

"Well…If you put it like that…" She finally admits grudgingly and I can only grin with smugness before asking her…

"So…What do you want for dinner?" I get closer to her as we remain standing on one side of the sidewalk. Every time I do it, I notice how my proximity makes her a little edgy.

"I…I thought you were the one in charge of the date…" She narrows her eyes pensively and her cheeks blush ever so slightly as I curl my index finger around a loop of her jeans; _oh, she is so gorgeous…_

"And I am…" I reiterate "But I'm trying to be thoughtful and ask you if you have any preference…" There are many restaurants to choose on the street but I don't want her to walk a lot…

"Not really" She ponders puckering her succulent lips "I like food…you know, in general…"

"There is a new sushi restaurant less than a block from here that I've been dying to try…" I suggest raising my eyebrows

"I _love_ sushi…" She says as a matter of fact and it is settled then…

However, for a person who claims to love sushi, she does not seem to be very skilled with handling the chopsticks. I try not to draw my attention to her clumsy attempts at catching her food with the sticks for her sake; I wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable. I simply keep feeding the pleasant conversation with questions I make in the right moment…

"Your father was a rock star?" I ask her truly surprised, opening my mouth in wonderment. We have been talking about our childhoods and our respective families…

"I wouldn't call him a _star…_ " She rolls her green eyes playfully "But his group had some fame within the country…"

"What was the name of the group?"

" _Death Maiden_ …" She delivers faintly embarrassed through tight teeth

"No way…!" I gasp astonished because I totally recognize the name of the group "Oh my God! Are you saying that you are the daughter of the _Death Maiden_ drummer? Lee Burley's daughter?"

"Do you know him?" She inquires in pure disbelief

"Of course! I was a huge fan of the band…back in my college days…" I can't believe the funny coincidence

"I would have never pegged you for a rock girl…" She is almost admiring me with gleaming eyes

"Well…not anymore" I clarify and add with mischief "But you should know that I went through a somewhat dark phase in my first years of college…"

"Really? A dark phase?" She arches her perfect eyebrows in bewilderment and adds almost mockingly "You almost cried because of a traffic ticket…" I'm a little offended by her skepticism, so I speak with minor irritation

"I'm a responsible woman now…but I had my good share of wild things at a younger age…" I clear out

"We have gone from _dark_ to _wild_ …that's interesting…" She leans forward over the small table for two and scrutinizes me closely and purrs "I definitely want to hear such stories…"

"Maybe one day…with a lot of wine…" I try to put on my best seductive voice

"Do you need a lot of wine to tell?" I just nod with an eyebrow raised looking straightly into her clear eyes "See…now I'm even more curious to know…" She says smiling around a gesture of curiosity

"You will have to earn the right to know…" Without being aware of, I am also leaning towards her, as if attracted by her center of gravity

"That sounds fair, however, I must warn you…" Her face becomes serious "Be careful with what you say…remember that I'm a law enforcement agent" She speaks sternly but her eyes gleam naughtily; I want to throw the table aside to pounce on her and kiss her madly right there "If you have been involved in murky activities I will have to report you if such offenses have not prescribed…" I flick my tongue making a sound of regret

"Now I'll never tell you…" Our voices drop to mere whispers. Our eyes are locked into each other's and I only allow myself to divert my sight a little lower, so that I can get a glimpse of her rosy lips with the right corner tugged up beautifully. I'm really considering putting on a show in the restaurant and throwing the dishes aside to jump towards her, but then she retreats sitting straight in her seat, breaking the spell…

"I have other ways to find out…" She shrugs and talks unflappably. Of course she has other ways to find out; she is a detective, she could access my criminal records, if I had any…

"You are going to be disappointed when you come across an empty record; I'm clean…" I'm still not recovered from the dizziness that her closeness caused in me…

"I guess I'll have to trust your word…" She says playfully but then adopts a serious demeanor to clarify "I would never do such a thing to be honest…"

"Really?" I retort with narrowed eyes "Are you telling me that you've never been curious about reading the criminal records of the people you are dating?" I could not believe that someone could resist such a temptation…

"No!" She denies taken aback and then laughs nervously diverting her eyes from me "That would be totally wrong…" Despite her obvious rejection before the idea, I still don't believe her…

"You are lying…" I tell her with certainty because I know she is lying to me

"What?! No I'm not!" She continues to deny with such tenacity that, instead of convincing me, she only makes me reaffirm the idea that she is lying…

"Oh come on! Be honest…" I encourage her amidst laughter "I'm not going to judge you, I mean…if I were you, I would totally do it" I openly recognize

"Ok…maybe…I did it once…" Finally she admits with repentance and quickly she makes clear "But only once! I swear!"

"I knew it!" I voice triumphant

"I had my reservations with this woman…" She makes excuses though I'm really not asking for them

"You know…for a detective you are pretty easy to break…" I add mockingly using a condescending tone that earns me a deathly glare from her that makes my core to stir deeply

"Whatever…" She says disdainfully but instantly all signs of her apparent irritation fade away and soon she is smiling at me stunningly "Like I said…it was a one-time thing; it's not something I usually do, I promise…"

"It's alright…I believe you" I bring the glass of white wine to my lips and after drinking I continue the inquiry "So…did you find something juicy?" I ask wickedly

"She had two restraining orders…so you tell me…" She tells me widening her eyes in shock

"Oh my god!" I articulate the words of hilarity bringing my hand to my mouth as not to laugh too hard "So you were right about your reservations…"

"Generally, I'm very good at reading people…"

"Are you reading me right now?" I wonder putting on a more sober expression. She watches me intently as if pondering about it and says softly with her raspy voice after some seconds…

"Yes, I am…"

"And?" I ask interested to know what she thinks of me. However, she leaves me in the dark as she repeats my own words from earlier with joviality…

"Maybe one day…with a lot of wine…"

The lovely evening could not have gone better. Sadly, I have to take her home soon because it's already late, and she had told me during dinner that she was going to start working the next day…

"How do you feel about going back to work?" I dare to ask her only when we are in the car on the way to her house, feeling that the darkness would help me to mask my real concerns…

"I kind of _need_ it…" I laugh lightly at the despair in her voice because I feel totally related "It drives me crazy to have nothing to do…"

"I understand…the same thing happens to me; work is an important part of my life…"

"I guess that means that we are passionate about our jobs…"

"Exactly!" I praise her words "You will not get into trouble, right?"

"Trouble?"

"Remember that you still have to rest; don't push yourself or you could get hurt…" I remember her subtly pretending to be very focused on the traffic light, a block from her house

"Don't worry…" She says and I can hear she is smiling "I will not get into trouble I promise…I'll have a lot of paperwork to do, so that means sitting at the desk and be bored to death…"

"Here we are…" I point out unnecessarily when we are already in front of her house and I park the car. Only then I turn my torso a little towards her to face her. This time, I'm determined to stay put on my seat and let her be the one to take the first step…

"So…" She begins hesitantly and I regret the dim light and not being able to see her face with clarity "I had a great time…thank you so much…"

"I'm glad you enjoyed…I also had a delightful evening…"

"I… _mhmmm_ …" She clears her throat clearly discomfited "I would invite you in but I'm afraid Diane is not willing to leave until seeing me fully recovered" She puffs exasperatedly

"Be patient with her…she had a really hard time when you were in the hospital…" I admonish her lightheartedly

"Yeah…I know; that's why I let her do it" She recognizes with softness but changes the tone to a frustrated one "Even though she is driving me crazy…" I can only giggle imagining her situation

"Now that you are going to start working you'll have time for yourself…" I tell her sympathetically; I can't imagine what it would be like to be with my mother 24 hours a day for a whole month…

"I guess you are right…" There is an awkward silence in which we lock our eyes, neither of us daring to make the first move. I know I won't do it…

"Have a good day tomorrow…" I say, signaling that the date has officially come to an end… _now the ball is in your court detective…let's see how audacious you are…_ I think with fun and I don't move not even a single inch…

"And you…enjoy your day off…" _Oh come on!..._ I want to yell at her but instead, I make a final gesture that can't go unnoticed by her. I nail my gaze on her full lips and very deliberately I run my lower lip with the tip of my tongue appetizingly for her… _Let's see if you can read that…_ She does it in the end…

* * *

 ** _ALEX'S POV_**

The moment of truth has come. I'm anticipating the kiss but I realize that this time she has no intention of bringing her lips to mine and I'm terribly disappointed. I think maybe things have not gone as well as I thought and that the wonderful woman does not want to see me again, hence, she does not intend to kiss me…

"Have a good day tomorrow…" She says, keeping the painful distance; that's my cue to say goodbye and get out of her car

"And you…enjoy your day off…" I really wish her, but I utter the words discouragingly sensing that I will not see her again… _Of course you won't! She is completely out of your reach and you are an idiot for having harbored hope with her_ …I think with bitterness as I'm staring at her, desperately racking my brains to hit on a signal that tells me otherwise and then, the miracle happens…

She diverts her azure eyes until she poses her gaze on my lips. From her thin lips the tip of her tongue darts out very subtly to moisten her lower lip…If that's not a divine sign, I don't know what could it be… _Go for it!_...I encourage myself and this time, it's me who leans towards her. However, I do it slowly, temptingly, just in case I have misunderstood the signal, but when she closes her eyes I have no doubts, so I hasten the meeting shortening the little space left between us to wrap her lips with mine; she hums of pleasure against my mouth and the subtle vibration reaches the depths of my being and I want nothing more but to evoke from her more sounds of delight. I barely move my lips, I just mold them to the shape of hers and bring my right hand to her cheek determined to go a little further, unless I feel lack of enthusiasm on her part. As I don't notice rejection, I allow myself to deepen the kiss parting my lips to capture the lower rim of her mouth.

She trembles as she breathes out invading my senses with her warm breath and drives me nuts when her tongue comes out to play to lick my upper lip ever so surreptitiously… _Oh god…What did I do to deserve such a good thing?..._ I nibble her lower lip slightly before letting it go because I long to explore more of her and her parted lips are a clear invitation to do so. That's when my tongue dares to venture inside her mouth, not without first checking that I have permission to do it. I traverse the edge of her entrance enticingly with my tongue and her response is not as careful as my moves. She goes into me without reservations and I get to gloat over the taste and feel of her smooth tongue twisting itself delightfully and very leisurely around mine. Her mouth has a slight sour taste, left by the wine she drank, and contrasts deliciously with the sweetened remainder of the coconut ice cream we had for dessert. Despite not having a single drop of alcohol in my system, due to the prohibition of drinking while I'm on medication, my mind could not be foggier, like she was making me drunk…

The hand that I still have on her cheek slides down all over the left side of her body to stay perched stubbornly in the curve of her slim waist and the air inside the car starts to feel heavy and steamy. I know she unbuckles her seatbelt when my ears register the characteristic _click_ and now she can move her upper body more freely. She leans to get closer, but the gigantic console where the gear lever is, stands inconveniently between us and prevents her from doing so; however, she reaches me with her left hand that curls around the back of my neck to draw me with drive against her. Then the kiss goes from a calm yearn to a desperate need in a second. A sense of glee invades me as I realize that this astounding woman wants me as much as I want her, at least that's what her avid mouth tells me.

" _Mhmmm_ …" She purrs causing spasms in my interior "You have such nice lips…" Now she sucks the lower edge of my mouth like a candy and I swear I lose the ability to breathe "I could kiss them all night long…" _Then please, do it!..._ I want to say "…But…" She continues saying in a whisper, the tip of her nose aligned with mine while I try hard to remember how the hell to fill my lungs with air "I think we should stop…" She kindly delivers. I open my eyes slowly to meet her beautiful smiling gaze just in front of me…

"That's…" I exhale the little air I have left "The smartest thing to do…" And it is…it's the right thing to do because otherwise I don't know how far we would have gotten if not because of her common sense, so scarce in me in this moment. She grants me one last peck on my lips before retreating to her seat, but my hand continues clinging to her waist, unconsciously unwilling to let her go. She has to clear her throat to remind me, pulling me out of my heavy stupor "Oh…yes…sorry…" I say realizing that my hand does not allow her to go back to her seat and let her go. I also return to sit properly in the passenger's seat and I start to catch my breath…she breaks the reigning silence…

"In case you don't remember…" She begins charmingly "This Thursday you have an appointment with me…"

"Do I?" I ask confused; my badly oxygenated brain is working poorly right now

"You need to go to the hospital…to remove the stitches, remember?"

"Oh! That!" I utter grasping her words "Yes, of course I remember…" I lie piteously…

"If I don't get to see you before Thursday, then I'll see you then…" She speaks hopefully melting my heart as she leaves clear that she would like to see me again

"Sure…" I smile at her unable to contain my joy "So _ammm_ …goodnight then…" I tell her with my reluctant hand already on the door handle

"Let me help you out of the car…" She offers but I stop her on her tracks

"You have to stop doing that…Really, I'm fine" I assure her though she does not look mollified, but she doesn't insist. I grin at her once more as a goodbye and just when I'm about to jump out of her car she grabs my left wrist as she prompts out…

"Wait!" I turn around to see her throwing herself towards me to imprison my mouth zealously, finishing the quick meet of our lips with a loud smacking sound "Ok, now you can leave…" She sighs contented…

"Yeah…right…" I say almost bitterly, because now she has made the task of getting out of her car harder…Obviously, in the end, I do.

There's nothing that could ruin my Monday. It feels great to be back at the police station and I even enjoy the effusive greetings of my colleagues who welcome me. But when I see Nicky, standing next to my desk with a serious face, my joy vanishes…

"How was your date?" She asks with true interest, however, the question takes me aback since I know there is something behind her gentle concern about my date with Piper…

"It was great…" I reply cautiously

"Good…good…" She says coolly

"What's going on?" I ask straightly before her stern look; she takes a deep breath and speaks with a strained voice, so unusual in her…

"The Captain has something to discuss with you. He is waiting for you in his office…"

"Is something wrong?" I frown completely confused

"There's a small _issue_ that needs to be solved" She adds enigmatically "Everything will be fine Alex, I promise, just go and talk to Caputo…we all got your back" I know is useless to ask her further, that's why, without more words, I immediately head to the captain's office. I knock softly before entering…

"Detective Vause!" He greets me cheerfully

"You were waiting for me, sir?"

"Yeah, come in please…and have a sit…" He offers gently and I obey "How are you feeling, detective?"

"I'm great, sir…Ready to go back to work…"

"That's good to hear…" I can tell he is really happy to see that I'm fine

"What's going on, sir?" I cut straight to the issue. He observes me above his thick glasses and snorts deeply in defeat as he takes off his glasses to massage his eyelids with his thumb and middle finger whilst he starts saying…

"I'm afraid we have a problem in our hands Detective Vause…regarding the man you shot…" I should have seen this coming…He looks at me right in the eye to continue saying "Some believe that your actions to stop the man were disproportionate…" _Who the hell thinks that?_

"You believe that?" I ask after a while, fearing that he, above all people, would be able to believe it

"No! No way…" He denies fervently "I know each one of my men and women, I know you Detective, and I know that you did what you thought best under your circumstances…" For some reason, I'm not mollified by his words

"What's going to happen?"

"An investigation has been initiated to establish whether you made appropriate use of force in the action that ended that man's life" He explains sympathetically, but without lightening the truth "This order comes from above, so I'm tied hands…All I can do is to offer my full support and, as I will also be called to testify, I will do everything in my power to clarify this misunderstanding…" I just listen to him in silence "I trust that this issue will be solved in your favor Detective…all you have to do is telling the truth of what happened. That man attempted against your life and he was dangerous…you made the right call" _No I didn't!_ I think, because when I pulled the trigger I did not do it with the intention of killing, yet, the bullet hit the center of his chest. I'm feeling nauseous at the moment processing all the information…

"When will I have to declare?"

"Presumably next week, maybe on Wednesday…"

"Am I suspended until then?"

"That won't be necessary…at least _that_ I could avoid…" _Thank you, I guess…_ I refrain to say "You should try to work normally and not to think much about this matter until they call you…" He then suggests "There are many open cases on your desk Detective, you better put to work immediately…" Deep down, I'm grateful to him. I know that I have his support and that his last words, despite having sounded like an order, are nothing but a favor…I've been assigned many cases to keep my mind busy…

"Thank you, sir…" I smile at him slightly, appreciating his good intentions before leaving his office

Idiot me for thinking that nothing could ruin my day…

* * *

 ** _PIPER'S POV_**

It's Thursday already. We agreed over the phone that she would come to the hospital to remove the stitches through mid-morning. I look forward to seeing her, so I try to avoid as much as possible getting involved with other patients to be free for her. I spend all morning delegating tasks to residents with the excuse that I have a lot of paperwork. I'm sitting behind the emergencies' counter and every ten seconds I look up to scan the ample room wishing to see her.

"Dr. Chapman?" My heart jumps in advance despite not being the voice I was waiting for

"What is it, Dr. Washington?"

"My patient needs a central line…" She speaks with demure

"And?" I inquire

"Could you help me?"

"But you have done it dozens of times already…" I say, trying hard not to sound bothered

"Yes…but always with supervision…" She speaks shyly and I don't have the determination to say no...

She is a great doctor; she is among my best residents and still, she lacks self-confidence to do certain things alone. I know well that she can do it, but I don't want to push her…I decide to guide her one more time through the process and then warn her that this will be the last time. I take a deep breath and get up from the chair agreeing to help her, but I'm paralyzed when I see over Dr. Washington's shoulder the tall figure of the young woman with dark hair collected in a high ponytail approaching the counter. She is wearing tight black denim pants and a white long-sleeved shirt with the cuffs rolled up to her elbows; from her right arm hangs her black leather jacket and from her left shoulder, a brown leather holster where she carries her weapon. Before _that_ image, everything around me becomes a blurry background, including Dr. Washington whose presence I have completely forgotten…

"Doctor P.?" I listen but my eyes are _fixed_ on her, who has also seen me as a beautiful smile is perfectly sketched on her rosy lips…

"Hello…" She reaches the counter and greets me with that honeyed tone of her voice and the slight tug of the corner of her lips that turn me into mush

"Oh I see…" Somebody snickers playfully and suddenly I'm again pretty much aware of the presence of the young doctor…

"Detective Vause…" I greet her formally as if slightly surprised by her presence "What brings you here?" I keep pretending that I've not been waiting for her at all… "Is everything alright?"

"I'm here to get my stitches removed…" She plays along only with a subtle frown of bewilderment

"Oh right!" I exclaim as if I had forgotten about it completely "Time goes by so fast!" I think I'm overacting, maybe too much, because Dr. Washington keeps watching the exchange between us and her face denotes skepticism "Do you remember Dr. Washington?" I add to divert my resident's attention…

"Yes, sure…I remember Dr. Washington" Alex chimes in amicably

"Hello Detective V…" Dr. Washington salutes her like an old friend, bringing her fist to the front, what Alex immediately catches as a gesture to bump their fists. I roll my eyes at the friendly exchange thinking that Dr. Washington should be less forthcoming with patients, although Alex does not seem bothered at all "You ready to chase bad guys without crutches?" She jokes slightly stabbing Alex's side with her elbow…

"Dr. Washington…" I say with warning tone "Don't you have to go to place a central line to certain patient?"

"I thought you were going to help me…" All the joy fades from her face

"No, I won't…" I put my foot down "Besides, someone has to remove the detective's stitches…"

"I can do that and you could take care of the line…"

"No!" I deny immediately at her suggestion, maybe too ardently "No you can't…" I play down my reticence and put on an authoritative attitude "You need to learn to perform without supervision…"

"But I don't know if I'm ready, Dr. Chapman…"

"You are ready…otherwise I would not let you do it…" I tell her unwavering, to let her know that I truly trust her. She seems to accept her fate

"Fine…" She says defeated "Nice seeing you, Detective Vause…"

"Likewise, Dr. Washington" Alex smiles at her sympathetically before her obvious misery, and Dr. Washington walks away… "You sure she will be fine on her own?" She narrows her eyes through her glasses to ask me with real concern over the counter

"She will…" I reply nonchalantly as I walk around the counter to meet her in the front to direct her to follow me

"Maybe you were a little hard on her…"

"Because this is a hard world…" I say solemnly but immediately I lighten the tone "Residents are like kids…they must learn to make decisions for themselves…" I explain as we walk side by side to one of the stalls surrounded by curtains… "Sometimes there is no time to ask questions, they have to learn to rely on their instincts"

"What's a central line, anyway?" She asks facing me already inside the cubicle

"Just a catheter in the jugular vein…" I utter coolly and look at her to assess her reaction.

"Again…You sure she will be fine on her own?" She repeats her previous concerns frowning at me with a tight smile

"Of course!" I snort, closing the curtain behind us "The patient though…" I joke in the end making a remorseful expression that makes her laugh animated as she shakes her head with reproach "So…Hi…" I greet her again with a big smile

"Hi…" She retorts with only a hint of doubt. I then proceed to reach her lips and kiss her how I could not do it in front of Dr. Washington "Oh…" She utters after the small encounter "Is this how you welcome all your patients?" She wonders suspiciously and changes to an indignant behavior "Because if so, I don't get why there is not a huge line of people waiting to have an appointment with you…"

" _Nooo_ …" I prolong the denial a few seconds longer than necessary to refuse her assumptions and then continue with subtle naughtiness "I reserve this kind of treatment only for hot brunettes that happen to be badass detectives…"

" _Awww_ …I see" She mocks understanding and leans a little towards me to say confidently lowering her voice "I hope there are few of us who meet those specific requirements…" And I love it! I love these rare moments of haughtiness in her…

"Only _one_ …to be precise…" I wink at her and she dazzles me with an ample smile "I'm sorry for what happened out there…" I tell her, feeling guilty for having treated her so formally "I did not want Dr. Washington know about… _us_ …" Her puzzled face makes me clarify what I mean "There are certain _rules_ regarding patients…"

"Is it… _forbidden_?" She wonders concerned "Could you get in trouble?"

"No, No!...It is not strictly… _forbidden…_ more like, frowned upon…" I appease her worries

"But…I am not longer your patient…"

"Still…I don't want anyone to think that the first thing I did was going after you as soon as I discharged you…"

"That's funny because…If I recall correctly, that is exactly what you did…" She holds against me teasingly

"Shut up! I did not!" I hiss low not to be heard through the curtains "Anyway…I have a position of responsibility and I am the first one who should set the example among the residents…" I finish saying regretfully, as I don't want her to think that I am ashamed to go out with her "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah…I totally understand…" She seems pretty okay with my reasons, lessening my uncertainties with a striking grin of hers "Don't worry about it…"

"Now…Let's get serious Detective…" I take on a stern stance to talk about her injuries, now that the situation is clarified "What can you tell me about your leg? How you've been feeling lately?" I ask while organizing the necessary instruments to remove the stitches on a small tray "And don't lie to me…remember that now you are talking to Dr. Chapman, not with Piper…" I warn her looking at her face again once I'm finished organizing…

"I'm not going to lie to you…" She delivers a soft indignant scoff, like she is offended because I think she could lie to me "Honestly, I think my wounds have healed pretty well…"

"Have you been in pain?" I ask for further information about her state

"The first days I was…then little by little the pain began to decrease until almost disappearing…"

"Almost?" The word catches my attention "It still hurts?"

"Sometimes…" She admits grudgingly

"What kind of pain…Is it constant? Irregular? Sharp?"

"It is not permanent as it was at first…" She explains uncertain "Now it is more like… _sporadic_ "

"Both wounds or only the one in your thigh?" I ask thinking that the one in the thigh hurts her the most because of the bone fissure…

"Actually both…" She grimaces a little; she is trying to be honest and not to hide information from me, but I know she is a little reticent to tell me…I suspect that she has not been resting as prescribed and, as much as I want to scold her, I take a deep breath and nod with understanding and encourage her to continue telling me…

"Why don't you try to describe me the pain a little better…" I say with sympathy; patients are always more open to be honest if they don't feel you are judging them for their bad decisions…

"My leg hurts at the end of the day…it's like…a sharp pang right in the bone, where the bullet hit" And there it is…of course she has been supporting her leg too much...

"Maybe…you've been forcing your leg to the limit…" I tell her muffling my annoyance, attempting to talk coolly like I would do with any other patient…

"I've been using the crutches…" She replies defensively keeping a nervous stance, like she is waiting the scolding

"And where are your crutches right now?" I inquire harshly this time arching my eyebrows with reproval, without worrying about disguising my irritation. She ducks her head unable to look me in the eye and admits under her breath…

"In the trunk of my car…"

"I don't see how they are going to help you walk while in the trunk of your car…" I add mordantly

"I don't need them any more…really" She quietly says raising her gaze again in a gesture that reminds me of a scolded puppy

"Apparently you do because you just told me that your leg hurts…" I rebuke, softening my tone at the view of her… _She is so fucking adorable…_ "Probably the bone fissure has not healed well because you've been walking without them…I specifically told you to be _smart_ and to support your leg as long as you did not feel pain…"

"Are you saying that I'm stupid?" She narrows her eyes as she asks doubtingly

"Well…you are not very smart…" I utter softly but with all the intention of being heard. She just laughs at my words "What about the pain in your buttock?" I continue bombarding her with questions…

"It's a painful twitch...like a muscle that gets stiff after a lot of exercising…" She describes as best as she can "Totally random…it can wake me up in the middle of the night, when I'm sitting at the desk or simply driving…"

"That's perfectly normal; the bullet there tore a lot of muscle…" _Of your beautiful and perfect round butt…_ "…because it entered longitudinally, so even if the wound on the outside looks healed, the muscle tissue in the inside is still healing…" I explain almost professionally, if not for the images of her ass invading my thoughts that make me deliver the next question almost greedily "Now…why don't you let me take a look…?" _At your beautiful and perfect round butt…_ I recite again in my mind…

" _Ammm_ …yeah…right…" She stutters noticeably nervous at the request and she starts to get rid of the things that she has on her. She places her jacket over the stretcher and very slowly starts removing the leather holster that hangs from her shoulder. I don't get why she does it if she only has to take off her pants, until I see that the end of the case that holds the gun is attached to the belt of her pants to keep it in place…

"Do you always carry your weapon with you?" I ask curious to fill in the silence to what she responds…

"Only when I'm on duty…"… _I can think of a couple of duties for you…_ I think cheekily "I'll put it away if you feel uncomfortable" She does as she says and places the holster at the far end of the stretcher, maybe sensing my reservations about guns. I've never liked guns, but… _Oh my God, she looks so hot with it…_

"That's ok…I'm not uncomfortable, I mean…I hate guns, but only when they are in the wrong hands" I tell her with a soft smile as I subtly reach her right hand to give it a light caress

"How do you want me?" She asks in a sigh taking me completely aback

"What?" I retort, totally stunned at her suggestion

"To remove the stitches…do I stay on my feet or do I lie down on the stretcher?" She clarifies, pronouncing each word carefully

"Oh…" I voice out realizing what she means… _What did you think? You perv!..._ "Whatever makes you feel more comfortable…" As much as I try to feign indifference after my mental blunder, the smug smirk on her lips hints me that she totally caught what went through my mind.

Without stopping smiling and without looking away from me, she unclips the detective badge that's attached to her belt on her left hip to place it aside, after which she unbuckles her belt and unbuttons her pants before my expectant gaze. Her smug smile fades away prior to lowering her pants and now it's me who grins conceitedly; she clears her throat denoting awkwardness while she turns her back to me and then, she leans forward to roll down her pants to her knees, exposing her rear out of this world… _Hello again..._ I rejoice in the fairy view. I take a stool to sit and drag the cart with the tray closer to me…

"Ok…let's see…" I say as I put on my gloves. Even though it is hard to look away from her perfect ass and underwear, the wound on her thigh gets all my attention, as the professional doctor that I am. I lightly probe the area, still considerably bruised, pressing the surroundings with my thumbs "Does this hurt?" I ask her…

"I feel some tenderness…but it doesn't hurt…"

"How about this?" I put some more pressure closer to the injury over the bone…

"Yes…that definitely hurts a little bit…" Her strained voice warns me that it might hurt more than she is willing to admit

"Most likely, the fissure is the cause of your pain…" I explain her while I continue probing around and proceed to remove the stitches very carefully with pincers and scissors "The wound looks perfectly healed and the scars look good, you have great skin…" I had never seen such an immaculate skin like hers

"I grow it myself…" She lamely jokes. I snicker at it and continue removing the stitches from her thigh until it is time to move to the next task… _her ass_.

I lick my lips when noticing that I need to tug a little the cotton fabric of her white panties since she is wearing boy shorts and the bullet wound is conveniently underneath. I pick up the edge of the piece of clothing to pull it aside exposing the roundness of her cheek… _How inappropriate would it be to give it a bite?..._ I mull about it; I've never wanted to take something to my mouth so much… _Totally inappropriate Piper…_ I think, at least at such an early stage of our relationship… _However later…_ I daydream and drool at the prospect of all the things I want to do to her and that soon I'll be able to fulfill if everything continues to flow so great between us. I try to focus again my attention on the important issue in front of me and repeat the same procedure I did with her thigh…

"Tell me if it hurts…" I bury my fingers in the soft flesh that soon gets a little tense, twitching under my touch maybe out of discomfort…

"There…" She complains when I press a point a little above the entrance wound, where the bullet got stuck in the gluteus maximus muscle "That hurts a little…" She reiterates and I hum in agreement

"Well…like I said, is perfectly normal considering the internal damage of the muscle in this area" I stop the probing and start to cut the stitches to pull from the loose threads "I'm quite satisfied with how the wounds have healed…" I speak during the quick procedure "Although I'm not very happy with how careless you've been about your leg" I take the opportunity to reproach her again...

"I'm sorry…" She mutters after sighing deeply, acknowledging her mistake. I finish my task in silence and take a last look to the scars before standing up and removing my gloves…

"We are done…" I inform her. She immediately fixes her tugged underwear, covering again her left buttock and begins to pull her pants up with her back to me, turning around to face me again after having zipped up her pants…

"That was quick…" She says slightly surprised as she continues fixing her clothes, tugging her white shirt under the waistband of her pants…

"There was not much to do; your wounds are pretty well healed…"

"Do I get a reward for that?" She wonders raising her eyebrows hopefully and her lips shift into a mischievous smile while she adjusts the belts of the holster around her torso…

"A reward?" I retort in disbelief "I don't think you deserve any kind of reward after having been so careless about your leg…"

"Mhmmm…" She narrows her eyes in disagreement "I beg to differ…I think that, _overall_ , I've been a role model patient" I squint at her and hold a smile, mulling about her statement and turn away from her to look for something in a drawer behind me...

"Here…" Back to her, I hand her a red lollipop, of those we have in abundance around the emergency room for the kids…

"A lollipop?" She turns it around her thumb and index finger, clearly unsatisfied with the prize

"It's red…" I maintain like it's a big deal; I look at her full natural crimson lips and it's impossible not to compare them with the strawberry candy "That's the most _coveted_ flavor…" I tell her, although without doubt she tastes better than the lollipop

"Still…it's not the kind of reward I was expecting after having been shot"

"What were you expecting then?" I know where she is going, but I'm just playing dumb

"I don't know…maybe something more…" She makes a pause and fixes her eyes flicker to my lips to say "… _meaningful_ "

"Something like this?" I whisper as I get closer to her to press my lips intensely but ever so gently against hers. Before drawing back, I grant her a subtle nibble on her fleshy upper lip, after which I step back to see her. She opens her eyes slowly and clenches her jaw, taking a deep breath through her nose; she speaks after some seconds of bewilderment

"See…that's what I was talking about…however, should not I receive a double reward? I was shot twice, after all…" She exposes in a negotiating manner and…how could I resist?

"That's fair…" I give in to her demands more than happily.

The second time our lips meet, is not as composed as the first one because she gets involve in the action maybe a little too eager; I can't complaint though. The moment her hands are around my waist to bring me closer to her, I forget that we are in the hospital; she seems to forget it too considering that her tongue starts to work its way inside my mouth numbing my senses…

"Dr. Chapman…" I hear my name and instinctively, push Alex away from me; nevertheless, it is too late…we've already been caught "Oh…I'm sorry…" Doctor Washington apologizes with a big smile on her face

"Dr. Washington…" I blurt out anxiously and make a poor attempt to deny the facts "This is not what it looks like…"

"Sure it is not…" She chimes in with teasing tone, clearly enjoying the situation "I came to tell you that I have already placed the central line to the patient and we already got the results of the tests we were running _…_ "

"Thank you very much, Dr. Washington…" I try to keep a professional posture, although my face burns with shame "I'll be right there with you…"

"Bye bye Detective…" The young doctor is smiling and winks at Alex like they have a little secret

"Goodbye Doctor…" Alex is tense and serious like I've never had the chance to see her "Jesus! I'm so sorry Piper…" She turns to me to tell me fretfully once the doctor leaves the small cubicle "Are you going to get in trouble?"

"No…no…it's not your fault" I make an effort to reassure her "And no…I'm not going to get in trouble…I'm her boss, I'll just…" I really don't think Doctor Washington is going to say anything about what she saw; still, I'll have some words with her "I'll just apologize for my inappropriate behavior…"

"Are you sure?" She doesn't seem convinced

"Totally…" I utter with a heartening smile; honestly, I'm not worried at all, only a little embarrassed

"Nevertheless…let me make it up to you…" I lift my eyebrows with interest and walk closer to her to listen, sensing she has something to propose "I… _mhmmm_ …" She stutters a little "I actually wanted to apologize for my lack of attention of these past days…I know it's not a valid excuse, but I've been really busy, due to all the paperwork I have piled up on my desk…" She clarifies with a slight smile that shows some repentance "Just so you know, it's not that I have forgotten about you…"

"You better…" I use a stern tone to warn her teasingly

"In fact…I've been planning our next date…"

" _Uhmmm_ …" I hum in delight and ask her naughtily "Have you…?"

"Are you free on Monday?" She asks and I furrow my eyebrows puzzled

"Monday?"

"I know it's a very unusual day for a date, but it has to be on Monday" I'm about to ask her why, but she anticipates my intentions to tell me "And don't ask me why…"

"Okay…" I agree pondering about it, mystified about this date "I think I can arrange my schedule to be free on Monday…"

"That would be perfect…" She utters around a stunning smile that makes my heart race like crazy

"So…will I not see you until Monday?" I fail at hiding my disappointment

"I don't think I'll be able to get rid of all the work I have accumulated…" By her expression, I know she is also a little saddened "I'll even have to work over the weekend…"

"Well…as long as you really make it up to me on Monday…" I bargain

"That I will…" She vows solemnly

"I have to go now…" I regret to inform her

"Yeah…I should probably go too…"

"I guess I'll see you on Monday then…" It's only three days away and still, it feels like forever

"I'll pick you up in the evening…" She lets me know. Then, she looks around the small place cautiously and in a stealthy movement she brings her lips to me to give me a soft but significant peck "Bye bye…" The air of her whispered goodbye hits me in the face…

"Bye…" I reply in a haze and she leaves the place with a huge grin on her face.

It takes me a few seconds to return to reality. When I do, I know that my next step must be to find Doctor Washington and exchange a couple of words with her. She is with the patient to whom she applied the central line, and fortunately, she is alone…

"What's his condition?" I take the patient's folder to read the latest results; also because I'm unable to look at her face

"He is stable…" She lets me know

"Did you have problems with the catheterization?" I keep my eyes on the file…

"No…everything went great…" She beams overconfidently, and _that_ I can't allow. Residents should never feel so secure about their actions…overconfidence is a bias you should always avoid…

"How can you be so sure of that?" I close the metal binder and raise my gaze to scrutinize her closely as she responds…

"I checked the catheter placement in the right vessel by aspiring blood from it…" She answers clearly satisfied

"Is that enough for you to know if the _CVC_ is placed correctly, Doctor Washington?" I continue the inquiry inflexibly

"No…it is not…I'm taking the patient for a chest X-ray to confirm proper placement, and regular central venous pressure monitoring must be done afterwards…" She is well on track; nevertheless, I test her further

"What kind of complications can cause a bad placement of the catheter?"

"Arterial puncture and pneumothorax are the most common…"

"How about, accidental hydrothorax?"

"Accidental hydrothorax is more frequently associated with subclavian vein canulation and is a relatively uncommon in internal jugular vein canulation…"

"Very good…" I nod pleased with her answers "Go take the patient to the X-rays room…"

"Right away Dr. Chapman…" She begins pulling the stretcher out of the stall…

"Doctor Washington…" I say promptly making her stop abruptly. She turns her face to me and waits for me to speak "About what you saw before in that cubicle…"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Dr. Chapman…" She interrupts me with a soft smile. I know she is avoiding the subject, but I feel the need to clarify that despite I'm dating Alex, my behavior should not be repeated in the workplace…

"The detective and I…" She cuts my words again…

"I insist…I don't know what you are talking about…" She tells me with a smile of complicity and winks at me. It's then that I understand that she does not care about what she saw and she has no intention to talk about it with anyone. I can't help but smile gratefully at her, and she again resumes the task of pushing the stretcher " _FYI…_ I totally saw it coming…" She mutters humorously over her shoulder as she leaves…I roll my eyes and laugh at it

I'm left with a sense of levity that could be compared to a feeling of happiness long ago absent in my life…

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello lovely people! once again, I'm sorry for the delay but I'm writing as fast as I can under my current situation...I barely have time for myself XD BTW! Today I was finally able to finish season 6 of OITNB...I don't know, this season left me with a bittersweat sensation...I don't even know what to say about it, I guess I need to rewatch it more calmly to form an opinion. What are your thoughts about this season? Try to avoid spoilers for those who have not yet seen this season! XD Love you guys! Have a nice and wonderful week!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Beauty fish

* * *

 ** _ALEX'S POV_**

"No way!" She exclaims excitedly as she sees the building in the distance "Are you taking me to the aquarium?"

"I should have blindfolded you…" I groan for not hiding the surprise better…obviously from a distance, she could distinguish the building

"I didn't know that they were open at these hours…" It's barely after seven in the evening "I thought that on Mondays they were open until six…"

"Do you know the aquarium working hours?" I ask amidst laughter…If she knows the schedule of the aquarium, maybe she knows too much about it and that is… _oddly charming_

"Of course…I love this place…" _Bravo Alex! You hit the nail on the head…_ I congratulate myself silently, pleased to know that she is definitely going to like the surprise "Is there some kind of special pass for today?" She wonders truly intrigued

"Nope…" I simply utter containing my enjoyment

"So…they are closed?" There is a hint of misgiving in her voice

"Yep…" I don't give her much information, taking pleasure in her anxiety to know more

"Then how the hell are we supposed to go in?" I have noticed that, when she is not in control of the situation, she is easily irritable, which I find engaging…

"Have some faith, would you?" I say as I park the car on the back of the building "I may have an ace up my sleeve…" I speak enigmatically wiggling my eyebrows at her before getting out of the car. She doesn't wait for me to open her door and I swear she literally jumps out of the car to say with wary tone…

"We are not going to do anything illegal, right?" I just look at her completely amused and snicker at her nonsense without giving her answers, only to bother her further, while I look in the trunk of the car for the picnic basket with the takeaway food and a single crutch that I carry mostly for her benefit; I don't want to argue about my leg anymore.

"Come on…" I invite her to follow me but she remains still in the place near the car's door, watching me with doubt… "Come on!" I encourage her to move. We walk in silence a few meters to a small door that reads… _Authorized personal only…_

"Are you authorized personal?" She asks fretfully as I try to force the door open

"Could you stop asking so many questions?" I beg her, laughing openly at her pricking inquiry

"Not really…I have actually one more question to ask you…" She grimaces like she is aware of being a pain in the ass "Are we trespassing?" She lowers her voice as not to be heard to make the question…I roll my eyes at her and shake my head completely entertained

"Relax…" I mouth the word markedly as I grab my phone to dial a specific number and wait for someone to answer me "Taystee?"

 _"Hey Vause!…What's up?"_ My friend Tasha greets me on the other side of the phone line. She has helped me to plan the date…

"I'm here behind the building…the door you told me about is closed…" I explain her as I try to give it a last yank unsuccessfully

 _"Maybe I forgot to leave it open…wait a minute…"_ She hangs up without giving me a chance to retort

"So…" I turn to Piper who still looks a little wary about the whole situation. I make small talk, as we wait for my friend to open the door for us "I must assume that you have already come to this place in the past…"

"Once in a while…" She admits with a slight shrug

"Then you must know the aquarium well enough…" I guess

"Technically by heart…" She proudly points out

"That's great, but…" I praise her and ask her with an air of smugness "…have you ever had the place for yourself?" I swear her eyes gleam with excitement when she answers

" _Never_ …"

"Tonight you will" As soon as I tell her, we both jump at the loud sound of the metal door…

"Damn door…" Taystee appears after having struggled to get the door open "It gets stuck all the time" She explains, puffing out of aggravation

"Hello Taystee…" I greet her and she immediately replaces her face of nuisance with a bright smile

"Detective!" She salutes me animatedly, although I just saw her earlier when I came to give her some things for the date; she executes her characteristic and practiced hand shake that I follow effortlessly after which she speaks…"This the Doctor?" She wonders cheekily taking a not so subtle look at Piper, who stands by my side "Now I get why you went through all that trouble for a date…" She continues saying in her particular animated way of speaking "This ain't an ordinary girl…"

"Taystee…" I cut her off and widen my eyes at her in warning before she makes Piper feel uncomfortable with her forwardness, although when I turn my head to my right to observe her face, Piper does not seem troubled at all as she has a grin plastered across her lips…

"What!?…" Taystee retorts "I'm just being nice with the girl who saved your ass…" She then directs her attention to Piper again "Thank you for that Doc…" She tries to shake hands with her, performing the same routine she used with me, but Piper fails at catching the simple moves

" _Oh...Oops_ …" Piper utters as her hand tries to get on track behind Taystee's, resulting in a really sloppy handshake…I duck my face to hide my grin of delight before her lack of skills at shaking hands. Taystee at least has the good grace of turning a blind eye to her humiliation and finally takes Piper's hand to give it an ordinary and simple squeeze "Sorry…" The gorgeous woman barely mouths a little embarrassed for her poor handshaking execution

"That's ok…" Taystee kindly smiles at her and explains "It's a matter of practice…" She is lying…the handshake couldn't be easier to accomplish…

"Can we come in already?" I chime in with bored tone, losing a little patience "The food will cool down…" I went to pick up the food before picking up Piper at her home…

" _Chill out_ Vause…" She expresses coolly "I just wanted to meet _your girl_ …" I want to punch her to stop talking…she just called the hot doctor _my girl…_ and I'm suddenly really embarrassed "I'm Taystee, by the way" She introduces herself

"Nice to meet you Taystee…I'm Piper…" Piper, as always, speaks in a gentle and sweet manner

"Nice to meet you too…" Taystee replies and adopts a solemn gesture "And really…thank you for taking care of my friend here…" She thanks her and then turns her gaze to me "She is really important for me…" I smile fondly before her statement

"I was just doing my job…" Piper repeats what I have heard her say more than a couple of times…

"Please, come in…" After the brief exchange, Taystee finally steps aside to let us in. I let Piper walk in front of me… "I'll leave you completely alone so you can wander all over the place as you please…" Taystee explains as she closes the door behind us with a loud _thud_ and faces us to warn us like we were children "I trust you won't do anything stupid…"

"I'm sure we'll leave the place standing…" I add sarcastically

"Here's a map of the place…the dinner table is here in the mark" I get the map of the place with one hand and bring it to my face to see the _X_ in red marker "I can take you there if you think you are going to get lost…" Piper gets closer to my side to take a look at the map

" _Ohhh_ , that's the conservation hall…" She points out excitedly

"I don't think we are going to need your help to get there…" I inform Taystee, without pointing out that I have my personal guide

"Well…then you are free to go…" She releases us

"Oh wait…!" I say remembering that, as a small compensation for her favors, I bought her dinner. I put the basket on a nearby table and take out the paper bag with her food "Here…for the trouble…" It's not that she was waiting for anything in return; she helped me gladly and selflessly, as I have helped her countless times in the past. She studies the paper bag…

"Chinese!" She happily exclaims "You just made my night shift less miserable, Vause…"

After the small words of gratitude, Piper and I head towards the hall where Taystee was supposed to set up a small table for two, some candles and a small centerpiece made with flowers, according to my instructions. On our way there, Piper makes small talk…

"You have great connections, don't you?" She asks with a smile, grabbing my right arm with which I carry the picnic basket

"My work allows me to meet a lot of people…and _collect some favors_ …" I finish saying mischievously

" _Oh please_ …You won't make me believe that you are a dirty cop" She chuckles, making me feel slightly offended by her derisive comment "I think that, instead of collecting favors, you seem the kind of person who collects really good friends…"

"Friends in high places… _FYI…_ " I retort indignant

"Yes…I mean…if you want to take a trip to the aquarium…" She mocks playfully

"There are sharks here…" I notice a bit annoyed "It could be the perfect place to dispose of a body…" She chuckles harmoniously while we step into a large room softly lit and surrounded by large aquariums everywhere…

"And yet…you use your leverage to set up a lovely date…" She speaks with a sense of awe and exhales "Oh my…" Her eyes scan the big hall to finally settle her azure gaze on me "This is perfect" Her eyes seem to absorb the turquoise blue of the aquariums; I want to immerse myself in them and drink from her until drowning…

"I guessed you would like to come here as soon as you told me you wanted to be a marine biologist…" Her smile grows bigger as I speak clearly enjoying the surprise I managed to organize for her "You hungry?" I ask, suggesting her to take a sit at the table. She agrees to sit while I arrange the food on the table…

"I can't believe you did all this" She speaks once I'm sitting in front of her, as I'm pouring some red wine in our glasses. As I have already left my medication, I allow myself to have a glass…

"I didn't do it alone…" I must admit "Taystee helped me a lot…"

"Then…I propose a toast…" She raises her glass and brings it to the center "For good friends who are always willing to help you to earn points with your date…"

"I'm earning points?" I arch my left eyebrow with interest

" _Lots_ of points…" She clarifies as I nod triumphal

"Cheers to _that_ …" I clink the glasses together and add before drinking "And for Taystee"

"Is Taystee her real name?" She asks doubtfully before gulping down the first sip of the wine, making burst out laughing

"No…actually her real name is Tasha…" I make clear "But she makes everyone call her like that, don't ask me why"

"She seems to be a really good friend of yours…" We get engaged in a lively chat while I serve the food in the dishes from the various containers scattered tightly around the small table

"She is…although the beginning of our relationship was not very friendly…" I tell her "Do you want chopsticks or regular cutlery?" I offer her

"It's Chinese…" She says like I don't know "Why would I want regular cutlery?"

"Well...I hate chopsticks…" I expose

" _Ohhh_ …that explains a lot…" She speaks in realization

"What?"

"The other night at the sushi restaurant…" She elucidates grinning widely "I noticed that you were having trouble handling the chopsticks…" She doesn't say it with mockery, even so, I see myself in the need to clarify my ineptness at handling chopsticks…

"They are impractical…I can only take small bits of food with them which make it impossible to bring considerable quantities to my mouth…I mean… _What am I? A damn bird to eat bit by bit?_ I don't have time for that…nor do I have the patience" I finish and immediately think that I went too far with my anti-chopsticks speech. She is staring at me in wonderment

"You _really_ hate them…" She expresses comprehensively around a gesture of hilarity, like she understands my point but still finds it very funny…

"I do…" I tell her solemnly, as if it were a very important issue in my life

"Okay…well…I'll keep it mind…" She then takes on a serious face, but I know it's a pretense "And I won't bring up such a sensitive subject again…"

"Thank you…" I thank her and joke "So, what we were talking about? Before landing on such a delicate matter for me…"

"You were telling me about you and Taystee…and the beginning of your relationship" She recalls as she takes the first bite of food with the objectionable chopsticks

"Oh yeah…" I remember "Like I said, we didn't start off pretty well…"

"Why was that?" She feeds the conversation with her questions, but she is not obtrusive, more like she is genuinely curious about the story "This is delicious by the way" She praises the food by taking another bite to her mouth and I must agree when I take the first taste. I keep telling her the tale after swallowing

"Well…Taystee was a _juvie_ …" I begin a little hesitant, not knowing how she is going to react

"No way…" She utters in disbelief "I would have never imagined it…"

"I met her in a reintegration program, carried out by the police department for young offenders like her, five years ago or so…" Now I realize how far that sounds "She had just left the juvenile detention center and she was obliged to attend this program in which I worked and continue working as a volunteer to help these kids to get on the right track…" I explain and eat when I'm not speaking

"Tell me more about this program…" She is looking at me intently; her eyes shine with the gleam of the candles and there is a subtle curious smile drawn on her perfect thin lips. I allow myself a few seconds of the view before speaking, leaving the food aside

"What we do is try to keep them away from crime…to assist them to rebuild their lives by offering them some help, either helping them landing on a job, looking for a decent home…" She also seems to forget about the food and listens to me attentively "It is pretty sad seeing young people relapse again and again in criminal activities only because nobody offers them a hand…" She nods thoughtfully, following my words "Normally these kids don't have a family, and if they do, they are probably dysfunctional families that are the reason of their criminal inclination…I mean…I have seen teenagers selling drugs by their parent's orders…" Her face contorts into a gesture of unhappiness and I regret immediately talking about depressing subjects during dinner "I'm sorry; I'm bumming you out…aren't I?"

"What?...No…" She instantly denies "I'm just…pretty caught up in what you are saying…I think it is a wonderful thing that you do…" She says kindly and encourages me to go on "Please…keep telling me…I really want to know"

"The thing is that…it is really hard to prevent them from falling back into the system, because it is a degenerating system; they go out with fewer options to make a normal life than they had before going in" I resume and decide to finish with a last line "When they are out, the odds are completely against them…"

"It's truly sad…" She echoes my own sadness and I nod at her in agreement

"The food is getting cold…" I have to bring up and we both continue eating, but we never stop talking…

"And why did your start badly with Taystee?"

"Cops and law offenders are like…cats and mice…" I have some food in my mouth so I have to cover it with my hand to laugh softly "Even when you have good intentions, it's hard for them to trust a policeman…"

"Well...that makes sense…" She giggles dreamily

"Taystee was not the exception of that rule…" I go on telling her "She came from a foster home ran by a woman who used her foster children as drug dealers…" Despite the ugliness of the story, I keep speaking with lightness, with a hint of hope because after all, Taystee's story has a happy ending "She spent two years in a detention center and after that, she was tempted to go back with that woman…Fortunately, at that time we finally had enough evidence to dismantle her business and take her to jail…" She widens her eyes reacting to what I am saying "Without acquaintances, Taystee had no choice but to accept a cop's help…I let her sleep on my couch after having seen her sleeping in an alley near the police station…" I smile abstracted, remembering that night "Then I helped her find this job and she stayed with me until she was able to move out…" I finish the story and silence reigns in the place; her blue eyes are glued to mine assessing me with a look of admiration "And that's my story with Taystee…" I add needlessly, without bearing the sudden stillness

"No wonder she said you are important for her…" She finally speaks amidst amazement and I feel pretty self conscious before her piercing gaze

"Yeah…well…" I shrug it off like it's not a big deal, to lighten the heavy significance of the moment "You should try the spring rolls…these are very special…" I encourage her to focus our attention again on the dinner…

* * *

 ** _PIPER'S POV_**

After having eaten until not been able to contain a single bite, we meander around the ample hall to observe the different exhibits. Although I've seen those dozens of times, I enjoy the visit greatly, as if I had never been in here. Maybe the young brunette that stands behind me wrapping my waist with one arm ever so slyly has something to do with the improvement of the experience. Stealthily, she is taking advantage of my distractions to get closer and closer to me, until I feel her whole front pressed faintly against my back…I don't care at all about her closeness, if anything, I'm enjoying her clear intentions to establish physical contact with me…

"Oh look…that's my favorite one…" I let her know pointing the fish with my finger through the thick glass "A surgeonfish…"

"Nuh-uh…you got it wrong" She rejects my explanation and adds with certainty over my right shoulder "That's a _Dory_ fish" She says like she knows what she is talking about. I release a giggle at her nonsense "Is it that you have not seen _Finding Nemo_?"

"Shut up…" I give her a light slap on the arm that now is more securely looped around me

"Ok…how about those?" She speaks very close to my ear making my hair stand on end and spots a couple of big yellow fish with her index finger

"Those are Butterfly Fish…" I answer conceitedly

"You are making up those names…!" Her objection comes amidst laughter

"No I'm not!"

"Ok…how about…that one!" She tests me further…

"That's…" I think about it but I can't remember the name, in fact, I think I have not seen that kind of fish before "Actually I don't know…"

"I can't believe you…" She clicks her tongue in disapproval "Even I know its name…"

"You do?" I foolishly believe her

"Of course…" She scoffs and self-assuredly says "That's _a_ …a _Beauty Fish_ …"

"Now you are making up names!" I turn around to face her as I reproach her. I may not know the name of the fish, but I know there is no such _Beauty Fish…_

"Oh…because _butterfly_ and _surgeon_ are valid names for a fish…" She retorts mocking aggravation with an exaggerated roll of her eyes

"I like _Beauty Fish_ …" I declare, momentarily captivated with the sight of her…the beautiful fish, the made up name and the gorgeous young woman with clear eyes that have me nailed on the spot, will remain forever bound…

"Do you feel like going somewhere else?" She asks out of nowhere, with a lopsided smile that makes me nod entranced "Let's go then…" She then heads towards a corner of the room to pick up a big bag that I had not seen; she turns to me and says "Would you mind leading the way towards the shark's exhibit?"

"You mean the Ocean Wonder's exhibit?" I correct and widen my eyes in excitement as I walk to her…

"Look…I don't know the names of the exhibits…" I smile hugely at her minor annoyance and retrieve the bag from her right hand. She still carries a crutch and I want to leave one of her hands free to catch it with one of mine to _lead the way,_ like she asked me. She observes me with doubt but lets me carry the bag when she grasps my intentions as I entwine the fingers of our free hands…

"Let's go then…" I repeat her words

Once we are at the new stay, she reveals the second surprise of the night. She takes out of the bag a big thick blanket and two cushions. Everything was pretty well packed and compacted to get into the bag. I help her spread the blanket on the floor inside the tunnel that leaves us surrounded by a wonderful sight of the coral reef with all kinds of sharks and sea creatures swimming above us…

"After you…" She offers me her hand in a flourished manner, gesturing me to sit on the improvised settling on the floor and I take it gladly and let myself fall on the blanket to sit with my legs crossed. She follows me and sits next to me, imitating my position, but she makes a sound of discomfort… "Ouch…No…" And then leans her body to her right… "I think my ass is not ready for the floor …" She clarifies in jest…

"Careful there…" I warn her gently

"It's ok, I just have to settle down…" She lies down, supporting her weight on her elbows, but her body remains visibly tilted to her right "There…" She smiles exultant at her success at finding a proper position…

"You know...I've been thinking...I would like to see you one more time at the hospital..." She furrows her eyebrows "I would like to take a final X-ray to see how the fissure has healed..."

"Is that really necessary?" The idea doesn't thrill her

"It is highly recommended..."

"Look...if you want to take a look at my ass, you just have to ask..." She says playfully, completely oblivious to the fact that I've been obsessed with her ass since the day I met her. Of course, I don't tell her _that,_ so I just shake my head out of hilarity and proceed to lie down next to her, to her right, imitating her posture and then, I take a look at the ceiling…

" _Awww_ …this is amazing…" I utter completely stunned at the sight of the tunnel from below. The giant sharks seem to be flying over our heads. I finish by lying down completely, withdrawing my elbows when they start to hurt, and I place my head comfortably on one of the cushions that serve us as pillows. She does the same, scooting closer to me "Thank you so much for this…" I tell her, looking at her sideways

"I'm glad you are enjoying…" I feel her eyes locked on the left side of my face. My left hand searches her right one, crossed over her belly; I retrieve it to place our hands in the middle of our bodies, although there is not much space between us…

"This is so beautiful…" I praise the splendor of the place after some minutes of peaceful silence…

"Yes it is…" I hear her sigh heavily, like she has been holding her breath…

I turn my face towards her and realize that she is not looking at the sky full of sharks and I'm under the impression that she has been staring at me for a while. Her bright green eyes steal all my words away, and so, without words, I am inclined to reciprocate the connotation of her meaningful gaze…no one has ever looked at me quite like that. I shorten the small distance between our lips and begin kissing her softly but soon her fleshy lips are making me forget how to breathe. They are simply out of this world, _exquisite_ , and she is an exceptional kisser. She knows when to increase the speed and when to slow down the pace, and also she is really perceptive to notice when my mouth is ready to receive her velvety tongue in. It's like we have years of practice at doing this…

Completely unaware of my actions, things start to get out of my hands. Maybe my prolonged lack of human contact in the last months and my sexual drought have me more responsive than usual, or maybe it's just her, the responsible for igniting that sudden flare inside me.

I technically pounce on her to settle myself on top, forcing her down against the floor barely cushioned by the thick blankets. My hands are pressed softly against her chest and _hers_ , I feel them sneaking up my lower back looking for a free access underneath the edge of my shirt to touch my skin directly. It strikes me that, when we are not using words, she doesn't seem so shy. When the tips of her fingers are finally in direct contact with my bare skin, I release a moan of pleasure muffled by her tongue that keeps exploring every recess inside my mouth…

" _Oh fuck_ …" She whispers roughly against my lips, further sinking her fingers on my flesh. The simple word arouses me unusually… _Fuck…_ because it is exactly what I want to do to her, but something lights up in my mind to remind me that we can't yet; it's not the moment and definitely not the place. I almost whimper disappointed by my reasoning and self-control… _Maybe five more seconds…_ I indulge myself… _Or maybe ten_ …I enjoy just a little bit more and stop the frenzied exchange by pushing her down softly… _Damn you Piper…_ I regret doing so, and even more when I see into her clear eyes when she opens them drowsily and frowns in confusion…

"I think we should stop…" I explain her with a sigh

"Oh…" She utters around a perfecto _O_ shaped with her lips, redder than ever "Yeah…" Out of breath she apologizes "I'm sorry…" She quickly removes her hands from my back, as if she had been doing something wrong. It melts my heart that she seems to feel responsible for what happened, like she really thinks she is the one who went too far…

"Don't be…" I smile delighted by her evident discomfiture "I kind of started it…" I pretend to be regretful and then lean towards her to give her a soft kiss of reassurance before returning to my previous position beside her, only that now I do it supporting my head on her shoulder instead of using the cushion. She seems to enjoy my closeness "How much time do we have?" I wonder after a while, once our hearts and breathings are back to a normal rhythm; I have no idea how much time has passed and I don't even know what time it is…I just want to spend more time with her…

"I don't know" I prop myself up on my elbow to see her in the face as she continues talking "Taystee told me that at some point she needs to turn off the lights…so as not to disrupt the daily rhythm of the animals…"

"I had not thought of that…" I utter a little dissatisfied after pondering about it; of course it makes sense

"But we can come back whenever you want…" She adds quickly, maybe sensing my dispirited answer. My silly heart jumps in my chest at the hope that her words bring me…

"Really?" I widen my eyes and grin widely at the prospect…

"Of course, I mean…as long as Taystee is on duty to let us _trespass_ …"

"Hey!" I slap her arm lightly admonishing her "You told me we were not trespassing…"

"I did not say such thing and besides… _technically_ …we have not forced any entrance…" She clarifies and asks rhetorically "Should we be here?" She ponders her own question and grimaces with contrite gesture " _Meh_ …" She utters with a shrug of her shoulders

"If we get caught and I'm banned from this place because of you _…I'm going to_ …" I begin stating with serious tone but I find myself short of words before her intense glare full with fun…

"What?" She dares me to finish the sentence, grinning at me strikingly…

"I'm going to be really mad at you…" I resume like annoyed

"God forbid…" She says, tempting me to stamp my mouth against her mocking smile. Unfortunately, our intimate moment is abruptly interrupted by the noise of a door closing…

"Hey! Love birds!" Taystee yells at us from the main hall…

"Oh oh...They caught us…" Alex says to me like deeply distressed, making me laugh foolishly

"It's time to turn off the lights…" Her friend lets us know. She keeps yelling at us from afar, maybe fearing to approach us in case of finding us in a compromising situation…

"We heard you!" The brunette shouts loudly with a gesture of annoyance, after which she directs her gaze towards me to speak by lowering the volume of her voice significantly "I guess we ran out of time…"

"That's ok…" Honestly, I could not ask for more. The date, from the start, could not have been more perfect. The only thing I regret is not being able to taste her lips once more under the spectacular scenery and the dancing lights with the reflection of the water…

After picking up the things we left behind and saying goodbye to her friend, she takes me home. The anxiety grows within me as we approach my house because I don't know whether to invite her to come up. It's Monday after all, and although I have a day off tomorrow, that I specifically scheduled for tonight's date, I don't think she is free to stay and hang a little while. Once at the front of my building, I decide to at least deliver the invitation…

"Would you like to come in?" I blurt out and speak optimistically "Maybe I can offer you something to drink…a coffee?"

" _Ammm_ …" She stutters a little taken aback by the request "Actually…I have work to do in a couple of hours" I can't help but feel enormously disappointed by her response… _Is she lying about having to work at these odd hours or is she simply telling the truth?..._ I ponder while she keeps her scrutinizing look on me "I have surveillance job to do outside the house of a suspect…" She clarifies as if she could read the doubts in my mind…

"Oh…okay…" I try to sound cool, to overcome her refusal "Maybe another time?" I add with a hint of hope

"Sure…" She nods as a beautiful smile is drawn on her perfect lips "Although…you know…" She quickly adds in the last moment and I'm sensing a change of mind "I think I have plenty of time for a coffee…I'm going to need it to stay alert after all…" Subtly accepting my invitation to come over…

* * *

 ** _ALEX'S POV_**

Nicky would kick my ass for my blunter…I know _I want_ to kick my ass. The beautiful _out of this world_ woman is inviting me to drink something in her house and I technically reject the offer because I have to work in a couple of hours and because apparently, I'm a hopeless moron. Fortunately, I succeed in amending my terrible mistake and I finish once more in the doctor's apartment only that this time I don't stay near the exit, but she invites me in to take a seat on the sofa. She is in the kitchen, preparing some coffee; I want to help her but as soon as I show her my intentions, she orders me to sit down and wait, with a tone that does not admit discussion. I can see her from where I'm sitting, behind the counter, and absorb every one of her moves mesmerizingly…

"How do you drink your coffee?" She asks me at some point through the open space of her living room

"Black…without any sugar…please" I let her know, to what she retorts incredulous…

"Really?"

"On nights like this…I need pure caffeine…unadulterated" I reply

"Okay…if that's what you want…" She says as she pours the fresh coffee in a cup, after which she walks towards me with a tray…

"Here it is…just as you asked…" She places the tray on the charming coffee table that adorns the center of her fancy living room…

"Thank you very much…" I take the cup in my hands while she sits next to me on the wide Scandinavian style sofa with turquoise fabric "Mhmmm…this smells great…" The aroma of the steaming beverage hits me in the nostrils as I get it closer to my mouth to take the first sip; as soon as I taste it I know it's good coffee "This is so good…" I say after swallowing a small gulp…

"I can bring you some sugar if you want to…" She does not seem convinced of my tastes for black sugar free coffee. I laugh softly to diminish her worries…

"It's delicious just like this, really…" And to prove her how much I'm enjoying it, I take another big gulp before placing the cup on the tray on the table… "I'm already feeling its effects and kicking fatigue out of my system" As I speak she gets more comfortable on the sofa, tugging her feet under her buttocks and directing her torso towards me; her right arm hanging over the back of the sofa…

"If you had to work later tonight we could have planned the date for another day…" She looks at me with remorse…

"No way!" I instantly deny "Besides, tonight's _call of duty_ was totally unexpected…and I couldn't cancel our plans…"

"Why not?" She asks smiling

"Because I…" I stumble right away, aware of my next words; in the end I deliver them anyway "I really wanted to see you…" I admit slightly embarrassed by my proclamation and she smirks like she enjoys hearing that "Last days have been really hard at work and I…I really needed to clear my mind a little…" I recognize

"Is something wrong at work?" She asks softly after which I deny poorly

"No, not… _wrong_ …" She looks at me like trying to discern if I'm saying the truth

"Do you want to talk about it?" She kindly offers, and no…I don't want to talk about it. I've been thinking about it every day for the last week, and only tonight I was able to forget about the whole mess that I'm about to face in less than two days when I'll have to make a statement regarding the man I killed. Nevertheless, there is something in her eyes that call me to share my worries with her…

"It is just…" I debate whether to tell her or not "It is not important…really"

"You know…" She squints like she is pondering about something "You would be surprised to know that doctors are really good listeners…" I can only laugh, imagining the amount of things that she has to listen every day at work "So?" She insists gently, without pressing…In the end, I tell her after taking a deep breath

"They have initiated a disciplinary procedure against me…"

"A disciplinary procedure?" She is puzzled, as much as I was when I was told about it "Why?"

"Apparently, some believe that my actions to stop the man who shot me were… _extreme_ and _unjustified_ " I don't need to add more for her to understand

"Oh…I see…" She utters under her breath "But…that makes no sense…" Instantly, her face contorts into an expression of aggravation "That man could have killed you…aren't you supposed to defend yourself?"

"That's what I need to clarify…that I acted in self-defense and that I followed the protocol…"

"To hell with the protocol!" Her angry exclamation takes me aback "It's unfair that they question your decision when you were in danger…" My friends seem to share the same opinion, but inside me, I still think that maybe I deserve to be questioned…

"I shot him in the back…" My repressed guilt makes me blurt out "While he was running away from me…" I feel an immediate relief to be able to say it out loud finally to someone…we remain silent while she seems to be assimilating my last statement

"Is that your problem?" She asks after some seconds with fondness "That you feel guilty?"

"Maybe…" I breathe out, admitting in front of her something that I have not been able to admit to anyone else "You want to know what the worst part is?" I speak with irony; she just waits for me to go on "Everybody thinks that I deliberately shot him to kill and they congratulate me for my nerve, and…the truth is that…when I pointed the gun at him, I never intended to kill him" I scoff bitterly in the end

"What happened then?" She encourages me to go on, looking at me with sorrowful eyes

"I wanted to reduce him so he couldn't escape but, my hands were shaking and I aimed… _badly_ " I explain recalling the moment in my head

"I'm so sorry…I didn't know…" She says repentantly, although none of it is her fault…

"Nobody knows it…" I let her know "And when I'm called to declare, I don't want to lie saying that I shot the man knowing that I was going to kill him, but then…I don't want to be taken like the idiot who could not aim properly at a crucial moment, like I'm some kind of lousy cop…you know?" She nods with understanding and takes my left hand with hers, to give it a heartwarming squeeze "Anyway, he is dead and both statements can get me in trouble…"

"I think you should stick to the truth…" She says with boundless certainty "You are human; you made an honest mistake in a very hard situation and you were heavily wounded…everyone will understand why your hands were shaking" Her voice calms me down "And nobody is going to think that you are an idiot" Now she is not talking as serious as before, but I notice a slight change to a lighter demeanor "I mean…I don't think you are an idiot, and I'm very smart" I roll my eyes at her, and can't help but smile like a fool "Do you want to know what I think?" I frowned at her question and nod without words "I think that you have a golden heart…" She says sincerely "I knew it in the hospital, when you asked me about that man's condition…I could tell that you were really worried about him, even though he had shot you and attempted against your life…" I can feel her eyes looking right through me "Nobody will doubt your intentions, if you choose to say the truth…" I blindly believe in her words, and all of a sudden, all my worries fade away

"It turns out that doctors are not only great listeners, but also incredible advisers…"

"We are…" She accepts the compliment conceitedly

"Thank you…" Now I see how much I needed to talk about this with someone "I really needed to get it out of my chest"

"I'm glad you chose to tell me about it…" I think she is delighted for sharing my secret with her "So…when will you be called to declare?"

"Wednesday morning…" I tell her

"Will you let me know how it went?"

"I will…" I promise her

"Everything is going to be just fine…you´ll see" And if she says it, who am I to contradict her?

"Yeah…I know" For once I truly believe that everything is going to be fine

"Why don't you tell me a little bit more about this surveillance work…it sounds exciting…" She widens her eyes in excitement but I just frown with boredom. Clearly, she is trying to light up the conversation a little for my benefit…

"Trust me…it is not exciting at all…" It is actually what I hate the most about my job, surveillance job "I'll have to spend some long hours in front of an idiot's house waiting for him to make a mistake…" I sum up

"It sounds fun anyways…" She says cheerfully and then changes to an enigmatic tone "It's like legally spying on someone…"

"If it seems so fun to you…maybe I could take you on a ride-along with me one of these days…" I propose

"Seriously?" Her face glows with thrill

"Of course…" It was a normal thing, to bring civilians to observe a police officer's day of work

"It's not… _dangerous_?" I swear her eyes shine with the last word

"If you want it to be…" I smile at her with mischief and joke lowering my voice "I could take you on a very _very_ dangerous mission…" She bites her lower lip as to supress a smile of delight and then starts leaning slightly towards me to sigh very close to my ear

"Only if you let me stay very close to you…" I'm left mush in her fancy sofa only for some words whispered at my ear...She retrieves a little, and looks me straight in the eyes as if waiting for a reply...

"Yeah..." I need to clear my throat before speaking "I mean..." I can't think of a cheeky reply, especially when she does not stop looking at me with extreme amusement enjoying my clumsiness "I could not let anything bad happen to you"

"Then by all means...take me with you to the most dangerous place you can think of..." She said around a naughty smirk and got ever so closer to catch my lips with hers...it did not take a second to my lips to respond.

This woman is going to be the end of me, that is for sure...How could she ignite such strong sensations within me with just a simple kiss? I swear no one had ever made me feel so many things with a kiss. I want to...I need more of her...I've been dreaming about her since the day I met her. My hands burn with desire to touch her in the hidden parts under her clothes; my tongue itches just thinking about traveling all over her body and my mouth waters at the prospect of tasting her, certain that she tastes like nothing I've ever tasted before. How the hell is it that my body has not yet combusted? I kind of deserve a medal for withholding for so long...She has my insides stirring deeply...

"Alex..." She delivers into my mouth...I love the sound of my name said by her "Alex..." She repeats, retrieving a little away from me "You are making a weird sound..." The air of her shaky laughter hits me in the face. I open my eyes perplexed "You are on vibration mode" She says and then I feel the vibration coming from my back pocket and remember, that I'm sitting on my phone

"Oh shit!" I blurt out and explain stupidly "It's my phone..."

"Yeah...I figured..." She laughs as I reach the phone, knowing that it's probably Nicky. I see the main screen and see her name

"Sorry...I need to answer this..." I tell her and she gives me a nod of understanding "Nicky?"

 _"I know you probably are with the hot doctor but...I need you to come here immediately, Vause..."_

"What is it?" Her tone gets me alert

 _"I'm seeing some weird shit outside the suspect's house...I need a fresh set of eyes..."_ There was stil one our and half left for my shift to start officially, but of course I couldn't say no to Nicky's request for backup...

"Yes, all right..." I agreed "Just...give some twenty minutes and I'll be there..."

 _"Am I interrupting something Vause?"_ Nicky says naughtily, aware that I was on a date with Piper _"Because I can call someone else..."_

"No...no..." _You just interrupted a great kiss, but that's all..._ I want to tell her bitterly "It's fine...really...I'll be right there" I assure her and hang up without giving her time to reply. I turn then my attention to Piper with remorse "I'm sorry...I have to go now..."

"It's ok...I get it..."

"So...thank you for the coffee..."

"And thank you for a wonderful evening...I really had a great time...it was...simply amazing..." I can tell she really enjoyed the date

"I had a wonderful time too..." God I don't want to leave the doctor's leaving room...

"Let me walk you down..." She offers, standing up...She accompanies me to the entrance of the building "Remember you have an appointment with Doctor Chapman on Thursday"

"How could I forget?" I retort with a deadpan look

"Then...I guess I'll see you soon..."

"I guess..." I smile like a fool

"And please let me know...about...you know..." She doesn't say it but I know what she is talking about

"I will..."

"Ok...good..." She utters coolly. The farewell feels somewhat awkward, as if neither of us wants to end the evening...

As I have no more words to say, I just take her face firmly between my hands and, in an unexpected move for her, I bring her closer to me to mold my lips to hers, granting her, what I think is an excellent goodbye kiss. She curls her fingers around my wrists, as to keep my hands in place to both sides of her face. Now it is me who has to put an end to the exchange...

"Whoa..." She sighs stupefied and I allow myself to smirk self-satisfied by her reaction

"You know...I'm kind of in a hurry..." I have to remind her wittily because she still has me handcuffed with her fingers...

"Oh...right..." She realizes and lets me go "Just one more thing" She says only to engage me one more time in another kiss. There is a real risk of becoming addicted to her lips...I think while she is rewarding me with a mighty smack...

"Ok...we can't go on like this or I'll be really late..." I point out when she leaves my mouth free to speak

"Sorry..." She says with a contrite grimace although she can't stop smiling and pushes me softly away from her as to ward off temptations

"I'll call you soon, ok?" Lately, we could not spend a single day without talking to each other. Our jobs might not allow us to see each other in person as much as I would like, but we are always in touch through messages or calls. After she nods, I turn away from her completely unenthusiastic at the thought of leaving and start walking towards my car...

"Be careful..." She yells behind my back and I turn momentarily to wink at her...

When Nicky asks me how my date with the hot doctor went, I can only tell her that I am in serious deep troubles...

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Again...I'm so sorry guys for the huge delay...my life is a mess, I barely have time to write :( But I swear to you...I will not give up my stories. Right now, my biggest priority is to finish "Light in the darkest place", because there are only 6 chapters left, and I will try between those chapters to update "You and I" as fast as I can, because I don't want to keep you waiting for so long, but once "Light" is finished, I will focus completely on this one. I'm really sorry, three months ago I had time to spare and now everything has changed and I can't write as fast as I usually could. So...thank you very much for your patience! Love you all! See you soon!


End file.
